csj the extended version
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: My take on the original. How will the wraith handle a glorified 'not so ancient' ancient and an super Satedan with cool toys along with the Atlantis expedition. Set during the Wraith-Replicator war.
1. Chapter 1

Ok confessions of a stranded jedi the extended version, in this version is little different from the one written by Kipling Bunny, instead of it being in the third season it will be in the be in the fourth season and Atlantis will be run by lieutenant colonel Samantha carter, and it is the middle of the wraith replicator war. Aside from switching carter with doctor wierr the chapters from 1 to 7 are pretty much the same and as for those differences I just told you of you will find out soon enough. And yes most of this will be copy and pasted until like chapt 7 or so. Just saying

I own nothing, enjoy.

**Ch. 1**

Asura Seray was an honorable jedi. She had been leading an army successfuly during the  
>Mandalorian war. She was trained with fellow jedi Revan in military tactics, and had once served in the sub Jedi council located on Mon Calamari.<p>

At 26 years of age, she had gone far. Even for a jedi.

But after a while, things had gone too far. As she led her troops through the ravaged moon of Dxun, a blood thirsty battle took place. She lost many lives. Including that of her padawan, Beck Drahl.

After the malicious killing of Beck and the others, Asura felt a turn for the worse. She wanted out. She could feel her leader, Revan, shifting towards the dark-side. Her comrades now fed on the blood of battle instead of shying from it. It was twisting them. Manipulating them.

And she would have no part of it.

When most of her Republic troops were killed or sent to Revan's aid, Asura left. She helped her fellow wounded Jedi, Chaakwara along the way. It was their means to escape, to be lead to safety.

Chaakwara was a Wookie and could recieve medical attention from those of his kind at Kashyyyk, his home planet. Since Kashyyyk was close enough, they traveled together. Which also ensured Asura's resignation from the blood bath taking place across the galaxy.

After securing Chaakwara, Asura ventured out from the Wookie establishment and was infact subdued by three Mandalorian warriors. Apparently they had followed the two Jedi to the Wookie home planet.

Regrettably, she was led on a chase to the lower levels of Kashyyyk, where not even the Wookie's dared venture. But Asura was at her wits end. She no longer cared where the tide of battle took her as long as it didn't manipulate her mind as it did before. If she was to die, she would die with honor. Like a Jedi should.

Asura swung her lightsaber around for a moment, letting the eerie green glow it gave off awash over her. She look down at the two dead Mandalorians.

They were tough, like most Mandalorians should be, but she had the upper hand. She looked around for the third one, the leader of the group.

He wasn't close enough to be in sight. Not that you could see much with the dense foliage, without her lightsaber her surroundings would be pitch-black. Feeling through the force she found him. He was around, but elusive. She couldn't quite put a finger on him.

She switched off her blade and the dank darkness of the surroundings fell around her. The creepiness of Kashyyyk's forest floor was now apparent. A few creatures scuttled behind her. Small cries of an animal lower on the food chain being devoured from a far resonated in the air. The forest floor wasn't in the least bit comforting.

She felt safe with having her Force ability. She tried to imagine what it would be like with out it. She cringed, in this area...it'd be too frightening.

More local wildlife scurried around her. She stiffened, down here you couldn't be certain whether it could be savage or not.

Quietly, she felt around with the force. Letting her mind's eye take in the scene of things.

There was a large entrenched ravine to her left. In the dark it would be hard to notice such a thing. The size was overwhelming to start with. One wrong move and you'd be part of the Kashyyyk underbelly for the rest of your existence.

Plus there was something about this area that seemed untouched, uncontrolled. As if sentient beings had never been here, other than the crazed bottom dwelling animals.

Still, there was something out there...she could feel it.

she heard high powered blasters powering up behind her. Asura turned fast and before she could make another move, she heard the whoosh of the Mandalorian's swift kick and felt the toe of his boot hit her squarely in the chest.

Damn, Mandalorians.

"Ah!" Asura felt herself go backwards, toward the ravine. She tried reaching out to grab something, but it was all too quick.

The drop wasn't too harsh as she'd thought, though.

Eventually the ground hit her back and broke her fall. She slid down the side through dirt and muck and who knows what till she finally subsided at the very bottom.

"Ugh." She got up quickly. Then her head hit something solid. Ok, tonight was not her night.

She felt for what is was and pulled herself up, and unknowingly pressed down on the device. The thing pushed in like it was a button of some sort. And not twelve feet infront of her, a very large, very round object powered up. A blue light turned on as if it was starting a sequence. Plus it was humming with life.

Asura turned to look at the first device quizzically. It was nothing like she'd seen before. She looked through the force, through a second sight.

The device was covered with these buttons. They all depicted different star constellations. Some she recongized, others not so much.

She was too intriuged now, she pushed others. Until finally the large silver circle was brimming with energy. She looked back on the button holder and touched the center one.

The next thing asura new was that the circular device shut down disappointing asura. Then it started back up again, redialing different coordinates than she dialed including an extra chevron as one would call it.

Suddenly, without noticed, this 'gate' erupted and turned into a shimmery, blue...thing. Water was the first thing that came to mind when she looked at it. Though, not quite water. It was almost unexplainable.

It was a sight to be seen for sure, especially through the force. It also illuminated her surroundings to a large extent. Kashyyyk's undergrowth wasn't supposed to be seen with this much light.

Creatures scampered in all directions. Low-flying animals panicked about. She watched, awe inspired, as one creature flew through the shimmer and didn't appear on the other side.

A branch snapped behind her.

Oh, that's right. While being awe-struck she momentarily forgotten about her enemy at hand.

"Step away, Jedi." The gruff voice announced. "Once you're dead, this weapon will be ours."

Asura rolled her eyes and turned around.

"It's not a weapon."

"Oh yeah? Do I care what you think?" He asked, pulling out a blaster.

Now she just had to make up her mind. Worry about this annoying Mandalorian or take an extra look at the shiney beauty before her?

She wanted to go through it. Something about it called to her. It felt...safe.

It took a split second decision, but when push came to shove, Asura is a get-up and go person.

The power from it was wanning, she wanted through before it switched off. She turned fast and saumersalted over the dial out device. Through the gate she went.

When it came down to it...Asura had no realistic idea what she was getting herself into. But if she could describe it in her own words, it would be like hitting lightspeed. More like, extreme lightspeed. Plus without the entity of the ship.

Just you and the wormwhole.

It was a humbling experience to say the least. And it was over in moments. Soon her feet were on solid ground and the familiar smell of fresh air hit her nose.

She took a deep breath and glanced about. Her surroundings were much different than that of the previous planet. So different, it wasn't even laughable.

The area exuded peace compared to the ravenous jungle of Kashyyyk. A wave of calm hit her.

Even during the nighttime, this place was quaint and charming. A small grassy clearing for the gate and the 'button thing' and a quaint woodland area for the surroundings. Crickets sang in the background. A large moon hung over head like a trusty nightlight.

For a small moment in time, Asura felt serenity. She hadn't been to any planet recently that wasn't in the slighest bit wounded in battle or about to be wounded in battle.

Though she could be very wrong, nothing about this place exuded danger.

She walked around the gate to see the other side. After a few extra seconds, the gate turned off, giving a soft swishing sound. She looked through the now empty circle.

To her amazment infront of her was none other than the Mandalorian.

"Sithspawn!" Asura cursed aloud. "Don't you ever let up?"

Her looked over at her. His Mandalore armor shined an eeriness in the moons light and projected a shadow making him appear taller than he was.

Still Asura wasn't effected, she was annoyed to no end now.

"Where are we?" He asked with a sincere tone.

She shrugged. This place was definitely foreign.

The force was slightly weaker than before. The presence was there, but it was a little faded. Yep, they were far. Very far.

Asura walked closer to him.

"Aren't you going to try to kill me?" I asked him sarcastically putting my right hand on my hip.

He gave her a sidelong glance. He seemed casual about the whole experience especially in his elusive body suit armor. But she could tell he was nervous. She could sense it.

Asura laughed. "We're far from home." She stepped closer. "Far from _Mandalore_..."

She made sure to put emphasis on her last words.

"Shut-up!" I said very angrily

He looked over at the dial out device. "We can get back." He shot her a glance. "You can get us back."

"Uh-huh...What makes you so sure? Besides, what if I don't want to go back? You followed me, remember?"

He seemed more nervous than ever. An uncomfortable silence grew between them. They were now in this alone, together.

But before either could speak up, the gate started to power up.

The Mandalorian jumped. "Something's coming!"

"Yeah, really?" I said even more sarcastically than before.

Asura glanced over at the heavy wooded area near the edge of the clearing.

"Come on! Let's hide over there. We shouldn't have to deal with angry locals too early into this." I said running toward the clearing.

After jogging over to the woods, they got themselves situated and crouched behind a large tree.

He groaned. "Look what I've come to...I'm hiding out with a Jedi."

"Oh come on. This is exciting...kind of adventurous." I said enthusiastically.

She felt him glare at her. Or as much as he could with his eyes behind his visor.

Within seconds, the newest gate travelers started coming through.

They weren't any creatures Asura had seen before.

From the illumination of the gate, she could see they were humanoid like. Long, pale hair. Pasty green-ish skin. In dire need of some sun exposure, no doubt.

They resembled Twi'lekk gone wrong, without the lekku on the head.

Something about them, though, struck Asura's curiousity. They moved as if they were suave or haughty. As if they knew or prided themselves as being on the upper hand of the local population. Plus, something about them seemed wrong. An underlying feeling.

Definately more than meets the eye.

"I've never seen their kind before." The Mandalorian said after awhile.

"Yeah, same here. Though we have to remember, we're not in Kashyyyk anymore...or our galaxy for that matter."

The latter part of her words, Asura knew for sure. It just didn't feel like their galaxy. For the first time, they were the aliens.

"Hmmm. Either way, they can help us." He started to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait! They don't look exactly friendly." I said as if it was an obvious fact.

"Since when do you care about my safety?" He retorted snidely. "In any light...don't you want to get out of here?"

"Look, we have to stick together-" I said somewhat happy at his frustration at being stuck with his cultures sworn enemy.

Without noticed a large voice interrupted:

"SEARCH THE AREA! THERE ARE HUMANS NEAR BY!"

Jakel seemed confused. "Did you understand that language?"

"No. But I can understand 'angry' when I hear it." I said knowingly.

_And not I was not given the green light by kipling bunny to continue this story he has yet to respond to my request, and no one that I have asked has said they have been in contact with him so I'm just gonna mostly copy and paist it with a few changes until about chapter 7 then anything after that is all me but until chapter 7 its all Kipling Bunny. That is all_

On a side note quotes are kind of my thing so here goes

"An hour ago it hit me. Like Archimedes in the bathtub, Eureka! Except, I wasn't in the bathtub. I was on the couch watching a very strange 'Outer Limits' episode..."  
>- McKay, coming up with a plan, "Home"<p> 


	2. agressive negotiations

I own nothing, enjoy.

**Ch.2**

Asura and her companion tried to get a better look at the new creatures. They crouched down lower and moved a few paces next to the closer trees.

The leader of the group was still yelling something out.

"I have no idea what they are speaking about, do you?"

The Mandalorian shook his head. "Not at all. Some langauge I've never heard."

Asura agreed. Their strange demeanor was interesing to her, but she was convinced that they were dangerous. They would have to go about this carefully.

The Mandalorian was getting impatient.

"I say we just go up there and see what they do."

"It sounds like a bad idea, but we can always protect ourselves." She grinned and patted her lightsaber. "Besides, I'm a jedi. I have some sort of negotiation skills."

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes. Or the best he could given the fact that his head was covered.

To Asura's surprise, he stuck out his hand. At first he didn't seem enthused about the idea.

"I'm Jakel by the way. Just incase we don't get out of this."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Asura."

"I know, I was sent to kill you, remember?"

"Oh right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Colonol John Sheppard sprinted over to where McKay, Ronon, and Teyla were hiding out. It was behind a collection of large trees near the farside of the gate. But it was far enough to keep their distance and to also keep an eye out.

So far this trip had taken too long. The neighboring planet had great resources but negotiations took what seemed like forever. Sheppard was still securring details when he sent his crew out a few mintes early to report back to colonel Carter.

But they came to find the gate already occupide by Wraith.

He squated next to them, now slightly exhasperated. "How long have they been here?"

Ronon shook his head. "Couldn't tell you. We've been here for only a few minutes."

"So far there is only one group of Wraith. But there was a large energy reading from the gate before the Wraith came." McKay said while looking at his ancient device. "We weren't here to see if any others came through."

Sheppard looked grim. "Well this is just great."

Teyla looked over at John. "We should go warn the village. These Wraith are here for a reason."

McKay glanced at both Teyla and the Colonel. "Yes, but we can't risk being seen and caught ourselves, now can we?"

"Rodney.." Shepperd started to comment.

Suddenly Ronon, who had been busy looking at both Sheppard and McKay, shot up.

"Who are they?"

The team looked over at where the Wraith were and saw two foriegn figures. A woman dressed in robes from what they could tell and some strange being in a heavy armored suit. The team could tell right off they weren't locals.

The woman was seemingly trying to converse with them.

Sheppard shook his head. "What the hell is she doing? She's going to get herself killed."

The Wraith didn't seem interested in what she had to say. One warrior walked over to her and tried to grab her.

But she effortlessly caught his arm and threw him down.

And then shots were fired. Wraith stun guns were going off everywhere, but the woman seemed too quick.

The team couldn't believe what they were seeing, the woman had some sort of green energy blade that was cutting into the Wraith like there was no tomorrow. And the heavily armored person was very good with his gun and was hitting with pinpoint prescision, but wasn't as effective against the wraith as she was.

The Wraith were now in a panic and were starting to retreat. One started to dial-out while the woman was defending herself against them.

She tried deflecting the beams from the stun guns, but finally got hit. At one point she was being shot by five different guns at once. The armored figure was finally taken down by a stun bolt, but the woman went after the shooters with full fury.

"She's got them on the run." Sheppard said finally with amazement. "This is crazy."

Once the gate was up and running, the remaining Wraith started retreating through the gate. The woman was starting to look a little delerious, the stun was starting to take effect as much as she tried to fight it. She slumped to one side and after a few extra seconds, she passed out.

Some straggling Wraith noticed she had now fallen. One picked up her weapon and tucked it away. They glanced around as if trying to decide what to do with her body.

"We have got to help her." Teyla announced getting up from the spot.

"You're right. We should take advantage of this." Sheppard said and his team followed suit and ran over. He and Teyla used a surprise attack, their P-90's flairing while Ronon used his own gun.

For the second time that night the Wraith panicked and ran through the stargate.

The gate switched off. And suddenly everything was quiet.

Through the frenzy there were now Wraith bodies all around. The woman's companion was no where to be seen, which was odd since he wasn't carried through the gate.

McKay crouched next to the woman's body.

"Well, she's still alive. We should take her to Beckett."

Sheppard nodded and motioned to Teyla. "Go ahead and dial it up."

She nodded and put in the Atlantis sequence.

"Does that exactly seem safe?" To John's surprise it was Ronon.

"We took you in, didn't we?" McKay answered back, in a way only Rodney McKay could.

It seemed to satisfy Ronon.

Sheppard was still inthralled with what he'd seen.

"Jeez, did you see that? She was hit like 10 times with a stun gun and was still going at it."

Teyla nodded. "She is most deffinately a warrior. None like I've seen before."

"That weapon was...interesting." McKay said while glancing at the down Wraith bodies. They were cut by the blade with a specific prescision. But the cuts almost looked like burns.

"It could have been of some importance." Teyla stated, she also was looking at the fallen Wraith. "Perhaps that is why they decided to take it."

Sheppard looked grim.

"Well, let's hope she won't miss it."

After the gate was up, Ronon picked her up and carried her through.

**Next:** Off to Atlantis!

Comments? Questions? Anything you'd like to get off your chest? Review!

As you can tell I'm not editing anything yet it will come after Elizabeth is involved also carson is still the head doctor in Atlantis.

"Ha! Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, hmm?"  
>- McKay, hearing about Shephard's death in an alternate timeline, "Before I Sleep"<p> 


	3. language barrier

Ok now is when I do some editing I own nothing enjoy

**Ch.3**

Asura woke up, startled. She felt tingly and numb all over. Her head felt a little cloudy. And she wasn't sure why.

Then she remembered, those stuns. The whole fight scene. What were they? Those creatures were different. They could heal rapidly and they were much harder to kill then anything she had encountered in the past . Though the fact wasn't too strange. She was from a galaxy with such a high amount of diversity.

Just the bottom line was, she hadn't ever seen them before. Plus, she had to remember she was a in a different galaxy all together.

Asura had hardly looked at her surroundings. She could tell it was some sort of infirmary. No bacta, kolto or medical druids. It seemed very...primitive.

There was some sort of sack and tube attached to her arm and she had on some sort of thin material. She had on blankets. But underneath her thin medical dressings...she had nothing else on. She was naked.

"Ahh!" She sat up. Her head pounded. "Ow...dang."

Asura looked around for some personal of any sort. "Hello?" She moved off the bed and put her feet on the floor. "Where are my clothes?"

A man stuck his head out from around the corner. He smiled and said something.

Uh oh. She didn't understand the language just like last time.

He seemed kind though. He looked official, as if he was a doctor.

"Stang. You don't speak Basic."

Asura smiled back at him. And tried Huttese. Nope. Bothan. Nope.

Wookie-speak? "Ryaaah. Ha!"

She laughed at herself. Only wookies were aloud to speak their language. Anyone else sounded a little foolish.

The doctor looked at her funny. And chuckled.

Well, at least he can tell I'm trying.

He pointed at himself. "Carson Beckett." Wow, his accent was weird.

Was that hello? "Carson Beckett?" She repeated.

Asura pointed at herself. "Asura. Asura Seray."

She stuck out her hand. He seemed to be familiar with the gesture and shook her hand.

"Beckett." He said again with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr. Beckett seemed amused with his new patient. He was startled when the team brought her in. Unconscious and a little roughed up. Colonel Sheppard related the story of how they came across her.

A warrior with extraordinary strength and dexterity, that took on a group of Wraith with ease. And took on several hits with a stun gun.

Very intriguing. She was also very pretty. He couldn't help noticing. Dark brunette hair setting off her deep blue eyes.

Dr. McKay walked into the infirmary and noticed the two of them trying to converse.

"How's our patient?"

Instead of answering, Beckett pointed to McKay. "Rodney. Rod-ney"

She copied him, even his Scottish accent.

"Okay, Carson...she's not five." Rodney said with an eye roll.

Beckett seemed to be enjoying this. "I may not be a literary expert, but, I think she was trying to converse with me. Just with languages I've never heard off."

"Really? You sure she's just not insane?"

"I think she's much smarter than we think." Beckett smiled at her. He could tell she was trying desperately to understand them. "And I ran tests while she was out. She's perfectly heathy. And in great condition, other then some scaring."

"Scaring?"

"Yeah. Looks as though she either had a run in with some sort of battle or she extremely accident prone."

Rodney nodded. "Well, interesting. Anyway, Elizabeth wants to meet her. And I was hoping to run some tests on her."

Beckett seemed dejected, he wanted to spend more time with her. "Ah, alright. Just be careful...she's my patient."

"Yes, yes I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-

After given some comfortable clothes to change into and some privacy, she was 'asked' by 'Beckett' to go with 'Rodney'.

Her robes seemed unavailable, but the new clothing wasn't bad. At least she wasn't running around with her bed sheet. She could imagine how embarrassing that could be.

Rodney led Asura to a large circular room. Doors were open around it on all sides, and a single woman was sitting at the desk in the center.

A sort of flat computer was next to her, propped up on the surface.

Rodney motioned her to take a seat, as he sat down in front of the computer.

She decided to sit across from them. She could tell it was their form of an interrogation.

No, not even that. How could she be interrogated when she couldn't even understand the language?

Asura watched curiously as the 'doors' around the room closed all together, producing on solid wall around her. Leaving the three of them alone.

The two of them talked with one another. Rodney glanced at her. Giving her an odd look. But a couple of times, the woman gave Asura an assuring smile. As if not to leave her completely out.

Asura smiled back and nodded. She wanted them to know that they had her own consent with this sort of, 'group' meeting. She was their guest after all.

Asura knew Rodney was running tests. It didn't bother her as much, though. Right off, she trusted them.

And where was she to argue? She couldn't formulate any words to express herself. Asura was happy that they even allowed her to stay.

But, It was hard knowing she was an outsider.

For a moment her thoughts went to the Mandalorian. Jakel...She wondered if he was even still alive. And he was without the force. It would be harder on him. He couldn't get a sense of things or even absorb.

Suddenly, the thought struck her.

Absorb!

She had seen dark Jedi do it to prisoners. They could manipulate the minds onto others. Stealing thoughts. It took concentration to say the least. Not to mention will.

If she could use that to her advantage in such a way that she could understand them...

She had to try.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Rodney was almost done with his tests.

Her brain waves were off the charts. It was interesting to watch.

He reminisced with the time when Chaya, the Ancient woman or 'Sheppard's fling' had been in the hot seat. The screen at the time looked similliar.

"This is so interesting." Rodney quipped.

"I know. You've said it five times already." Carter said. "Make any headway with what she is?"

Carter looked at the woman and nodded to her reassuringly.

"Well...Beckett's tests reveal she's human. And not even Ancient. But from my standpoint here?" Rodney shook his head in disbelief. "There is something. That's for sure."

Carter glanced between the two of them. "Well, I don't sense a threat. But we can't be too sure."

Rodney looked at Carter. "If we somehow come across an advanced state of human. And make a discovery, can we name it after me?"

Samantha Carter merely stared at him.

Rodney looked exasperated. "Look...I had to just ask, ok?"

With his tests now finished, he looked at the woman. And to his surprise her head was lowered and her eyes were closed.

"Um, where we that boring?"

Then, without notice his head felt weird. As if some gravitational force was on each side of his brain and was starting to push. It wasn't exactly painful.

"Do you-" He put his hands to his temple. "Do you feel that?"

He somehow was able to look at Carter. She hadn't moved and was staring strangely ahead with a blank expression.

"Y..Yes-" She mumbled. "Is she doing that?"

But suddenly it was gone.

The woman in front of them gasped loudly.

Rodney shook off the feeling he just had. "That was weird."

Weir looked concerned. "Should we treat that as a breach in security?"

The woman took in a few deep breaths. She slowly moved her eyes up to meet theirs. "Finally!"

Rodney and Carter looked at each other and then back at her, who conveniently fell unconscious.

**Next:** Nice detailed description of the Force and the Jedi, anyone?

If you wanna, you can review too! Thanks once again to all those who have already, you know who you are!

"Any way to figure out what they're saying?"  
>"Yes, of course — it says right here: 'Why is the smart one having to stop and answer so many questions?'"<br>- Sheppard and McKay, "Aurora"


	4. explination

I own nothing not even this plot or characters, enjoy

**Ch. 4**

Asura opened her eyes slowly. The bright light struck her eyes more than before and hurt her head. She hardly felt like moving.

"Well, hello again."

Asura looked over and noticed that the doctor had been standing right next to her bed.

"Ahh!" She tried to sit up and immediately put her hands to her head. After forcing her mind on the two in the room, it felt as if her head was now filled with lead. And it pounded. Stupid…she'd put it through enough stress today.

She looked over sheepishly at Dr. Beckett. "Er, Hi. I guess I fainted."

Beckett's face took on a stunned look. "Excuse me? Did you just say something in English? Or was that my imagination..."

"Yes, I believe that's the language I'm speaking. I also picked up a few others...um, Sprechen sie Deutsch?"

He stared at her not believing his ears. "I heard something strange happened in the briefing room but..." His voice trailed off as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "How did you do that?"

She craned her neck to look at him, then dropped her head back to the pillow. She played out in her head the long, hectic story involved with explaining her world to these people. From what she had picked up analyzing their minds, they didn't seem to even know the force existed. Forget about trying to explain what a jedi was. And her mind was already tired. So, she simply replied…

"Magic."

Dr. Beckett came over with two white pills and some water. She eyed them curiously.

"Magic, really? Here...take these."

She gingerly took the things from him, wondering if they were some sort of compressed food. "No, no really. I really don't have the energy to explain to you what happened. Can't we settle for magic?"

She drained the water without taking a second to pause. She looked up at him and he had hardly moved. Apparently he was waiting for an explanation.

"Wellll - it's a long story..."

A voice behind Beckett said, "And I think we'd all like to hear it."

It was the woman from the other room. Dr. Beckett was more surprised than Asura to see her there. But Asura knew she was coming. The woman was a strong leader; of course she had considered the possibility that Asura was a threat. In her place, Asura would be readying several plans, in case evasive action needed to be taken.

But she wasn't alone. The one called Rodney was with her. He had the same pensive look on his face. On the woman's other side was a tall military looking man with messy hair.

Asura sighed and again lowered her head slowly into her pillow. "Oh wonderful, an audience."

But she dragged herself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pounding in her head, and turned to look head on at them all.

The woman held her ground and waited for Asura to speak. And she wasn't smiling. The quiet stretched as they waited for her to explain herself, broken only by a small beep from a piece of machinery.

Asura looked Beckett's way and he nodded to her.

"It's ok, you can trust them. Feel free to tell them anything." He said softly.

"I consider myself grateful to be under your care and supervision and I fully understand that I am a guest in your home, so where would you like me to start?"

"How about from the beginning."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was the first time since the encounter with the Wraith that John had seen her. It had only been 12 hours since then, but she had made a rapid recovery. In fact she looked almost tranquil.

Wraith stuns can slam you for awhile. And she had been hit numerous times. He'd lost count, to tell the truth.

John had been called in after something strange occurred in the briefing room. Colonel Carter and McKay had been running tests, mostly due to McKay's acute interest in who and what she was. Not the first time McKay got all gung-ho when a pretty girl entered the scene. But his curiosity was justified, since Beckett reported she had recovered too fast for a normal human. To John's surprise, the tests proved that she wasn't ancient, either.

In any case, their new "guest" had blacked out after something Weir considered a possible threat, but couldn't explain entirely. Which was why she wanted John to accompany her to the infirmary.

Yeah, so he was a tad fuzzy on the details.

And now it was her turn to explain herself.

"Right. So, the beginning...well, I was born 26 standard years ago on a space freighter in the atmosphere of Corellia..."

John chuckled. Well at least she had a sense of humor.

"Er...how about filling us in on your sudden ability to speak English. It felt as though you entered my mind." Carter interjected.

"Oh." The woman now seemed surprised and raised a brow. "Well, I used the Force."

"I beg your pardon?"

Asura laughed. "You know...the Force. How to explain the force…Are you familiar with the term Jedi? I'm a Jedi." She had a confident look on her face as if that should have cleared things up.

Carter looked at John and he shrugged. Weir turned with a hapless look to Rodney who looked just as confused and also shrugged.

"Well, this is a new galaxy. I'm sure there are still many things we don't know about the area." Sheppard finally said. He gave a wide smile. "How about you explain what that is."

She now seemed amused and sat there a moment as if collecting her thoughts. Something told him that she didn't have to explain this so called 'force' very often.

"Well, the Force is an energy that binds all living things. It is discernable practically everywhere throughout the galaxy where I'm from. It's also in this one. Well, it isn't as strong here, I think simply because knowledge of it is limited here. It will grow stronger as more people get to know of it." This statement met with skeptical looks from them all. "It's invisible to the eye but there are effects of it that can be seen. Just like gravity, or the wind." Their level of skepticism seemed to be rising. "Really. Do your people only believe in things they can see?" She paused for a moment. John seemed bemused by this but kept on listening. "Uh, I can reach out with my mind and touch things. Physical things or animals…even others minds." She held up her left hand slowly. A medical table next to Rodney had a couple of bottles on it, and John watched one fly thru the air, making Rodney practically jump into Carter's arms. They all watched in amazement as it flew right into Asura's hand. "I can also raise, levitate and push things just with my mind... among other things."

They were all speechless. Beckett took a closer look at the bottle as if checking to see if there were any strings attached.

'So you're telekinetic." Rodney finally said.

"Yes. Well... no, not quite. Your concept of telekinesis is rooted in ideas of spiritism and psychic phenomena which, if I understood what I read in your mind correctly, most humans view as irrational and superstitious. The force exists as one of the scientific laws of the universe, like magnetism or momentum."

"So," interrupted Rodney. "On your planet, everyone moves things with their minds?"

"Not exactly. Some people are born with the ability, and some are not. But everyone knows it exists. And some who are born with the ability, such as myself, are trained to make better use of the power. These are called Jedi."

"Apparently you can also use your mind to invade the minds of others to gain information." Carter said. "And possibly steal secrets?"

"Which I apolofize for... I've never used the Force in that way before. I realize it could be viewed as an invasion of your privacy. But I considered this to be an emergency and, honestly, I only peeked in on your language centers." She looked Weir in the eye. "I wouldn't go so far as to learn personal information. You have my word."

To John she seemed safe, though in this day and age it was hard to trust anyone they came across- especially someone with extreme "super hero" powers. But it wasn't as if they were going to throw her out. Especially after she had proved herself so formidable against a whole group of Wraith.

Rodney – as usual – couldn't keep from jumping in. "So you are saying that there is some invisible 'force' controlling everything. How come I never knew this?"

"Perhaps you haven't come across a way to manipulate it yet. As I said, the Force here isn't quite as strong as in the galaxy I come from."

"Right… and so someday we'll all magically be able to use it. Hey, maybe we can just levitate the Wraith the next time we run into them."

"You know, someday you'll trade in your sarcasm for a soapbox."

John immediately raised his hand. "Oh, I like her."

He looked over at her, and she was watching him with her head cocked to one side. He walked over and held out his hand. To his surprise she shook it.

"I'm John Sheppard."

"Asura Seray."

"Well, Asura. We're just visiting this galaxy also."

_The end please review_

"Easy, now! You went to all that trouble to save my life, be a shame to kill me."  
>- McKay, trying to calm a confused Ellia, "Instinct"<p> 


	5. tour

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing having to deal with Star Wars or Stargate. Though I can dream.!

**Ch. 5**

Samantha Carter took a seat in her office and got ready to make a few additions to her log. Since their new guest was something of a discovery, she was compelled to make a note.

She had just given Asura the run of Atlantis, so to speak. Sheppard was giving her the tour, which was typical of him: Asura was female, after all. She smirked. At least he was good at it.

She wanted to make sure Asura met everyone, since she could end up being permanent addition to Atlantis, unless Rodney or Zelenka could figure out a way to get her back to where she came from. But right now, that seemed highly unlikely. So, Sam thought, might as well get Asura familiar with her surroundings. It helped that Asura adapted to things quickly. Elizabeth took out her laptop, then was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Rodney stepped in.

" Can I talk with you?"

"I don' t see why not," she said, setting down her laptop. "Is this about Asura?"

"Yes." He quickly took a seat. "So what do you think of her? I mean, what we saw in the infirmary – that wasn't something you see everyday."

"No, I guess not. Though you have to take into consideration the fact that we are in a strange and new environment. I'm sure that, like me, you had prepared yourself to see all kinds of strange things, right?" She gave Rodney a quick smile. "And this just adds to the list."

"Yeah, you're right."

"In any case, she doesn't seem to be a threat, so far. And it wouldn't be fair to simply maroon her on same strange planet just because she has powers that, theoretically at least, could easily overpower our security. By the same token, the very fact that we saw her wipe out several of the Wraith pretty much rules out her being some kind of Wraith spy, doesn't it? Or Genii for that matter." Sam paused a moment to study Rodney's frown before continuing. "Still...it wouldn't hurt to take some precautions. You could let Colonel Sheppard know that."

"Knowing him, he'll disagree."

"Perhaps."

Rodney rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "It's only because she's pretty. In fact, I'm usually attracted to blondes but she's one of the few dark-haired woman I wouldn't mind ..." He looked at Weir's own brunette hair and realized where that sentence was headed.

Sam gave him an amused look.

"Er uh, I mean..." He blushed, looked at the door and pointed to it. "I'm gonna go..."

"Ok, let me know if you and Zelenka come up with anything." Sam said trying not to laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Asura had an interesting time walking around the compound known as 'Atlantis' with John. She had gotten Carter and Beckett's permission to leave the infirmary. And she had to admit she felt like she needed to take a break. According to the doctor, she had made a full recovery even if she still felt a slight twinge in her head.

Many of the people here seemed to be interested in who she was. Most likely they'd heard about what happened. A couple people even seem hesitant around her.

At the moment she was in the gate-room. The large round 'Stargate' looked like a oversized ornament, like some antique necklace. The beauty was negated, however, by the military guards that were standing at attention to both sides of it.

She gave one a smile and he returned with a curt nod. They still didn't quite trust her, but she couldn't blame them. They really didn't know her quite yet. In fact, Asura was surprised she had gotten permission to move about this much.

She walked over to examine the Stargate. "It's actually very pretty. Especially when it's lit up."

In fact, it looked exactly like the one on Kashyyyk, with the exception that this one was missing the lower-planet overgrowth on it.

John nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"And you call it a Stargate, right?"

"Yeah."

"How come Dr. Beckett sounds different than you?"

He laughed. "Well, actually he's from Scotland back on Earth. So...he has a Scottish accent. Me, I'm American."

"Ah I see." Asura said. She seemed to be taking this in little by little. She had come to comprehend that Earth was the planet most of the individuals she'd met so far came from. They had all apparently gotten here through this Stargate.

"So you are explorers...and you said you didn't design or create this technology?"

"Nope. Earth's space program only extends to its moon…about 3 days travel. We don't have anything that would even reach the end of our own solar system. The Stargates were built by a group we call the Ancients, and one was discovered by archaeologists on Earth. It's really old. This gate is well over 10,000 years old. That far back in Earth history our technology hadn't even come up with the wheel, yet."

Asura seemed even more intrigued. "Hmm… And I haven't ever seen this type of technology on any planet I've visited, either." She looked around slowly, taking in details. She pointed toward the ceiling. "Was this place underwater?"

He looked up and wondered how she knew that. To him it looked normal. Did she see some weird seaweed growing somewhere? "Uh, yeah...how'd you know? Is there water damage?"

"I can tell by the architecture and shape. It's similar to structures on Mon Calamari. Great minds think alike."

John just smiled and nodded, since he had no idea what she was talking about.

Mon Calamari is a water world and its inhabitants live beneath the surface.

Oh ok, that's pretty cool, when we arrived here so did we for a short time.

He then looked a little cocky. "So uh, this is pretty neat technology, eh? Kinda surpasses yours, maybe?"

"Oh, no."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

She laughed and turned to look at him. "You know nothing about what we have where I come from."

"Heh, I guess not."

"Sure, our technology may not be as pretty or shiny as your Stargate, I'll give you that." She said and gave him a pat on the shoulder since he seemed so surprised. "But, despite that, it's quite advanced."

"Well, I'm glad we're still 'pretty and shiny.'"

"Speaking of which, do you know where they are keeping my light-saber?"

John started to walk over to the lift transport and she walked with him. He had decided, apparently to show her a different section.

"You're what? You're light-saber?"

They both walked into the transport and he pressed a button on the panel.

Asura suddenly felt panic along with the whoosh of the transport. If they refused to give her back her light-saber… "The weapon I was carrying. I uh, noticed it wasn't with my robes. So I assumed it had been taken away for security purposes. Which is fine, I just hope no one tries to tinker with it, it can be very dangerous."

Other than Jakel – and she didn't even know whether he was still alive or not - her light-saber was the only thing that connected her to her universe. Plus, her light-saber was her pride and joy. Had been ever since the day she had created it.

"Oh! That sword thingee. One of the Wraith who knocked you out carried it through the Stargate. I meant to tell you." He said nonchalantly. "Sorry about that. Was it valuable?"

"What..." She turned to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. And as the lift transport's doors opened, the first thing Rodney, standing there waiting for the lift, saw, was Asura shaking John by the shoulders saying, "Who carried it through the Stargate?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ronon Dex walked toward the Atlantis gym doors. He had just finished with his daily exercise.

He had jogged through some of the lower, so far uninhabited levels of Atlantis and had worked up a sweat. But he decided that he wanted to practice sparring today. Usually he could suck in some unsuspecting underling of Sheppard's. He grinned, it was at least fun to practice.

The gym doors opened. Only Teyla was standing there, examining a couple of staff weapons.

She looked over and smiled at him. "Hello Ronon."

"Morning, Teyla." He said as he strode in. "So, you gonna spar with me...or what?"

"Actually, Colonel Sheppard just asked me to meet him here. He is going to bring in the woman we found last night. Apparently she has recovered and is getting a tour."

"A tour, huh?"

Just then the door swished open. John walked in followed by a woman Ronon recognized as the one he had carried through the gate last night.

If Ronon was right, she looked slightly upset. He was surprised by her appearance; not at all like the pale, unconscious form he had delivered to the infirmary. Tall, in fact. She was probably only a couple inches shorter than Sheppard himself. And she appeared to be in pretty good shape.

She was now out of the robes she had been wearing, and despite her current look of despair...she looked, well, Ronon could only describe it as 'serene.' Self-confident and calm. Last night he could tell she was warrior elite, but today, something about her gait and posture added to the picture.

He immediately gained more respect for her.

Teyla smiled at both of them. "Hello," she said, nodding.

"Hello, Teyla. Ronon." John said, he looked slightly less comfortable than their visitor. . "I uh, need to explain what the Wraith are. Quickly"

"Those creatures that attacked me last night? Yes, any explanation would be helpful. Especially where I can find them."

John nodded and turned to look at Teyla and Ronon. "You see, they took her favorite weapon."

"Ohhhhh" both Ronon and Teyla chorused. Since they, especially Ronon, knew that pain exactly.

"It's not just my favorite weapon," she said with a sigh. "It was a part of me. It's who I am..."

John frowned. "Yeah, well, it's not like we can go ask for it back."

Teyla nodded. "You see, the Wraith aren't creatures you can deal with directly, as you probably noticed last night. They are the dominant species in this galaxy and they are very technologically advanced. Not to mention extremely strong. Basically, they have beaten every other species in this galaxy into submission." She stopped to give a quick glance around her surroundings. "Except us. And if we hadn't stumbled across Atlantis we wouldn't be here talking about them, either. Atlantis is really the only safe haven for us."

"They eat people with their hands," Ronon blurted.

John couldn't help but agree with Ronon's blunt assessment .

Teyla just sympathized. "Oh yes, well there's that."

The woman seemed to take it in and stood there as if waiting for more.

John repeated what Ronon said, just in case it hadn't sunk in. "They eat people with their hands. You see, they suck a being's life energy and kill them, like draining juice from a battery."

Asura just nodded. "I see, that's...unsettling. Anything else?"

Ronon gave her an appraising look. As did Teyla.

"Isn't that enough?" John was frustrated that Asura didn't seem to appreciate the threat of the Wraith. "No? How about this: Our weapons slow them down but don't kill them. And they heal incredibly rapidly…" He ran out of steam. Asura seemed unimpressed with the level of threat presented by the Wraith. What kind of monsters was she accustomed to in her galaxy?

"Where are my manners? Ronon, Teyla... this is Asura Seray. She's something called a 'Jedi' and is not from this galaxy or mine, or any we've ever heard of."

**Next:** Meet my Mandalorian friend, everyone.

"Can we submerge the city again?"  
>"It's a city, not a yo-yo."<br>- Caldwell and McKay, "The Siege #3"


	6. jakel

**Ch. 6**

John provided, with some input from Asura, a short run-through of what she had told the group in the infirmary. So now they understood that she was this 'Jedi'. Of course Asura knew they couldn't possibly understand everything right off. It was a lot to take in.

Teyla was the first to speak up.

"Asura, I am Teyla Emmagen. It's an honor to meet you. Last night when we saw you, it...wasn't quite the best of circumstances." She said with a smile. She gestured over to Ronon. "And this is…"

"Ronon Dex." Ronon said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet both of you." Asura said graciously.

"I think you'll like these two, Asura. They're the warriors around here." John said. He grinned. "Not to mention yours truly. They've taught me a few things." He picked up a short wooden staff and flipped it around.

Asura could feel Ronon examining her through his dark eyes.

"Care for a bit of sparring? Only, of course, if feel up to it." Ronon said, prodding.

"Sure, why not?" She knew he was flirting, but she assumed that this galaxy was not so different from her own in at least this one respect: men found it easier to engage women in physical contact sports than to ask them for a date.

John looked skeptical. "You know you don't have to. You just got out of the infirmary..."

Asura smiled. "Don't worry. That should slow me down just enough so that I don't hurt your warrior."

She moved gracefully onto the mat, and after a pause, Ronon stepped forward. His calculating look, this time from the far end of the training mat, seemed to be less about her looks, and more about her abilities as an opponent.

"We can do this without weapons, if you want." He said gruffly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He came at her first, crouching and circling to his left. He threw a fist, which she dodged, and as he pivoted around he swung his elbow back towards her head. She just managed to get her head out of the way of the elbow blow, grabbed his elbow and threw him to the side. He was faster than she had anticipated. Ronon swiveled and swept her knees from behind, making them buckle and sending her face toward the mat. But she didn't do a face plant. She quickly held out her hands and landed on her palms. Now she was low to the ground.

Supporting herself on her left hand, Asura shot out her right and grabbed Ronon's ankle. As she pulled it toward her, under her belly, she rolled up it to her right, ending face up, with her weight across his abdomen, and her left elbow cocked to cave in his face. He grinned, and held up both hands in defeat. His reaction time was good, but she was faster. He hadn't seen that move coming.

She pushed herself up using her free arm and flipped back on her feet.

John was impressed. "What kind of fighting style is that?"

"Echani."

"E-what-i?"

Asura allowed herself a small smile and shook her head. Instead of answering she waited for Ronon to dust himself off and come at her again. He looked angry. Maybe he didn't like getting his butt knocked down by a girl. Too bad. It was a mistake to allow his emotions to dictate his fighting style. But it was a bigger mistake to allow his emotions to show so plainly on his face. There was much he could learn from the ways of the jedi, if he only would.

His eyes were like daggers as he lunged forward, fist first. He was amazingly fast, unexpectedly so for so tall a man. His footwork was impossible to follow with the naked eye. Still, Asura methodically dodged his lunge and stepped sideways. She used her left arm to grab his forearm as it missed its target; Her right hand went to the back of his shoulder. For a moment it looked as if they were waltzing. But she pivoted her weight and used these two points to throw him clock-wise, and flipped him onto his back. Yet again, he slammed onto the gym mat, his breath exploding out of him. This time she remained standing, still gripping his forearm.

John laughed and Teyla merely smiled, while Ronon looked beat.

"You're good. I'll give you that." Ronon said from the floor.

"You're pretty good too." Asura replied.

"Yeah Ronon, just imagine if she was a real enemy," John said. "I think she's waiting for you to say 'uncle.'"

Ronon's face turned grim.

Asura tugged on the forearm. "Here, let me help you up."

He made as if he were accepting, but then twisted his arm and grabbed her wrist. As he jerked her forward he used one leg to catapult her onto her back onto the floor behind him. Then, almost copying Asura herself, he held the arm while rolling his weight over her. Soon he was over the top of her. He had one of her arms pinned between them and he used his other hand to pin her neck to the floor, half-choking her.

"Ronon, that was hardly fair." Teyla said, half annoyed. John rolled his eyes. It was a fight, after all…fair had nothing to do with it. Still, it would make life simpler if Ronon could figure out that the aggression that made him a great asset in a fight, made him hard to live with the rest of the time.

"Yes - ugh, ...I agree with her. Not too fair." Asura said slowly from underneath his grasp. She could have easily gotten out from under him, but she had something else in mind.

Ronon grinned. "Now, in our galaxy, you say 'uncle.' I won..." he looked sheepishly at John and Teyla, "Besides, I wouldn't have hurt her..."

Asura said nothing and the next second Ronon felt as if an invisible force-field hit him in the chest. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Asura bounced to her feet.

He climbed slowly to his feet. "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

Asura laughed evily. "I don't think you quite understand the ''fairness' part."

"Ah, ah. Now, now children." John said.

Ronon sighed and admitted defeat. "Actually, you are pretty good. I wouldn't mind learning some of your fighting techniques."

"Really?"

Teyla nodded. "I would enjoy that as well. I'm up for anything that helps against the Wraith."

-.-.-.-.-

As Teyla was speaking, John's communicator bleeped in his ear. It was colonel Carter.

"John?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to go back to P3X-899."

He walked over to a corner to hear her better. "The planet we just went to the other night?"

"Yes, I have need for you to speak with the leader again. The barley we agreed on will work. Teyla went to the mainland this morning with Major Lorne and one of the botanists, um Laird, I think. Anyway, it'll plant nicely and be a good food supply for the Athosians and us."

"Teyla went to the mainland this morning? She didn't tell me that..."

Carter gave a short laugh. "You were kinda preoccupied with someone else."

"Oh, right."

"The sooner you can leave the better. You can take Asura if you'd like."

"Actually that might not be a bad idea."

"How's that?"

"She didn't arrive alone. She had a guy in a space suit with her. I don't know if he got carried off by the Wraith but if he didn't...we might want to check on him."

"Is it another one of those Jedi?"

"I'm not sure. But we can check it out."

The communication over, John returned his attention to the others. Asura had begun showing both Teyla and Ronon moves. It was comical to watch. She held up her fists and both would follow her moves. At one point she chided Ronon.

"No, no, like this." She said walking over and moving Ronon's arms up slightly. "Think leverage, not power. There you go..."

John cleared his throat and all three looked over at him. "Asura, is there anything you can tell me about the guy that was with you the other night?"

Asura looked at him blankly for a second. "Oh right, the Mandalorian. His name is Jakel." Asura felt a pang of guilt for a moment. How could she have forgotten so easily?

"What's a Mandalorian?" Ronon asked.

"They are a warrior race. They are completely human but long story short...he's my enemy. In my galaxy they have been waging a long, drawn-out civil war. And he cornered me on Kashyyyk. The planet that has a Stargate. And he followed me through. Once we saw what we were up against, we decided we had to team up against the Wraith."

"Which is when we found you." Teyla interjected quietly.

"Yes, that's right. Though I'm afraid he's stuck on that planet."

"Well, you're in luck!" John said with a grin. "We get to go back to that planet."

Teyla smiled. She knew why they were going back. Barley, to help grow on the mainland. It would feed her people and keep them busy with a harvest.

"It would be nice, actually, to check on him." Asura commented. "Enemy or not, he's the only connection to my own place and time."

"Well, now you get your chance." John said.

John walked out of the gym, followed by everyone else. Asura had been quietly mulling over the concept of going back to what she thought of as the gateway to her galaxy. It was going to be interesting seeing it in a different light, knowing where she actually was in the line of events and not being attacked by some weird alien race. Well, hoping, at least, that they won't be attacked. Listening to her new companions it seemed as though they could get attacked on any planet at any time. And she still didn't have a lightsaber. She knew she needed to make another one.

"Yeah, there's something to look forward to…if he's alive, he might try and kill you, and if he's dead, you lose your connection. He's probably dead." Ronon dropped, unfeelingly, into the silence.

"Do you have a one track mind?" John asked Ronon sincerely.

-.-.-.-.-

After gearing up, the team including Asura walked through the Stargate. Asura was still robe-less. She had on military gear that was a plain gray set of pants and jacket. Once on the other side, John handed her a gun.

"This is a P-90. Should help if things get, you know, sticky. Not that they will."

Asura took it from him and knew immediately how to hold it. She scanned the horizon, raising her gun and quickly aimed at various objects.

"Well, you seem to know a great deal about weaponry."

Asura gave him a look. "I am a General, colonel Sheppard."

"No kidding?"

Rodney McKay had decided he wanted to come as well. To 'stretch his legs' is how he put it. "Rodney feels left out when the team goes anywhere without him," John told Asura quietly.

The team consisted of John, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Asura and Laird, the newest botanist who had just arrived from the latest Daedelus trip. They started out from the 'gate area and walked toward the village.

-.-.-.-.

The sun was shining and everything was bright and welcoming. Asura could hardly tell it was the same planet. The trampled Earth in front of the gate was the only telltale sign of any sort of fight that had happened just two nights earlier.

"This is so exciting!" Laird squealed. "I mean, when I entered my field of expertise I never imagined that I would be getting to set foot on an alien planet."

"Oh yeah. It's a real joy." McKay grumbled. "Just wait till you get shot at or maimed in some horrifying way."

"Dr. McKay, I seem to recall how you specifically requested to come on this trip with us." Teyla said, smiling.

Before Rodney could retort, Sheppard made his calls.

"I'm going to go speak with Marya, the leader of this place. Teyla, Rodney and Laird, you can come with me." He looked at Asura and Ronon. "And you two can look around. Just try not to upset anyone."

-.-.-.-.-

While Sheppard and his team went to speak with the leader about the grain, Asura and Ronon casually glanced around the village. It was much larger than she expected. Asura was also surprised by how primitive some things were.

"So I'm guessing the Wraith really keep people in check in this galaxy," she said. "It doesn't seem to have much technology, other than Atlantis. Or is this the only planet like this?"

"No, all planets in the area are pretty much like this. The Wraith cull people to feed on and leave enough so that the population doesn't die. They allow just enough technology so the people can have some sort of existence, while at the same time deterring any other advancement. So, yeah, technology around here is low. My planet in fact was completely destroyed by the Wraith." Ronon paused and composed himself. "Same with Teyla's people. They were once a mighty race now reduced to a small group."

"And the Wraith haven't ever been stopped?"

"No, they are still the dominant species."

Asura was surprised at how nonchalant Ronon could be about what should have been a painful subject. But pain and suffering does harden people, Asura knew from personal experience.

"So what does this guy of yours look like?" Ronon asked. He may have been trying to change the subject. "I mean, have you seen him outside of that suit of armor?"

Asura laughed. "The only Mandalorians I've seen close up were either dead or dying. To see one without his armor...now that would be a sight."

Asura decided to do some exploring. The locals didn't seem afraid of the visitors. After a short walk they encountered a local man.

"Hello, there!" She called out to him.

He nodded a greeting. "You two came with the group from the Ring of the Ancestors?"

"Yes," Ronon replied. "But we were wondering...two nights ago, the night when the Wraith came. Is there by any chance someone else staying here from that night?"

"Oh, yes. Him."

Asura knew they stumbled across Jakel.

The man continued. "He came just two nights ago."

"Where can we find him?" She asked.

"He's in the far building. We tend to our sick there."

And then Asura heard it. It came from behind a couple of buildings near by.

"Get you're hands off of me!" Whatever it was, it was speaking in Basic.

Jakel. It had to be.

"Jakel?" Asura walked over quizzically. Ronon followed suit, just as interested in the commotion.

Sure enough, he was standing there. His armor was off and all he had on was a one-piece undergarment that was usually worn underneath the armor suit. And it had been pulled off his upper body, so that he wore just the leggings. She stifled a laugh. Mandalorians were known for being secretive about their identity under their infamous armor. Usually they did not share it with outsiders.

He looked different than Asura had imagined. Since Mandalorians had been trying to control her galaxy for such a long time, she would imagine them to have more of a hardened look. He wasn't bad looking in the least. His hair was cut short. Undoubtedly shaved down to keep it from interfering with his helmet. A couple of battle scars here and there on his chest. He was also taller than she had remembered. He was just as tall as Ronon, maybe even taller.

However, he was angrier than a wampa in 90 degree weather. And was cursing at everyone that got within ten feet of him. He swiveled and saw Asura standing there.

"Ahh!"

His hands went up defensively over his bare chest. Not only were strange people seeing him vulnerable, but a Jedi was seeing him vulnerable.

Asura felt a little sorry for him.

"I guess they got your armor off." She said with an innocent smile. The current circumstances were highly entertaining.

It seemed to anger him more. He pointed violently at two girls that were whispering and giggling to each other. One had his helmet in her arms.

"I woke up with them taking off my armor!"

He glared at them. One of the girls gave a short flirtatious wave.

"I think they like you." Asura said.

He seemed to pretend not to notice. Jakel was trying to keep his tough guy aura. He even glared over at Ronon.

Ronon, who had been listening to the exchange in a language he didn't understand, decided getting into the middle of this wouldn't be worth it.

"If they knew what who they were dealing with...if we were..." He paused and gritted his teeth. "If we were in our own galaxy, they would know better!"

"But we aren't in our own galaxy, Jakel. In fact, I'm not sure we can get back." She composed herself and adopted a calming aura to help ease Jakel's infuriated state. "So we must make the best of our current situation. It's what Mandalore would want you to do."

It was the second time since they had been together that Asura referred to Mandalore. It was the single leader that all Mandalorians served and revered. A kind of cross between their president and their god.

Jakel nodded and looked somewhat distant as if remembering his dear old leader and fellow Mandalorians.

"Yes...Yes, Mandalore would want me to make the best of our current situation." He repeated.

Jakel sighed and dropped his shoulders. He seemed, she realized, defeated. She'd never before seen a live Mandalorian who even knew the meaning of the word. It was just dawning on him that he might never go back to familiar surroundings. To a world where people got out of his way. Where they would never dream of touching him, let alone removing his armor!

Asura walked over to the two young women. "Was he badly wounded?"

They both looked at each other. One finally spoke. "Actually he had lost quite a lot of blood from the Wraith attack two nights ago. I have no idea why he's still alive."

Asura nodded knowingly. "He's of a race called Mandalorian. They heal considerably faster than normal."

The other girl looked wary. "Is he human?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

That seemed to put both at ease.

The first girl smiled. "So you know his language..."

"Yes, we came together. Through the Stargate, I mean the 'ring of the ancients,' I believe you call it. We're from the same place." She glanced over at him and he had been staring at her while they conversed. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be trying to calculate how a Jedi could be speaking with the natives.

He also still didn't seem to trust anybody yet, giving anyone that came within two feet of him an animalistic glare.

The other girl look dejected. "Oh...so I guess you are together then."

Asura arched a brow. "Erm…what?"

"You know, wed…life partners?"

She laughed. "Married? Oh no...no." This galaxy kept making things funnier and funnier. Asura tried to imagine herself married to the enemy, hah. Or even married, period. Not very common for Jedi. Asura grinned slyly.

"No, he's all yours, ladies."

The two girls giggled.

Jakel, still confused, was beginning to catch on. "Are you talking about me? You're talking about me aren't you!"

Asura soothed him. "Come on, Jakel. There are no opponents here worthy of a battle. These are simple people, and it is there custom to take care of wounded people. Just relax and enjoy it. The only enemies you have to worry about here are the creatures we saw the other night, and they aren't currently on this planet."

The two girls came forward, and from somewhere more women showed up. It seemed that the newest guest was a somewhat strange but nevertheless interesting commodity.

At that point, Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team showed up with Marya the leader. She smiled.

"Have you put our stranger at ease?" She asked.

John spotted Jakel, but it took him a second to realize that this was the same person as the fierce warrior he had seen two nights ago. He now sat half naked surrounded by attentive girls. Asura thought she heard him say something like 'lucky bastard' under his breath. Asura then answered the leader's question.

"Yes," Asura said to Marya, "I've explained to him that you mean him no harm. That should make his stay easier on himself and others."

"Uh, yeah...I can see that." Sheppard said with an eye roll.


	7. its not just a rock

**Ch. 7**

Asura was happy with Jakel's warm welcome to this small village.

It was small and humble, but it seemed like most things in this galaxy were. And yet, it's both Asura and Jakel's forte at adapting.

She turned away from the small group near her and looked up at the clear blue sky. She sighed.

Returning to their own galaxy was futile. Asura knew that. Jakel knew that.

Their hopes of reuniting with their own worlds were destroyed. And that hung in the air like a fog cloud around them. They dared not speak of it to each other. It could have brought up emotions and thoughts of those they will never see again.

Asura was a lone jedi now. She had come to terms with that. But it was now her mission to make her current location a better place because of it.

She knew Jakel was going to stay on this planet. At this village. He would help defend them and train them. Fortunately, language barriers could be fixed. Eventually he'd learn to speak like them and act like them. He would become an asset. Especially with a certain enemy like the Wraith around. Mandalorians were an interesting kind. They worked and administrated themselves better when military strategies were put into place.

Which is why they were such a difficult foe when the Jedi fought them. Asura winced. They are still fighting them. The millions of light years she was away from that war, the idea still cut her to the core.

But the Mandalorian war seemed so long ago now. And now the both of them could start a new era.

Perhaps it was the fates that brought them to this place. Perhaps it was just chance. It certainly wasn't luck. Luck usually makes things easier.

She saw her group reuniting and getting ready to once again make their way through the Stargate.

John Sheppard walked over and gave her a lop-sided grin.

"You ready?" Apparently the look on Asura's face concerned him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said with a wave of calmness coming over her. She looked up at the sky again, briefly. "Just coming to terms with my fate."

"Ah. I see. I do that every time I go on a mission with Rodney."

Asura laughed. She was glad that her new friends were developing into a family. The Atlantis group was just what she needed to make her stay in the Pegasus galaxy more comfortable.

Just then, both Asura and John turned to see Jakel coming towards them. His gaggle of girls had finally gave him a moment of peace.

He gave Sheppard a stern nod and turned to the Jedi. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Uh, ok...Asura, we'll wait for you at the 'gate, but before that give him this. Shepherd said while giving me a piece of paper and some kind of remote. It's the address for atlatntis and GDO if he ever wants to join us… or see you. He said smugly as he turned and walked fast-paced back to his awaiting group.

Very funny! I said loudly enough for him to hear me as I could feel my face getting a little red.

Asura watched him walk away and secretly wondered if somehow Jakel was intimidating to John. She found it funny. Even when the Mandalorian was at ease he still had a rough exterior towards anything that moved.

She smiled at Jakel. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Not exactly."

She could sense he was joking of course. He probably didn't want Asura to leave him, but he always knew that an invitation to Atlantis was always open ended.

He motioned to her to follow him and led her to a small hut. She followed him inside and it was, surprisingly, littered with blasters and various articles of his armor. Undoubtedly, this is where he stayed.

"I have something for you. Something that could be of use."

Jakel reached for one of his gauntlets and unhatched part of the casing on the wrist. A small gem was hidden there.

"Mandalorians always did have strange hiding places for things." She said with a grin.

He pulled it out and handed it over.

"A lightsaber crystal, from the fields of Dantooine. A crystal cave near the Khoonda."

Asura gasped. "I thought I would..._never_...see something like this again." She gave him a quick hug, which was awkward.

She then held it up to get a better look at it. It was small and filmy white. It was a rare crystal, unlike most. It could have easily sold for 100,000 credits in large markets like Coruscant or Alderaan. But to a Mandalorian, it wasn't the money that mattered. It was the bartering power they could hold over anyones head.

"You don't know what this means! I could...I could make another lightsaber, and make a devastatingly large hole in the Wraith regime." I said excitingly and spontaneously hugged jakel. Jakel himself didn't seem to mind that much as he awkwardly put his right hand around me and patted me on the back.

Um sorry. I said realizing what I just did.

Um… no problem "Figuratively and literally. The crystal isn't worth anything here. So I'd rather someone who could use it, have it."

"Thank you so much. This means a lot Jakel." She gushed.

He nodded. And pointed to the door. "Now go back to your new home and create destruction." He grinned evilly, which was unsettling but he meant it with great affection.

"Oh I will."

Asura walked to the gate with a slight spring in her step. Her excitement was rolling off her as she stared at the crystal in her hand. It was like staring at the soul of a dear friend. Her companion and next step to being complete again. What was a Jedi without a lightsaber?

She would need some other items from McKay, but it could work.

At one point she held it up to the sun to get a better look. It gleamed and seemed to emulate the suns golden rays.

"It'll probably make a yellow blade." She mused. Usually Jedi consulars carried such colored blades. But who the hell would care?

Asura waved to her group as she walked over to them, which then Rodney started the dialing sequence.

"So did he give you a fond farewell?" Teyla asked.

"Did he tear up?" John said right after.

Teyla gave him a look.

"Actually..." Asura stated while grinning and held up her new gift. "He gave me this."

They all looked at it and tried to force enthusiasm. Even Ronon had to squint to get a better look.

"Ooh! He gave you a rock. How sweet." Rodney said.

Just then the massive circle erupted into it's watery shimmer and everyone walked into it.

Asura sighed and shook her head as she followed suit.

As soon as she was past the event horizon, she turned to Rodney.

"You don't get it. That weapon I had when you first saw me.."

Rodney nodded and become increasingly excited. "Yeah, that awesome glowy sword? What about it?" He interjected loudly.

She smiled. "This _rock_ is the key ingredient to making a new one."

His jaw dropped. And he looked down at the little crystal. "Aww it's so cute and little. Can I hold it?"

She closed her hand over it and moved backward. "No."

"Please?"

"That stone is the key to making a weapon similar to the one we saw you have?" Teyla asked.

Asura nodded. "This Adegan crystal is from Jakel. He had it among his things and decided to share it. It's a primary focusing crystal. It gives the blade it's color and meanwhile gives the blade it's energy, since it is also force sensitive."

"I'll grab Zelenka and we'll get anything you need!"

"Perfect. I have a list."

Rodney nodded. "Anything you need, we're at your service."

"Rodney I think you're getting a little over-excited." Colonel Carter said as she walked down the staits to meet the group.

Sheppard turned to Cater. "Uh, yeah...it's Rodney."

She nodded. "Good point."

He started to back away, but was still turned toward Asura. "Just meet me in my lab, and we can go over the details. Whatever it is, we can do it."

"Great, thanks McKay."

Sheppard laughed and shook his head. "This is going to be interesting."

Moments later, Asura sat in Dr. McKay's lab. She set the crystal down on the counter top in front of her and waited. She was wrapping her mind around the fact that she was going to create another lightsaber. It helped Asura settle into being in this strange galaxy even more so. She could do anything with a lightsaber by her side.

Maybe she would eventually find her old one that was lost among those hordes of Wraith. Then she would have two... A small grin crept over her lips. Now _that_ would be even better.

She was also thankful that Rodney wanted to help her out so much. Not that she wasn't able to do it alone, with his help it would speed up the process.

But just like any human with bright concepts and ideas, he could probably have a hidden motive. Perhaps he figured he could make his own. Then again, with the process of making one he would have to learn there was a lot more to it than just tinkering with electronics and hard-ware.

She shouldn't think such thoughts of Rodney. Maybe he truly wanted to help her in knowing it could help them fight the Wraith.

Just then Dr. McKay rushed in and behind him was his counterpart, Zelenka.

"Ok, what exactly did you need?" Dr. Zelenka said, getting right to the point. He, too, was brimming with energy just like McKay. Rodney must've filled him in on what exactly they were about to create.

"I will need wiring to create a emitter matrix, some sort of hand grip and casing. Secondary crystals which a lot of things can work in place of those, and we also need two focusing crystals. But they don't need to be special, like this one." She said pointing at the small one in front of them. "Some power cells, preferably anything that will require little or no recharging. But in that case we could always have an energy gate, a power conduit and a socket just in case of recharging." She stared off into space for a moment. "Umm...what else? We should add blade length adjusters, cycling field energizers, a power button and of course a dead man's switch, for safety."

McKay and Zelenka looked at each other wide eyed. Asura momentarily became down-hearted. This could be a feat too much for them.

Rodney nodded. "Ok, someone will have to be on coffee duty. We're going to have to pull an all-niter."

_Ok this one I did a little remodeling and in the future chapters it will be all me no more kipling bunny, a few hints for the futre is that jakel will be more involved so will the wraith. Please enjoy_


	8. lightsaber and making friends

_Ok in this one the first quarter of this chapt will be from bunny but the rest will be from me. Please enjoy and review._

**Ch. 8**

Building a lightsaber was like riding a swoop bike. Once you've done it, it's hard to forget.

Asura threw a quick glance at Rodney's head firmly planted on the desk top. The snoring figure was her only company. He had finally succumbed to sleep, but she was surprised at how hardy the man was. He was more adamant than anyone she knew about avoiding sleep. But his tiredness won out and he now had his head on the desk as he snored soundly, unmoving.

Zelenka was long gone. Off to another room or his own quarters. In fact, it had taken her awhile to realize he was missing.

Asura on the other hand was just in the process of completing all her finishing touches. She snapped the casing on and was satisfied with a metallic snap that it made when she encased everything for the final time.

One last touch. She closed her eyed and lowered her head. Feeling through the force, the room around her ignited into a whole new world of color and senses. Asura gazed about the room with her force-sight, glancing at the oblivious, sleepy mass of Dr. McKay and all about the random odds and ends in the lab.

The old Zero-point module in front of her now looked more depleted than ever, especially now that she had cut into it for her focusing crystals. But even through her force-sight, the long dead Zero-point module kept a low energy life. Even when completely depleted it still had some sort of life to it. They definitely were powerful.

She was just hoping her project would indeed work. "Only one way to find out."

She focused intently thru the force on her newly made weapon. Feeling through all the compartments and facets and wires, she finally aligned everything together with the force.

And then there it was. The small silver hilt was the center of a power house of energy. Dangerous power, nonetheless, but it now brimmed to life. The focusing crystals and power cells were now feeding off the main center crystal of unending energy.

It was now a full-fledged weapon.

Asura opened her eyes and stared at her new creation. It was beautiful. It was just like the first time.

She gingerly picked it up and caressed it slowly. "Time for her test drive."

Gently and carefully, she was about to reveal the moment of truth. It could backfire on her and explode half her arm into oblivion.

She pressed the silver button on the hilt and she heard the typical _snap-hiss_ of her saber coming to life. A long, golden blade shot out from the other end. It now hummed and buzzed with life.

Asura admired it carefully. She swung it around a few times, remembering the feeling of always having a saber by her side. It cut through the air with supreme accuracy.

She grinned and switched the blade off. After attaching it to her belt, she patted it fondly.

"I'll name you later."

Asura tip-toed around Rodney, who made a loud abrupt snort and went back to sleeping soundly. Something told her he slept in his lab more often than in his own room.

She just now needed a good place to practice. "Now where was the shooting range shepherd showed me earlier?" I asked out loud.

As I got to the firing range I was showed earlier, expecting it to be abandoned since it was so early in the morning and it was not so smart to fire dangers weapons when you can barely keep you eye's open. I found ronan firing his blaster into the targets creating giant holes in them. I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey." I said walking up to him

"Hey." He said gruffly. "What are you doin here?"

"I just finished my new weapon and wanted to try it out. What are you doin here?"

"Couldn't sleep, got bored and thought I'd shoot stuff." He said quite nonchalantly I could tell he was more intelligent than he was letting on regardless of his five year old sentence regarding my question but I thought it was better to continue the conversation.

"Is that because I beat you in sparing yesterday" he turned looking somewhat angry or annoyed," or because you haven't fought the wraith lately?"

"Mostly the wraith one, tayla beats me at sparing sometime and it never stops me from sleeping."

"Well good to know you're not a sexist, and isn't not fighting the wraith in a while a good thing?"

"Eh mayby but I get restless if I don't fight someone every few days." He said firing another blast at the target.

"You would make an excellent mandalorien." I said responding to his battle hungry remark.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He said looking at me puzzlingly and then firing another blast.

"Well they are the best warriors in my galaxy, so maybe." I said hearing him shoot again.

"Hey where did you get your blaster?" I asked

"My what?"

"Your blaster you know the thing your shooting with right now." I said pointing at the weapon in his hand.

"Oh this, why you wanna know about it?" He asked probably expecting me to ask where I can get one.

"Well from what I can tell the people here who run Atlantis didn't make it or they would be using them themselves."

"No they didn't , do they have a lot of um blasters in your galaxy?"

"Yes they do actually, it's the most used weaponry."

"You really must have some serious wars in your galaxy." He said reminding me of the war I escaped from when I came here. Although I know he just said something any battle ready warrior would say and didn't mean any harm it still hurt reminding me of all the death and corruption of my fellow Jedi and soldiers.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he said noticing my pain

"No its fine… you never answered my question."

"Oh right, I got it when I was a runner a few years ago." He said shooting at the last target then pressed a button and then the old targets disappeared and new ones showed up.

"I'm sorry, runner?"

After hearing my question he got out of his shooting stance put his blaster back into its holster and said. "When the wraith cull a planet sometimes they take people and implant them with locater beacons and let them loose in the galaxy to hunt them down."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I said hearing his story feeling sorry because I probably inadvertently caused him to remember a similar pain he just inadvertently caused me.

"It's no problem now would you like to try out your new weapon." He said bringing up a target to the front of the firing range so I could hit it.

The target itself was just a silhouette of any human being with no face or cloths of any kind. I could tell right away that this was meant to test someone's shooting ability only, and not to program the shooter who to discriminate which race to shoot at. This was another thing about this galaxy that was warningly different than my own because, we would only let the new requite and other soldiers shoot at targets that looked like mandalorians or other races or people who are our current enemy.

"Alright show me what that glowing stick can do." He said gruffly yet jokingly.

As I turned it on the golden blade erupted form the hilt somewhat surprising Ronan. Which I found funny. I swung my new and shiny lightsaber clean through leaving the target a smoking mess.

"Not bad." He said.

"I know but this is hardly a test for any light saber. This target is just a piece of paper, any lightsaber could easily go through steel." I said kind of disappointedly that these paper targets were all I could use to test my new weapon.

"Oh well try this out." He said bringing out a wrestling dummy he brought out of a storage closet that I could see stored the other targets including many more of said dummy's.

"What are those for?" I asked wondering why they would have something like that when the paper targets that would suffice for ordinary target practice.

"Well whenever one of our scientists want to test out a new toy the use these." He said hanging the new solid target on the same rack as the paper target I just used.

"Oh that makes sense, ok now stand back." I said seeing Ronan back up. I swung the same way at the new target, which went through just as easily.

"Nice!" He said in a congratulating sense.

"Oh yeah this one's a keeper." I said turning off my newly tested light saber and turning back to ronan. "So when is our next mission?"

"Um…" he stopped turning to look at the nearest clock.

"In a few hours, speaking of which I'm goanna go back to my room and get "some" sleep before then." He stopped again turning to look at me. "You might wanna do that too."

"I guess see you in a few hours." I said leaving to my assigned room I was given a while ago.

XXX

A few hours after the testing of my weapon I, Shepard and Rodney were called to the same room I was brought into before to meet with the leader of the expedition, Colonel Carter.

As I approached room I was met with a very annoyed Rodney who came at asking. "Where did you go last night?"

"Well after we were done making the light saber I went to the firing rang last night."

"Please tell me that you didn't test it out?" He said the same way a child would say to their older sibling if they used their new toy without them, I found this kind of laughable.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I couldn't wait to try it out." I said not at all sorry.

"Oh man, well how did it do?" He said looking both disappointed and exited at the same time which I assumed was hard to do.

"It worked quite well, you and Radic did an excellent job in your work." I said seeing him get quite proud of himself; I probably just inflated his apparently large ego I'll make a note of that.

"Easy we try not to inflate his ego any more than it already is." Said Shepard as he walked by us and into the room.

As he did this rondey said. "What can't I enjoy getting a thank you from doing a good job." After he said that he walked into the same room.

As we got into the room the doors that we used to get into said room and sat down the doors in the circular room closed creating a forth wall like it did before, which I still found a little unnerving.

As we walked into the room I noticed a large strange table that looked more like a square with only three sides that had many blue glowing squares on the top of the table for desghine purposes and small metal tubes that stuck out from the table in between the glowing blue squares every other time. I could tell right away this was a conference table.

As we sat down Rodney went to the right of the table with Colonel Shepard, Colonel Carter was at the center of the table and to the left of the table sat a tall balding man in a jump suit who I could tell demanded great respect and authority.

As I was contemplating where to sit Colonel Carter said. "Please Asura stand in the middle we have many things to discuss."

As I did as she said walking to the spot I could tell this is when I get my interrogation that I missed out on before learned their language. Which was fine I knew I would get this sooner or later, might as well be now.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"You said you came from another galaxy than this one care to what it was like and how you got here?" she asked.

"Time for the how-screwed-we-are report."  
>- McKay, "The Ark"<p> 


	9. exchange of info

_Ok now before I get started I have a few things to say. 1. This chapter is all me. 2 I own nothing. And 3. Procrastination's a bitch._

**CH.9**

**We're not so different**

"Well what do you want to know?"

"You said you came from another galaxy than this one care to tell us what it was like and how you got here?"

As I heard that I tried to think of a way to explain it the best I could and found it to be very hard. Starting with the jedi, the republic, the mandalorians and their war against us, the devastation that it caused the rest of my galaxy and my short battle on Kashyyyk, and then my discovery of the stargate. All of which they couldn't possibly have a clue about.

After my failed brainstorm I said. "I don't even know where to start" after hearing me I could tell Atlantis council as I could call them now didn't seem very surprised although the one to the right did seem a little agitated.

After a few moments in silence the one to the right started to speak. "I was told that on your planet there was a large scale war with people called the manAloorieans? Let's start there"

Before I was about to answer Colonel Carter said. "But before we get to that we were never formally introduced. I am Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter; you've already met our chief scientist Rodney McKay and my second in command lieutenant Colonel john shepherd."

As she said that they both waved a bit, probably out of sarcastic humor than friendly greetings.

"And to my right is Colonel Steven Caldwell, the captain of the Daedalus. The flag ship of our fleet in the peguses galaxy."

"It is an honor to meet you all, formally. Now what is it you need to know?"

"The manAloorieans?" asked Caldwell.

As I was done gathering my thought I began speaking. "ah yes, well colonel they are called Mandalorians, and we have been at war with them for many years. And it is not just on one planet but throughout the whole galaxy"

Rodney asked" why exactly?"

"the Mandalorians are a fierce and aggressive people who want to topple the republic and conquer my galaxy"

"I'm sorry the republic?" asked john.

"The galactic republic, it is the central government of my galaxy. It span's over the majority of my galaxy and is a democratic society."

After hearing my explanation of the republic Caldwell asked. "And one planet is able to challenge it?"

"The Mandalorians as I have said are a fierce people and very advanced, their empire took us by surprise and attacked us while we were still recovering from a previous war." I said getting a little agitated at his assumption.

After my explanation Samantha said. "how long ago was that war before this one with the Mandalorians?"

"Around 20 years" I informed

Samantha asked. "Why did they wait that long to attack your government?"

"the sith wars themselves lasted about 4 years and severely crippled the republics military and the republic spent the next twenty years trying to find and exterminate them or at least their remains so that they don't rise again" as I said the last part of my latest lessen about my galaxies history I could tell they were horrified by what I just said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked john.

"Yeah just because they were at war with you doesn't mean you should exterminate them." Said Rodney agreeing with his military counterpart.

Apon hearing their reactions I am not surprised I'm sure I would be to if our roles were reversed. "the sith were a genocidal cult, society. Once they capture a planet they kill all those who oppose them and enslave the rest and demand that they be worshiped like gods. If we hadn't done what we did they would have come back in the future and done the same thing! I'm sorry if you don't agree with that but it had to be done!"

After saying that something very surprising happened. They looked like they actually understood me. As I looked on with confusion to their content expressions and asked. "You guy's seem, well not as outraged as I thought you would be."

Colonel Carter was the first to speak. "Sorry it's just that what you just said sounds disturbingly familure."

Intrigued I asked. "How so?"

Caldwell said. "We'll get to that for now answer the question. Why did they wait so long to attack you government?"

"Very well, the mandalorians while they didn't fear the sith they also knew they were very formidable warriors and knew that their attempt at galactic domination was hard enough with the republic and the last thing they needed was someone like the sith to contend with. So they waited until the republic said that the sith were eradicated and mere weeks after the proclamation they attacked."

After hearing the history of the war john asked. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this but"

"Who's winning? Don't worry colonel we are, though not by much"

After hearing that john again said. "Sorry to hear that"

I looked at him puzzlingly. Then he said noticing my confusion. "I mean the not by much part" while I didn't say it I still moved my mouth like I was saying the word "AH".

As I was done with Shepard's explanation carter said. " I was informed by dr. beckett that you called yourself a Jedi and since your human I'm guessing that's not a species, so it must be an organization of some kind. Mind enlightening us."

"You are correct Colonel Carter. The jedi are not a species, they are an organization of peace keepers, and we are stationed throughout my galaxy"

Caldwell asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at his question.

Caldwell said. "I was informed by Colonel Shepard that you were a general in your galaxy and that he said you knew how to handle a weapon."

After what Caldwell said Rodney almost immediately after he was done said. "Not to mention your lightsaber, and your powers. Please explain."

After hearing their description of me I understood what they meant and said. "As I have shown you in the infirmary the jedi are capable of many feats that normal people are not capable of and because of that a large number of us willingly joined the republics war against the mandalorians. And the lightsaber is used primarily to deflect the plasma from the blasters that I have mentioned to Ronan are the most used weapon in my galaxy. And I know how to use a weapon because jedi though rarely use blasters when our lightsabers are not available."

A pon hearing my explanation Caldwell asked. "About those abilities doctor any physical reason for them?"

Rodney informed. "from the tests that beckett gave to asura we are still unsure as they have yet to come through, but from what I can tell her brains physiology is similar to mine when I was exposed to the ascended machine."

Carter said "give me a report of those results when they are completed Rodney"

"Will do" Rodney confirmed.

Hearing what they said I had no idea what they were talking about I knew that they took tests but, ascension machine. They lost me. So I asked. "I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"ah well a few years ago I was exposed to a device the ancients built to further their evolution. And the main affect was that it gave me abilities similar to yours." Rodney happily informed

"they had such a device?" I enthusiastically asked. "What happened?"

"it almost killed me." Rodney responded with a completely straight face.

"oh." I said loosing much of my enthusiasm. So much for a device that can make jedi.

Wanting to continue the questioning, Cater asked. "When you first came here you seemed like you never even seen a stargate before is there a reason for that?"

"why yes there is, in my galaxy the stargates aren't used and as far as I know weren't even discovered until a few days ago by me and that was by accident"

"But if that's true how did you know how to use it" asked Rodney.

"I didn't really, I pressed my hand down to lean on what I thought was a moss covered stone to discover it was a console and the stargate activated. And from what I suspect hadn't been used in thousands of years. I kept pressing the buttons on the counsel until the center button in the middle lit up and I pressed it. And when I did that it activated sending this huge wave of water like substance, and to make a long story short I was chased through it by jakel the mandalorian we left on that planet yesterday. The rest you know."

After hearing my story john asked. "Wait I thought a stargate needed an extra power source to send someone to another galaxy like a zpm"

"I'll be looking into that." Said Rodney.

"Is that all the questions you have for me?"

"Yes it is" said colonel Carter.

"Well then I have a few questions for you, if that's alright."

_"I could have told you anything. I chose to tell you the truth." _

_- Ladon to Weir_


	10. WHERE THINGS GET UGLY PART 1

_I own nothing and procrastination's a bitch_

CH.10

WHERE THINGS GET UGLY PART 1

"well then I have a few questions for you, if that's alright."

"Sure ask away" said Carter.

"how long have you"

Before I was able to finish asking my question the city alarm system went off, and a voice on the city pa system started saying "unauthorized offworld activation" and then Colonel Carter said. "I'm sorry this will have to wait" as she and the rest of the counsel got out of their seats and went to stargate operations.

As we got to stargate operations I could see that the stargate had some form of wraith shield around it and I asked to colonel Shepard. "so the stargate is protected?"

After which he said. " yeah the stargate in Atlantis is special, it has a shield around it to stop not only the wraith from getting in but also unfriendly visitors, guess the ancients didn't want bad company when they built it."

As I followed them to operations Colonel Shepard asked the technician "what's the situation chuck?"

"An unauthorized wormhole from the planet PR82-273" said the technician known as chuck.

After hearing this Rodney said. "That's that planet we were on yesterday"

I said. "Maybe jakel wants to join the Atlantis expedition." I said somewhat enthusiastic.

After hearing my hope about jakel they gave me a quick glance and returned to chuck with and Carter asked. "Any IDC codes chuck?"

"Yes receiving IDC" said chuck and after a few seconds he said. "It is the mandalorien identification code"

After hearing confirmation that it was jakel on the other end I asked. "Would it be alright if you lowered the shield and let jakel through?"

Colonel Carter said. "Yes we can but are you sure, you said that in your galaxy you were at war with him and his people, and do you really want him here?'

"Colonel both me and jakel know that the war in our old galaxy is has no bearings here, we even fought together against the wraith as you know. So please let him through, he could be an invaluable asset."

Apon hearing this colonel Carter said. "Lower the shield". After carter gave the order chuck pressed a button on the control panel and the energy shield that encompassed the stargate disappeared, but after a few seconds no one came through.

After what felt like forever I asked "is it possible to send some form of communication signal through the stargate?"

Colonel cater said. "Yes but what good will that do, the people on this planet don't have the technology to receive it."

"No but jakel does, his suit has the capability to receive radio signals on almost any frequency."

After hearing this Colonel Carter said. "Do it." After which the technician pressed a button and a high pitched sound went off signifying that communications have been activated, and I started speaking in basic. "This is asura the jedi it is alright to come through jakel," after a few seconds still no response so I started speaking again. "Please come through jakel you will not be harmed."

After a few more seconds of static Rodney said. "Maybe his suit was damaged more than you thought." Almost immediately after Rodney said his piece the stargate shut down.

After another few seconds of silence colonel carter said. "send a malp, let's find out what happened."

A few minutes later I and the Atlantis council, along with the rest of shepherds team where in stargate operations, a group of scientists were in the gate room getting ready to send some kind of four wheeled probe through the gate.

As the probe got into position Colonel carter said. "Dial the gate" after which chuck following his commanders orders started dialing and after a few seconds the stargate activated. Then colonel carter said to the scientists. "Send the malp" after which the probe or "malp" was sent through the gate.

Chuck said. "Now the gate is some distance from the village so it will take the malp some time to get there traveling at acceptable speed."

Right after the malp was sent and chuck said his piece I asked. "So this malp what is its purpose ?"

Rodney said "the malp is a remote operated vehicle used to first go through a stargate to see if the world in question is habitable."

"but we already know its habitable, why don't we just go through the gate?"

Rodney was about to answer but Caldwell said first. "We don't know if the planet was attacked and it would be a bad idea to go walking into a battle zone without knowing it"

"I see your point."

Chuck began to say." Um Colonel you might want to see this." He said as he pointed to the screen.

As we got closer to see the screen emulating form the consul I hear Rodney say "holy crap" and colonel Shepard say "what the hell happened?"

As I got closer and to a spot I could see, I saw that the planet was indeed attacked by the wraith, and I could also tell that jakel indeed put up what even the mandalorians would call one hell of a fight.

While the village itself was intact, there were wraith bodies everywhere at least a dozen all dead. Form what I could tell some died from blaster fire and a couple from energy grenades tossed from jakel as not only were the wraith killed by the blast from the grenade but it also left a few craters in the spot it detonated.

After a few seconds of seeing the carnage left by my one time enemy colonel carter asked me. " asura you said that you and jakel came here together correct?"

"Yes we did"

"Are you sure that no one else came through with you?"

"No it was just us, and I assure you colonel jakel indeed did that." I said pointing to the screen.

Ronan who had stayed quiet since he arrived said. "He did good" and colonel Shepard said. "He took down over a dozen wraith after almost dyeing a few days ago with damaged equipment, I'd say he did very good." After he said that he turned to Colonel Carter and said. "Sir with your permission I'd like to go back to the planed and scout the area for survivors and find out what happened"

Colonel carter said. "Do it, and meet back at 0800 hours or sooner if you haven't found anything."

"Will do" said colonel Shepard.

xxx

After we got to the planet shepherds team and I, aside from Ronan, had dressed in full military uniform and weapons/ gear, and while I stated I would not need a gun since I have finished my light saber he still insisted that I at least carry a hand gun just in case, which I have.

As we started walking to the village where the battle took place. About half a click from the village we saw what appeared to be the crashed remains of an organic ship. Then I heard teyla say. "it's a crashed wraith dart." After which we start walking ward it.

The closer we got to the "dart" the more of the ship we could see. The ship was broken in pieces the nose of the ship was almost completely snapped off , the right side of it, which it was leaning on had completely disintegrated as it crashed in the dirt and rock. An as we got even closer I could tell that what I thought was coolant or some kind of black transmission fluid was actually the pilot sticking out of the side in severely bad shape, almost broken in two literally, even for a jedi an injury like this would kill. So as we got closer I had no fear of this wraith.

As we finally got to the ship I remembered what tayla said and then I asked. "What's a dart?"

Rodney was the first answer my question. "A dart is a small one manned space craft the wraith use to both cull people and land their troops, most likely judging by what we saw on the malp and the fact that it was heading back to the stargate I'd say this one did both"

After hearing him say that I asked. "Culling"

Rodney said "when a wraith dart comes to a planet they release the darts to go into populated areas and capture people using some kind of transport beam."

Alarmed I asked. "do you think jakel."

Rodney said again before I could finish. "there's no way to tell and by the looks of this one I'd say that if he was its gonna be impossible to get him out."

"So what a couple of hours" said Colonel Shepard.

Annoyed Rodney said. "Normally I would say yes, but look at this thing it's broken in three places and has a dead wraith sticking out of it."

Right after Rodney said that the wraith in question started to grawl and started moving after which Ronan pulled out his gun and shot it twice in the back.

After Ronan shot the wraith I asked "was that really necessary?"

Shepard then said. "Trust me there safer if its dead."

"I know that but come on it would have died anyway, I mean look at it. You probably gave away our position."

Ronan spoke up this time saying. "If the wraith were here they would have known we were here the second we came through the gate, and if that wraith actually fed on one of us it would have healed and tried to kill all of us."

Having extreme doubt I said. "No way even if it had fed it wouldn't have lived… would it?"

After I said that there was an awkward silence in the group. Then Colonel Shepard said. "Come on this can wait till after we check out the village, let's go."

A good distance from the crashed wraith ship I asked. "Is it really possible for a wraith to have survived that, I mean even for a jedi or even a sith an injury like that would have been lethal."

Colonel Shepard hearing my question said. "Unfortunately yes, the wraith have this healing ability that allows them to survive most wounds."

Upon hearing what he just said about the enemy I realized I have vastly underestimated this new mysterious enemy. But seeing me and my realization Shepard said. "The wraith we just met would have died just so long as he didn't feed."

Happy at the thought that the wraith are not invincible I said. "So as long as the wraith don't feed, they don't heal. That's good to know."

Shepard said. "Well it's not that simple, they'll still heal just not as fast and they'll die a lot quicker."

After hearing this I lost a little of my enthusiasm but now much I said. "Good to know."

XXX

Once we finally got to the village we saw the true carnage and chaos left by jakel and the wraith. It was like what we saw on the monitor in stargate operations, buildings were partially destroyed from what I suspect was missile and grenade blasts and while wraith bodies and blast crators were still here and there like on the monitor there were also a few human corpses, including one of the girls fawning over jakel yesterday.

When we got to about two blocks into the village we could see that some of the people of the village were fixing the buildings from the battle damage. One of the buildings had a giant gaping hole it, though I have no idea what caused it because if it was one of jakel's grenades or missiles it would have left scorch marks. And aside from the few people fixing the building most of the people were picking up their wounded into the nursing building and the dead to, well I don't know where.

Eventually one of the villagers came to us and said. " I am tomic I am the leader of this village"

Shepard said. "tomic I thought jallic was the leader?"

Tomic said. "jallic was my father he was killed last night in the attack, I am the leader now."

Shepard said. "tomic I'm sorry, what happened here?"

Tomic said. "Ah well as you know a few days ago the wraith came here and fought with the strangers but were defeated and forced to retreat."

Shepard nodded and tomic continued. "Well the night you left the wraith came back in stronger numbers for the strangers, but only found one. And demanded that…" he stopped after seeing some of the people expressing fear, grief and anger when he mentioned last night.

Tomic then said. "Please come inside." Pointing to the nearest building I presumably think is his home.

As we got inside we found out it was a tavern of some kind filled with a bar counter, seats, and tables along with a stair way leading up to a second floor for what I assume is for the top shelf kind of customer. When we got in I could tell the place was deserted probably because the people were outside helping the rest of the town. When we got to the center table tomic sat at one side of the table and Shepard sat at the other side and the rest of us stood.

Tomic began saying again. "As I was saying, and demanded that we hand over the stranger and said if we did we would not be harmed."

Shepard asked. "What did you do?"

Tomic said. "We did not believe them, and while the wraith have never given an offer like that before my father and many of the people thought that the wraith couldn't be trusted."

Shepard then asked. "So what happened?"

Tomic said. "Those of us who had weapons fought back the best we could."

Opon hearing this I must admit the people of this planet are very brave just from hearing them saying that they fought back against the wraith, such a formidable enemy not just in terms of technology, but also physical Prowers. And to do so with such primitive weapons. I am sure that even the mandalorians would be impressed.

Shepard said. "That probably didn't go over too well"

Tomic said. "Quite the contrary colonel."

Shepard and the rest of us were all astonished by what he said. And then Rodney said. "What?"

Tomic said. "Yes I am just as surprised as you all."

Shepard said. "You're telling me your people did that with your repeating rifles."

Tomic then said. "No of course not, at first the battle went as expected, with the wraith stunning and killing our people. But as soon as the stranger got involved the battle turned in our favor."

Shepard said. "How so"

Tomic said. "The stranger's exploding devices, and powerful weapons, stopped the wraith advance allowing the rest of my people to regroup and gather not only the rest of our weapons but that of the fallen wraith. Eventually we were pushing them back and out of our village."

I could hear the happiness in his voice and feel through the force the taste of victory in his spirit truly the thought of winning against the wraith brought this man great joy. But his happy face was quickly replaced by a look of defeat when he began speaking again.

"But then the ring of the ancestors opened and wraith darts came through, and soon after the stranger ran out of exploding devices, though he did manage to shoot down two of them. But eventually the continued their onslaught and we were forced back. But before we were forced to surrender and the stranger was forced out of the village, one of the darts was shot down and it landed into one of our buildings." He gave a defiant did the rest of us.

Shepard said. "That explains the hole we saw. So what happened to the stranger?"

Tomic said. "While I was being rounded up I managed to see him reach the gate, he even managed to open it before he was captured by one of the wraith darts."

Shepard then said. "Well what happened next?"

Tomic said. "I do not know why but as soon as the captured him the other wraith left us and went back to the stargate . Now if that is all I must go and tend to my people."

Shepard said. "Fine, go."

As tomic left I said. "We must go to where they have taken jakel." I do not know if I was concerned about jakel because he was the only living thing connecting me to my home galaxy or because he would be a valuable asset, all I did know is that I wanted him back badly. And I know that the other jedi would say that I should let it go but they might also have changed their minds if they knew my situation.

Shepard said. "It's not that easy."

Tayla said. "The wraith have bases all over the galaxy and not just on planets, much of their civilsation is in space which we have no access to."

Rodney then said. "And even if we did us against millions of wraith and their ships, we wouldn't stand a chance."

What Rodney said was true even if we did know where to find jakel, and with my new weapon it would be next to impossible to fight my way to him even with a contingent of republic troops, and jedi masters, let alone the people I have with me.

I then said. "What are the odds of the wraith keeping him alive?"

Ronan said. "pretty good, they'll want to know how he got his weapons and equipment since the rest of the people in this village don't have it."

I said. "That will be hard since he doesn't know your language. But at least there is hope. "

Shepard then said. "Hey guys don't you think it's a bit strange that the wraith suddenly left as soon as they caught jakel?"

Ronan said "very considering how much these people fought back. They should have all been culled."

Tayla then said. "Maybe catching the mandalorian was their top priority."

Shepard then said. "Then we better get out of here before they get back to deal with these people, but before we go lets warn tomic that he and his people should clear out of here."

Just as he said that tomic himself came in, speak of the gundark.

Shepard then said. "Hey tomic you and the rest of your people better clear out of here the wraith could be back any minute."

As he said that I sensed danger, and so did Tayla and Ronan.

Tomic said. "I know, I'm sorry colonel." As he said that wraith came swarming in, into every entrance to his place and pointed their weapons at us. We reacted in kind, with shepherd's team holding up their guns and me activating my light saber scaring not only the wraith but also tomic.

The lead wraith then stepped up closer to us and said. "Lower your weapons and surrender."

_Well that's the end for this chapter. I know the mandalorians are great worriors but even a mandalorion at his best could not fight a wraith army that size so I gave him a little back up with the villagers. Hope you enjoyed it please review._

"I'd give us a better than 90%-"  
>"-70-"<br>"80% chance."  
>- McKay and Zalenka, calculating chance of success, "The Storm"<p> 


	11. where things get ugly part II

This is part two of three because it's so long. Sorry for the delay I was vacationing in Houston Texas and did not have a lot of time to work. But the vaca is over and here is the next chapt. Also I usually I write in first person this time I wrote it in third person please tell me which one is better. Enjoy.

CH.11

WHERE THINGS GET UGLY PART II

Tomic said. "I know, I'm sorry colonel." As he said that Wraith came swarming in, into every entrance to this place and pointed their stunners at us. We reacted in kind, with Sheppard's team holding up their guns and me activating my light saber scaring not only the wraith but also Tomic.

Most of the wraith that came in were bulky with a bone-like mask on for what I assume to act like a helmet. The wraith soldiers had pointy spear-like stunners with the point on the same side as the blasting end. Unlike before where they used stunners with the spear end at the opposite side of the blasting end, these must be newer upgraded stunners.

The lead wraith then stepped up closer to us and said. "Lower your weapons and surrender."

The lead wraith did not look like the soldier wraiths, as in he did not have on the bone mask, he was also a lot skinnier and whore a black aristocratic suit unlike the soldiers who wore a combat like vest along with slightly baggy pants.

Sheppard said. "How low you want um? And Tomic, what's ah going on?"

Tomic simply responded "I'm sorry colonel, but the wraith said if we helped them capture the other stranger and the Atlantians they would look past our transgression and spare us." Tomic himself looked very distraught, as if he did not want to do this but thought he had no choice.

Sheppard said in the most serious tone anyone has ever heard from him talk said. "And you believed them?" he said while still pointing his weapon at the commanding wraith.

The wraith spoke this time saying. "Oh we have every intention to honour the bargain." The lead wraith said this in a very arrogant and condescending manner leading most of if not all of the humans not to believe he will.

After waiting a few seconds without an answer the commanding wraith said. "Our ship is in orbit and will fire from space if you do not cooperate, killing not only you but also all the villagers." After a few more seconds of silence he spoke again. "Even if you did somehow manage to fight through all of us and escape from the village, we have activated the gate, so there is no way for you to escape or contact your allies."

After a few seconds of thought colonel Sheppard looked at his team and nodded to them signifying to comply, much to everyone's dissatisfaction.

After Sheppard's team lowered their weapons and Asura deactivated her lightsaber the wraith open fired stunning them all.

XXX

After a few hours later Asura was the first to wake up. As she started to awaken, in her dazed state she reached down to her belt looking for her lightsaber. When she couldn't find it she opened her eyes and jumped up in both fright and then frustration at the loss of her newly made lightsaber. After she got up Asura was overcome with dizziness and a pounding headache, which made her close her eyes and put her hand on the side of her head to help her balance herself.

After her sudden outburst the rest of the team started waking up, with Rodney complaining. "Is it just me or did they juice up the stun weapons."

Asura mentally agreed with Rodney, the stunners she was just hit with were a lot stronger than the ones she was hit with a few days ago.

As Asrua looked around she noticed that it was not just her new lightsaber that was missing but also the rest of the team's weapons also. Asura then sighed frustrated that she lost her new lightsaber before she could really use it.

After her thought Asura asked. "Where are we?"

Ronan gruffly said. "We're in a wraith holding cell."

The wraith cell greatly surprised Asura as she had never seen a room like it. The cell itself was made from some kind of biological substance. To Asura the three sides of it looked like a mixture of the inside of a purple plant with dark red raw hide. The fourth wall and entrance of the cell looked like an insectoid web of some kind made out of incredibly hard biological substance similar to the walls only harder. The floor itself you could not see as there was some kind of artificial fog emanating from it. The cell or what you would think the hive itself was not well lit as not just the cell but the rest of the floor anyone could see was lit just enough so one could see.

Asura asked. "Do you think this is the ship the wraith commander was talking about?"

Sheppard replied. "More than likely."

Ronan then blurted out. "This isn't a hive ship." Looking at the cell strangely

Rodney then asked sceptically. "How can you tell?"

Ronan looked at Rodney intimidating signifying his experience. But before he could say anything Teyla said. "Ronan is correct I can tell that this is not a hive ship. There is not enough Wraith on board, it is much more likely that we are on a cruiser or transport vessel." Looking at the cell with the same expression as Ronan.

Asura then asked confused. "Is that a good thing?"

"Hard to say, usually they send the hive ships to cull a planet or into a battle as flag ships. The cruisers are significantly smaller with much less powerful weapons, but they still have dart bay's, so their usually used as escorts." Rodney replied as if he was a school teacher, though seaming disinterested at the same time.

Asura then asked. "So what happens now?"

Rodney again replied. "Well if history has taught us anything it's that we'll be brought to the leader to be interrogated and fed on."

Asura being very confused at his statement said. "Wait I'm sorry, you have done this before?"

Sheppard nonchalantly yet sarcastically said. "Once or twice" while looking out though the cell bars.

Asura astonished at what Sheppard just said asked. "Ok, well um how did you escape then?"

Rodney being the talkative one Asura had stated to notice said. "Well last time-"

Sheppard interrupted him saying. "Save the history lesson for later we got to find a way out of here, now." Sheppard then looked at Rodney and asked. "Any ideas?"

Rodney sounding annoyed said." Oh of course whenever it looks impossible you turn to me."

Sheppard trying to hurry him up said. "Rodney"

Rodney replied. "Alright fine." Rodney then walked up to the cell bars and said. "Ok last time I was able to open the door by cutting a hole in the wall, and rewiring the control system"

Sheppard said. "Yeah, but that time you weren't in a prison cell."

Rodney then stopped for a few seconds and then started snapping his fingers and said. "Try that control panel." He said pointing to some sort of growth looking device on the door across from the cell with what looked like it had buttons on it.

"Does anyone have any knifes?" asked Rodney with his hands together in a comical manner.

Ronan was about to pull out a knife when he was stopped by Teyla when she said. "They are coming." Almost immediately all of us stepped away from the bars.

After a few seconds the same wraith commander from the planet along with a few of the masked guards came to the cells. The commander said pointing to Asura. "Bring this one." After which the cell door lifted up into a compartment into the ceiling. Asura not being intimidated and also not eager to be dragged, willingly left the cell and with the wraith.

XXX

After being taken from the cells and down several corridors, and levels of the ship she was finally taken to what looked like a throne room, but similar to the interior to the cells in that it was made of the same plant raw hide décor.

As Asura was then led into the middle of the room and the wraith escorts then disembarked to other sides of the room surrounding her, she thought that the captain of this ship must really like feeling superior and having security if his interrogation room was also a throne room with several armed guards.

After Asura's thought something unexpected happened, or at least to Asrua, a female wraith appeared in a black leather dress that looked sophisticated and terrifying at the same time. The female wraith in question looked somewhat reptilian like and less insectoid like. Unlike the males as her skin had several shades of green and grey instead of just the basic one shade, and she also had several extra gill like nostrils emanating on her face.

The female wraith started walking toward her, Asura assumed that she was trying to look as superior and intimidating at the same time. Asura was not so easily swaid or intimidated as she had faced both the Mandalorian empire and republic politicians.

The female wraith as she finally stopped just short of Asura said. "You are the stranger?"

Asura feeling no need be hide herself simply answered. "I am." But then asked. "Who are you?"

The female wraith said. "I am the queen of this alliance. And you will answer my questions."

Asura did not answer back while keeping a sombre face and asked. "What have you done with Jakel?"

The queen remarked. "The other stranger, he was of no use to us."

Asura not surprised but angered said. "You killed him."

The queen did not respond to her question then hesitated a few seconds and asked. "What do you call your world?"

Asura not feeling like cooperating did not respond.

The queen having lost patience brought her hand up to Asura's with her index finger touching her cheek and asked again but with a much more menacing voice. Asura was then overwhelmed with something similar to a Jedi mind trick only much more powerful. Asura having no experience dealing with mind tricks, as Jedi rarely used it on one another, or whatever the queen was using had no resistance to it and was forced to comply. "Coruscant"

The queen said. "It is not among our stars" in a very intrigued and hungry voice.

Asura still influenced by whatever the wraith was doing to her, replied. "No"

The queen very interested asked. "Tell me of Coruscant, How many are there of your kind."

Asura did her best not to speak this time but the wraith not needing her to speak kept talking and while always looking at Asura said. "Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?" the queen's interest peaked said. "More, our feeding grounds have not been so rich in over 10,000 years." As the queen said this, to anyone it would look like the queen was having a private moment with herself.

The queen then left Asura and began walking slowly around the room, but then said. "I have not tasted such strength, for so long." The queen then walked back up to Asura and did the same sleight of hand gesture and said very menacingly and slightly demonic. "NEAL."

Asura could only resist a few seconds before she was forced to comply. And fell on her knees.

The queen began again saying. "Tell me more of your home!"

XXX

Back at the wraith holding cells shepherds team have been unsuccessfully trying to escape, with Rodney trying to direct Ronan's knife throws.

"Oh just missed." Remarked Sheppard after Ronan failed again in his attempt to hit the cell door button on the control panel. The panel itself was littered with at least a dozen of Ronan's hidden knifes.

Rodney said. "Maybe but you managed to flicker the lights so we're getting closer, try a little lower." He directed pointing to the control panel.

Ronan pulled out another knife from his dread locks of all places.

Sheppard witnessing Ronan's display of preparedness said. "You'd have a tough time getting through air ports."

Ronan then said. "This one better count, it's my last one."

Rodney replied. "Seriously!"

Ronan said. "Yep"

With our further adue Ronan through his last knife at the control panel and hit his mark, only it wasn't the right one.

"Well you managed to shut off the fog machine." Rodney complained gesturing to the floor where the artificial fog was emanating suddenly stopped.

Sheppard said. "Well if you got another idea Rodney I'd love to hear it."

Rodney about to retort heard something coming from the ceiling coming from the other side of the bars of the other cell. Rodney asked turning to the direction of the noise. "What's that?"

The others hearing the noise too gathered closer to bars of their cell to investigate. They could see that there was some kind of movement coming from the spot in the ceiling where the sounds were coming from.

After a few seconds of this a hole was cut through the spot. After a few more seconds the hole was cut longer and then something fell out.

What fell out was covered in whatever the component the ship was made out of and slime lots and lots of dark grey slime. What fell out then started to get up and stand erect and said the Basic equivalent of "Dammit!"

Sheppard hearing enough of Asura speaking that language asked. "Jakel?"

The creature hearing then turned around and whipped off a good deal of slime and ceiling from its face to reveal he is indeed Jakel.

Jakel after clearing his face looked at Sheppard and his team. He then walked over to them and asked in English. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sheppard retorted. "We got captured looking for you, what are you doing here?"

Jakel responded. "I got captured and taken here for questioning." He then turned to look at the control panel that had all of Ronan's knifes stuck into it. Jakel then said pointing to the control panel. "Your attempt at escaping?"

Sheppard said. "Yeah, you wanna help us out."

Jakel simply said. "Mph, why should I help you?"

Sheppard said. "Um, we could help you escape."

Jakel replied arrogantly. "I can take care of myself."

Sheppard retorted. "you really gonna fight all the wraith on this ship , find your way to a fighter, somehow pilot it down to the planet without getting killed by either the wraith guards or the cruiser's main weapons of the other fighters alone?"

Jakel unsure did not respond.

Teyla sensing his hesitation said. "The wraith party you met last night was small this is an entire ship! You will need help."

Jakel still did not respond.

Sheppard said. "We can also help you find Asura."

Jakel reluctantly said. "Fine!"

He then walked over to the control.

Rodney never the quiet one whenever he had a question asked. "How did you escape?"

Jakel said. "After they put me in the cell I used the bars to climb to the ceiling and started cutting into it, to get on the other side of the cell door into the corridor."

Rodney asked. "How are you speaking English? No way had you learnt it in a few days."

While Jakel started taking the multiple knives out of the control panel he replied. "The wraith did some kind of telepath attack to learn some Intel from me and in doing so they taught me their language." After which he pulled out the last knife and started messing around with the panel.

Rodney then said concerned. "Be careful with that! You have no idea what you're doing and that's our only way out of our cell."

Annoyed Jakel responded. "Shut up! I was a tech officer in the Mandalorian army."

Rodney always up for an argument said. "Yeah, maybe in your galaxy! Have you ever even seen tech like this?"

Jakel even more annoyed than before turned to them in the cell and said. "Alright genius you got any ideas before the guards get back?"

Rodney said wimpy. "No… I mean not yet."

Sheppard trying to loosen the tension asked. "So what made think of getting out through the ceiling?"

Jakel turning back around to continue where he left off with the panel replied. "I noticed that he ceiling was the softest part of the cell and was the least likely to be seen so I tried it."

Sheppard asked. "So wait you've been in there the whole time?"

Jakel said. "Yeah I was. I also saw them take Asura away to see the queen."

Teyla asked. "There is a queen on board."

"Yes and not a very nice one." He replied sarcastically.

Sheppard then asked. "So how long have you been in that cell?"

Jakel responded. "Don't know. After I was taken to see the queen and when was done with me they put me in a feeding chamber and stunned me. I was out for I don't know how long and then I woke up. After that I spent the next hour trying to get my knife and another hour trying to cut my way out. Just before I was about to cut myself free I had to play dead when the wraith came and took Asura. And after they left I spent the rest of the time digging through the ceiling."

Sheppard said. "That's quite the story."

Ronan ignoring Sheppard's statement asked gruffly. "So you had I knife on you?"

"Yeah these "wraith" might take all the visible weapons but they didn't check if I had any concealed ones." Replied Jakel.

Sheppard said. "Aren't you prepared."

Jakel replied. "All Mandalorians are."

Rodney asked. "How did you get covered with that?" pointing up and down Jakel's person.

"When I was cutting through the ceiling I had to cut through a few tendrils that sprayed some kind of fluid." Replied Jakel.

Rodney in one of his most condescending ways said. "That's why the knife thing didn't work; you cut the hydraulic control cord!"

Jakel turned back to the cell and replied confused. "The control what?"

Rodney in his panicky explanation voice said. "From what I've been able to ascertain the wraith control their tech mostly with the use of hydraulics. So even if we did hit the right control on the panel, the cell door wouldn't move because there is no hydraulic fluid to move it."

Sheppard asked. "They control their tech with hydraulics?"

Rodney replied. "Well at least the cell doors!" After which he gestured to the said door.

Sheppard asked concerned. "So how do we get out of here now?"

Rodney replied. "Well wraith tech is usually able to regenerate from most damage so it should come back online in a few minutes." He then pointed at the ceiling then the panel.

"oh you mean like now" Jakel said pointing at the panel as it suddenly came back to life, which he then pressed a button and the cell door lifted up and back into the ceiling.

Sheppard then said. "Thanks." While him and the rest of his team left the cell.

Ronan ever so experienced in wraith facilities said. "Come on, they should have put our weapons over there." He said pointing down the corridor and the down to the left of the hall.

Before they were about to leave Jakel asked. "Wait what about Asura?"

"Once the queen is done interrogating her she'll bring her back to the brig, we'll get her then. But for now we got another place to be." Said Sheppard as he, Jakel, and the rest of the team started running down the hall to their weapons and their new mission.

XXX

Meanwhile at the queen's chamber.

The queen still having her hand and index finger at the same spot as before dementedly asked. "Where is you galaxy?"

Asura still having no resistance to the queens mental strength replied. "I don't know."

The queen knowing that Asura had no resistance believed her and asked another question. "How do I get there?"

The queen having asked all of the questions she thought she needed frighteningly said. "Now there is only one other way you are of use to me." The queen then rose up her right hand and slammed it down on Asura's chest.

Asura then screamed in agonizing pain. As the queen was feeding on Asura she could felt her strength fading, but then the queen suddenly stopped.

After the queen stopped, Asura felt both surprise and relief as she fell to the floor, unable to move. The queen herself had a look of great surprise as did the other wraith. The queen then said. "Take her back to the cells."

The wraith guards did as ordered and picked up the weakened Jedi and dragged her back through the cruiser halls and back to the cells and where her team mates where supposedly.

Well that's it for chapt 10 hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for the delay was on vacation but that's over now. Also if you have a few questions about Jakel on his confinements and how he escaped. Well this should help. The wraith knowing of Jakel's strength put him away for later feeding inside one of those feeding cocoons that was also inside of a holding cell as a double precaution, and like Ronan he kept a concealed knife on him. Another thing you might find confusing is how much he seemed concerned on Asura. But don't worry I'll make sure he stay's true to his Mandalorian spirit it will tell later why he was concerned about her.


	12. where things get ugly part III

_A few things. In this chapt when Asura is involved it will be in 1st person POV and when she's not it will be in 3rd. Enjoy and I own nothing._

**CH.12**

It was horrible! I had never felt something so painful. I remember before the Mandalorian wars when I was just a Padawan, the republic and the Jedi were hunting down what remained of the Sith and I was exposed to force lightning. I thought that was painful, but that was nothing compared to this, this FEEDING. When I first came to this new and seemingly majestic galaxy I was only sure of one thing, that there were no dangers of the Sith or the Mandalorians. While that is still true I failed to take into consideration that there was a threat worse than either, and now I had found it.

After the queen had stopped feeding on me, I had dropped to the floor unable to move. I don't know if it was the shock to my body of what just happened or that loss of body movement was just part of the process, though the latter seems more probable as the wraith probably don't want their prey to run away while feeding.

The partial feeding also left me in a dazed state with my sight partly gone as I can barely make a lucid thought and most of what I can see are just blurs. But apparently I still have my hearing as someone says. "Take her back to the cells." In a commanding yet slightly feminine voice probably the queen giving an order.

Seconds after the order was given arms were raised up by someone with a strong grip, probably some wraith guards. Shortly after they start dragging me away toward whatever the queen ordered them to take me. As they dragged me to my next destination I start to see black spots where the blurs were before and the more we progress the more of the black spots I see until I finally fall into unconsciousness.

XXX

Minutes after I fell unconscious I was awakened by what I could tell gunfire and I think blaster fire. I open my eyes to see that the wraith guards that dragged me here lie dead and four people come toward me. Still seeing things blurred I was unable to see who it is. "Asura we got ya, hold on." I heard from a somewhat tired voice, after which the man who spoke put his arm under mine and put his hand onto my shoulder on the other side.

Finally being able to have a lucid thought I surmised that this man was Sheppard. "Colonel?" I said still dazed and partially blind.

"Yeah it's me. You ok?" he said trying to lift me up but failing.

"Oh I've been better." I responded trying to crack a joke.

"Still got the blindness and the limp?" he asked.

Wondering how could he possibly know that I asked? "Yes but how could you know that." I said turning my head toward his voice.

"I've been fed on a few times, hurts like a bitch doesn't it? Don't worry the affects will wear off soon, I think." He answered like it was nothing.

Still having trouble with lifting me up he said. "Hey I could use some help here!"

After which an angry voice said. "come on ya blasted Jedi!" after which another person did the same manoeuvre that Sheppard did in putting his arm under mine and put his hand on the opposite shoulder.

The voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it. I then turned my head to the other side to other voice and I asked. "Who are you, and how do you know that I am a Jedi?"

"It's me Bantha Fooder." Said the same gruff yet annoyed voice.

"JAKEL, you're alive." I said astonished.

"Not for long if you don't shut up and move!" he said even more annoyed than before dragging me along with Sheppard.

Regaining my sight I was able to see everything including my new team and Jakel. The lot of them had their weapons and gear back as I could see the team with their vests and guns, and also Jakel had on his Mandalorian armour. Jakel's Mandalorian armour was the standard crusader battle suit, composed of a jet pack, flame throwing/ blaster wrist guards, along with navy blue tinted Beskar plating. Jakel even had on his helmet with the famous t shaped visor.

While they were dragging me I was still very confused so I asked. "How is it possible that you're still alive?"

"The wraith didn't feed on me they just put me in a feeding chamber." He said a little out of breath.

"Then how are you speaking English?"

Turning a corner he answered. "The queen did the wraith version of a Jedi mind trick. But instead of learning Intel they taught me their language. Got to love irony right!" he joked.

Even more confused and slightly agitated that a Mandalorian was able to do what a well-trained Jedi master was unable to accomplish I stammered. "What, but how did… doesn't matter now, where are you taking me?"

Sheppard answered. "to the dart bay, I'm gonna grab a dart, pick you guys up and take you back to the gate."

"I'm assuming that you've ALSO done that before too."

He replied "now you're getting it."

Jakel somewhat baffled by this asked me. "Do they do this a lot?"

I said somewhat humorously. "You have no idea."

Right after I said that we were shot at by wraith stuns blasts, though none of them hit us it still sent us on high alert.

Jakel was the first to respond, by letting me drop and pulling out his blaster and shooting the wraith with the rest of shepherd's team. If I hadn't been able to stand by then I would have severely hurt him myself if we had survived this.

Immediately after the wraith guards were shot, Asura assumed was an alarm sounded off. The alarm itself sounded somewhat like a woman continuously screaming.

"We need to go now?" warned Ronan.

Jakel heeding Ronan's warring tried to do the same pick up manoeuvre with his arms, but before he could do that Asura stopped him by putting her hand up and saying. "It's ok I can stand and run on my own now."

He asked. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine now, or at least well enough to run and fight." After which we all started running toward the dart bay, with Rodney at the lead for some reason holding onto some kind of small device.

"Good then you'll probably want these." Jakel said shortly after we started moving. He then pulled out my lightsabers from one of his pockets in his utility belt. And it wasn't just Asura's new lightsaber it was also her old one too. He also gave me the small hand gun that the colonel insisted I keep, though I was a little less grateful for that.

Handing them to me as we were running I said to him. "Thank you Jakel"

"Yeah, don't get too mushy on me Jedi."

"Oh don't worry I won't" Asura said with a smirk. "Hey how does Rodney know where we're going?"

"The thing I'm holding is capable of creating an entire digital construct of the ship, thus creating a map of said ship so we can find our escape route." Rodney said pointing to the said device.

"Ok then another question, how did you guys get your weapons back?"

"They usually keep the belongings of who they capture to be close to the cells and feeding chambers so that when the wraith is done they just "dispose" of them with their owners." Said Ronan.

"Yeah so finding the weapons is actually pretty easy compared to the getting out part." Remarked Sheppard.

"This way it should be right down that corridor." Said Rodney pointing down the hall to a large biological door.

Shortly after Rodney gave the direction the wraith appeared and started shooting at the team with their stunners.

We responded in kind with me activating my lightsabers and trying to deflect their blasts and Jakel and shepherds team shooting back, then falling back toward the bay door taking cover when we could behind the bio-pillars and walls of the ship.

As we got to the door to the dart bay Sheppard ordered. "Rodney, open the dam door before we get captured!"

"I'm on it!" responded Rodney after which he started pressing buttons in what appeared a random compulsion.

As we were still undercover shooting at the wraith who seemed to be limitless in number as no matter how many of them the team shot down more just seemed to be coming, Rodney was still trying to hack the control to the bay door. Sheppard ordered. "Rodney hurry up we can't hold them off forever!"

Rodney agitated and quite scared remarked. "Hey it's hard to concentrate when I'm being shot at!"

After which Ronan tried to aim his blaster pistol at the control but Jakel beat him to it, by shooting the control that was right next to Rodney's head leaving a smouldering creator where the control panel was opening the door immediately. After which Jakel covers us with a blast from his flame thrower on his wrist guard setting the corridor and some unfortunate wraith aflame while the rest of us storm in. When all of us get in the dart bay Jakel shuts off the flamethrower and tries to shoot the other control panel but Ronan shot it first with his blaster pistol automatically shutting the door. Ronan then give a victorious smirk to Jakel and then walked toward the rest of the team.

Jakel rebuffed and slightly annoyed he didn't get to shoot the panel starts walking toward the rest of the group and asks. "Ok what now." After which the wraith started shooting the bay door.

"What I said before, I get into a dart and pick you up and escape." Sheppard answered.

Still hearing the wraith soldiers shooting the door I asked, "Um, are will they be able to shoot their way through the door and get in here?"

Rodney the ever so informative team-mate interjected. "No. The wraith weapons are only designed to stun, not do any real damage, so no."

Jakel seemingly only slightly interested remarked. "Ok."

Remembering that we were on a much larger military vessel I asked. "Wait won't the wraith cruiser shoot us down with its weapons, and even if it didn't won't the wraith eventually get in and follow us in their own darts and shoot us down?"

Teyla being mostly silent during this entire adventure of our answered my question. "We thought of that, after we discovered our weapons and new that as soon as we left the cruiser that we would be shot down by their main weapons. So after we had gotten our weapons we went to engineering and hid explosions where they wouldn't be found, which we would detonate later."

"Like now." Remarked Sheppard as he pulled out a small remote detonator. He then flipped with his thumb a red cover over a switch of some king and pressed it. After witch a large explosion was heard and the ship vibrated for a few seconds coupled with the lights flickering on and off.

After the explosion the colonel said. "Alright now the ships main power, weapons, navigation, and life support should be off." He then started walking toward a dart and started climbing in. "alright now I'm goanna…" he was interrupted by the bay doors opening and the wraith coming in guns a blazing shooting at us. After which the rest of the team got under whatever sort of cover we could find and started shooting back at the wraith while I activated my lightsabers and started trying to deflect the blasts with them again.

Sheppard then got into the dart and activated the canopy then flew away to the other side of the dart bay. Shooting the other darts.

Jakel noticing this while still shooting at the wraith with his WESTAR-35 blaster pistol demanded. "Where is he going?"

Teyla while still shooting at the wraith answering the angered Jakel saying. "He is going around the dart bay destroying all the other darts so we won't be followed, all we have to do is hold off the wraith until then."

I noticed that the dart piloted by Colonel Sheppard was going at a very slow pace so that it was easy to control in the dart bay. The bay itself was large enough to hold many darts but small enough that if a dart was going too fast it would be easy to lose control and crash into a wall or another dart.

While the colonel was shooting the other darts we were still in a fire fight with the wraith soldiers. The soldiers were behind whatever they could find for cover shooting at us with their stunners hoping to hit us and incapacitate us. We as in me and my team were behind a few damaged darts that we ruined ourselves so Sheppard won't have a chance to accidentally shoot us trying to hit them. While we were behind the darts and the wraith were behind their cover neither side were able to land any hits that counted.

Jakel being the experienced Mandalorian warrior he is said. "This is pointless we can't get a decent shot, we need to flank'em."

"Looks like they got the same idea!" said Ronan directing us to the 5 wraith that were running toward a disabled dart to our left that gave them a pretty good line of fire to us. While we had even less of a passion to them then the wraith by the entrance.

Jakel adhering to Ronan's warning advised. "We need someone to take them out."

Wanting to get some of the action I said. "I got this you guys stay here and wait for Sheppard to get back."

Before I was about to run toward the wraith, Jakel expectantly said. "You sure about this you could barely walk a few minutes ago?"

A little surprised by his concern I said. "I'm fine, the Jedi heal quickly." After which I started running around some other darts to avoid detection.

When I got close enough to the wraith to see them without being seen myself I was able to tell that there were five of them. Two wraith commanders and 3 soldiers. Four of them had stunning rifles, while one of the commanders had a stunner pistol. Ok, this shouldn't be too hard, a force push should do it. I thought.

After my thought I jumped to a few feet to side of the wraith that before then had been completely focused on shooting at my team. But as I did the force push the wraith instead of being pushed back and knocked unconscious were only pushed a few feet and only two had lost their weapons, and now were completely focused on me. Noticing this I thought, dammit the feeding must have done something to my force powers. I then activated my lightsabers, but surprisingly the wraith showed no fear this time of my blue and gold weapons as they did before and only responded in kind, in pointing their stunners at me.

I attacked the two wraith soldiers that were closest to me, destroying their weapons, and cutting them in half. One at the right shoulder to the left hip. The other straight across the chest, killing them both instantly.

The other wraith shot their stunners at me with no hesitation after seeing me kill their comrades. I used my lightsabers to try and deflect the blasts back onto them like I would a regular bolt from a blaster, but something that I did not foresee happened. When the bolts from their weapons instead of being deflected were incinerated by my lightsabers. And not the whole bolt only the part of it that came into contact with my lightsaber the rest of the bolt hit me and partially stunned me. It did not stun me like before as only a small bit of the blast managed to make contact, but it did slow me down even more than I already was after the feeding.

After finding out that I could not defect the stun blasts and that I was slowly being stunned I jumped toward the wraith that were shooting me. Like before fist I destroyed their weapons then I killed them by stabbing the soldier in the chest and then dragged the blade up through its head, and the other wraith I cut off its head altogether.

I had killed all of the wraith except one. It was commander who lost his weapon after my failed force push. This commander seemed both agitated and relaxed similar to a savage beast ready to charge. I attacked him with my lightsabers trying to cut him in half like his comrades before. But he was ready for this as he dodged my attacks as he was much faster and more proficient than me in my weakened state.

He then overlapped his wrists on mine, controlling where I could move my arm or hands. He then knocked my old blue lightsaber out of my hand, after word he slammed his none feeding hand into my chest, hurling me a good dozen feet back and land into the wall. Knocking me out.

XXX

Back at the main battle point between the Atlantean team and the wraith, the battle was just like it was before Asura left to deal with the flanking wraith with neither side having gained an advantage, just continuously shooting at each other, with neither side making a hit.

Teyla noticing shepherd's flight path said. "Where is Asura shepherds almost done with the other darts!"

"I'll go get her!" said Jakel.

"You better be quick main power for the ship could come back online any minute!" warned Rodney.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" said the frustrated Jakel. "If we're not back in time, go on without us!" he said taking the same path as Asura did when she went to attack the flanking wraith.

When he got to the battle sight he noticed smouldering remains of four Wraith and their weapons, but no Jedi. With his helmet on and his dark T shaped visor he could barely see anything in this poorly lit ship so he switched to infer red. Still seeing the glowing red and yellow charred remains of the dead wraith he then looked at the glowing yellow spots on the ground that signified foot prints, he followed them to a glowing red and yellow figure stand less than 2 feet over a lying figure on the ground. Jakel then switched off his infer red and turned on his flash light helmet attachment to see a wraith commander over an unconscious Asura. The wraith commander noticing Jakel after he turned on his flash light attachment endured two of his blasts from Jakel's weapon and then ran for cover and escaped.

Jakel then ran toward the unconscious Jedi, grabbed her by her shoulders and said. "Asura come wake up."

Asura did not respond which prompted Jakel to slap her across the face waking her up instantly.

Asura angered by that demanded in basic. "Jakel, what the hell!"

Jakel responded saying. "Shepherds coming to pick us up and we gotta move. You good to run?"

"I don't think so; I'm too weakened by my battle with the wraith." Asura answered.

Annoyed Jakel said. "great." he then grabbed Asura by the arms and hoisted her on to his shoulders, having her torso in-between Jakel's neck and the rocket launcher on his jet pack and started running the same path as he got there and back toward the pickup point.

Asura perplexed by what Jakel was doing demanded. "Jakel what the hell are you doing? Leave me and save yourself!"

"Dammit Asura! If anyone is gonna kill the only Jedi in this galaxy it's going to be the only Mandalorian! And in a real fight, now shut up and come on!"

Asura was somewhat touched by Jakel's sentiment, even though it was more out of the feud between the Jedi and Mandalorians than real concern, she still thought it was kind of nice.

XXX

Almost at the pickup point the team were all in a close nit formation waiting for Sheppard on his last run as he turned on the culling beam to pick them up. Jakel and Asura on his shoulders were less than ten feet from the pickup point Jakel said. "Alright almost there…" he was then shot with a stun blast from a new wraith wave that was swarming into the dart bay.

While Jakel was hit with the stun blast his Beskar armored suit was able to nullify most of the blast but a bit managed to go through. The closer Jakel and Asura were to the pickup point the more Jakel was hit by the stun blasts making him weaker and weaker with each step. Jakel knew that both of them would not be able to make it to the team. He had a choice, to both drop Asura and hope he had enough strength to run the rest of the way to the team or throw her there and know that she escaped while also knowing that it meant certain death for him.

Jakel choose the later and through Asura as hard as he could into the culling beam as it encompassed the team. Jakel then collapsed on the floor stunned and passed out.

Sheppard having picked up the team headed for the outer dart bay doors and shot a hole big enough so that the dart could fit. Flying the dart through the hole and out into space, the small fighter headed back down to the planet and escaped through the Stargate to Atlantis.

Back at the cruiser after the hole was shot in the bay door the entrance doors to the bay shut trapping all those who were inside and to be sucked into the vacuum of space killing all the wraith that were in the bay and trapping Jakel.

_"You're the one who says there's no way out of this. If we're already dead, I say we take them with us."_

_"I suppose I'd rather die as a hero than as a meal."_

_- Ronan and McKay_


	13. the seer part I

_A few things this chapter will serve as a point on were to really start as all chapters before now were just to get the ball rolling and by that I meant 7-12. This is a parody of "The seer", so if you think it is a sort of rip off well it is not intended to be. But just in case, I apologize. Also the question I left you with earlier will be answered soon, enjoy and I own nothing._

**Ch. 13**

It had been a good week since the escape from the cruiser incident, when Asura and her team had been captured and escaped a wraith cruiser and in doing so they were forced to leave Jakel to an unknown fate. Not days later Atlantis sent a MALP to check on life signs on the planet but could find none, the villagers apron further investigation seemed to take all they could carry and left to another planet shortly after the Atlantis team was taken to the wraith ship. The ship itself was gone with only debris left in the atmosphere of the planet with a few wraith bodies here and there slowly drifting into and being burnt up on re-entry.

In trying to come to terms with not only being stranded in a new galaxy but also undeniably losing the only other person from her home since her failed rescue mission, Asura has been doing what best she could to be caught up to speed on the developments on her new home. Reading mission reports, researching on the history of the wraith, ancients, and the galaxy at large as best she could. And occasionally going on missions with her new team, not quite fate of the galaxy important, just the occasional meet and greet with trade partners. These small missions were just to further get Asura up to speed and further used to how the Atlantis expedition operates, though the Jedi was quick to it as her team-mates learned just as fast.

Before each mission the Atlantis 1 team was briefed on what they would be undertaking usually in the office of colonel carter. Also usually the briefing was done by carter herself but as this mission was somewhat special it was done by Teyla emogin the other woman on the team. As the all of them went into carters office the five us sat, including carter, while Teyla stood giving the others the details on their next mission.

"They call themselves the Vedeenons. I have known about them my entire life but I have never met them. They do occasionally trade with others but for the most part they keep to themselves."

Sam hearing this point to Teyla and says. "And you want to visit them because?"

"It is said that their leader Davos is a great seer." Teyla said looking somewhat reluctant.

While sitting down Rodney in a very sceptical manner asked. "What like a psychic?"

"I do not know the full extent of his powers put it is rumoured that, he can even glimpse the future." Teyla informed.

"Give me a break." Rodney rebuffed.

"You do not believe such a thing is possible." Teyla said as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh gee let me think, um no. look in a grand mechanical Newtonian universe not a problem, know enough variables you can predict the outcome. But quantum physics blows that out of the water." Rodney said while gesturing trying to help get his point across.

"Teyla even though the Jedi are capable of many feats, seeing the future, does seem impossible." Asura said agreeing with Rodney that seeing the future is impossible, even for a Jedi.

"I understand your scepticism; even among my own people the stories were not widely believed. But I need to know for myself.

Sam- "and you think this Davos might help you find out what happened to your people.

Teyla- "I know it might seem desperate but, it has been several weeks and our usual means of investigations have turned up nothing." Teyla said looking quite concerned and freighted.

"Rodney what's the latest from our forensics team on new Athos?" Sam said looking at her chief scientist.

"Well there, still, still searching… but so far they haven't found anything useful."

"Intel hasn't picked up anything either. As far as we know, they all vanished into thin air." Sheppard sounding very reluctant when he said it.

Teyla then looks at colonel carter for the go ahead. Carter then gives a nod in agreement of the mission however desperate it may seem.

XXX

"Allow me to make a prediction. This will be a complete waste of time." Rodney said to colonel Sheppard while checking his gear and walking down a hall into the gate room

Sheppard also checking his gear said to his sceptical companion. "I knew you were going to say that. " while walking into the gate room meeting the rest of his team said out loud so all can hear. "What Teyla says, these people sound a little skittish. You can bet that five heavily armed strangers coming out of nowhere might set 'em off a little, so." He then zipped up his vest and said to all of his team in a sarcastic manner. "Let's be on our best behaviour children."

The team then proceeded through the gate.

XXX

As we the team steps through they are greeted by several Vedeenons with a blonde woman in front of them who says. "Hello you must be the people of Atlantis."

Sheppard seeing this says. "These people don't look very surprised."

Rodney then looked at Teyla and asked. "Did you tell them we were coming?"

"I have had no previous contact with these people." Teyla informed also confused at the Vedeenons presence.

"I am Lenara."

"Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard."

"We know, we know all of you. You've been expected for some time now."

XXX cue intro

Back at Atlantis Mr. Woolsey steps through the gate and is greeted by colonel carter who says. "Mr. Woolsey how was your trip?"

"Well spending a day in quarantine on the midway station wasn't my idea of time. But I suppose it beats a three week trip on the Daedalus"

"Well that quarantine was only set up on the insistence of the IOA." Sam said while she and Mr. Woolsey were walking toward her office.

"In response of some recent contagions that have taken hold of this base. Let's face it midway is the only buffer between Pegasus and Milky Way; it can't hurt to be on the side of caution. Any way it gave me a chance to prepare for the interview with Asura and your three month evaluation."

"Right." Carter said somewhat sarcastically. "So, how, am I doing so far?"

"That's exactly what needs to be determined. But I want you to know that aside of my interview with Asura I'm here as an observer only, I have no intention to interfere in the day to day operations of the base."

"Really, that's refreshing." Carter said with a smirk

"Well the IOA has come to realize that autocratic interference is not a beneficial as we might want to hope. And, on a, personal note, in my own performance review I can, on occasion be, a, bit of a busy body." Mr. Woolsey said walking into Carters office with her in tow who was quite surprised by hearing Woolsey say what he did, though in a positive way and nods to both acknowledge his statement and to respectfully "agree".

"Also one more thing before I get started, does Asura now I'm here not only to evaluate you but to also interview her?" Mr. Woolsey asked pulling out a file.

"Yes she does, she has been spending the last week since escaping the cruiser trying to get caught up on the situation here and I have informed her of your arrival and why you are here. Though I must ask what do the IOA think they will get out of her that she has not already told us and what we managed to surmise from the medical test Dr. Beckett performed on her before your coming here?"

"colonel why we might have gotten all we might have learned from those medical tests, you only questioned her for a short time before she was sent to that planet and captured so it was not completed, and besides the I.O.A.'s interview will be more thorough." He said pulling out papers from the file.

"Oh I'm sure she'll love that." Said carter just before the alarm system went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation." Chuck announced over the cities intercom.

"Excuse me." Said carter patting Mr. Woolsey on the arm while walking out of her office and into Stargate operations and at the station of technician chuck.

"We're receiving a signal. It's Captain Robins on F2R-441."

"Ah, there delivering medical supplies to a planet that was recently culled." Carter informed Woolsey. "Patch them in." she ordered to chuck.

Chuck them pressed a button on the consul and then a colonel carter started speaking through the signal to the team off world. "Captain this is colonel carter, please report."

"We have a bit of a development here colonel, according to the locals a few days after the culling another hive showed up, they didn't kill anybody, they just wanted the surviving villagers to deliver a message."

"A message?" asked colonel cater.

"That's right, apparently this particular wraith wants to meet with colonel Sheppard."

From hearing this both carter and Woolsey were quite confused and showing it.

XXX

Back on the planet the team were walking with their Vedeanen escort back to their village. Colonel Sheppard asked. "So you're telling me Davos knew we were coming?"

"He had a vision of your arrival. Before I take you to see him, there is something you must know, he is very ill our healers have done the best they can, but it's not enough. Some of us were hoping well, if you do come from the city of the ancestors…?" Lenara both informed and asked.

"We might be able to help." Sheppard finished for her implying that he might be able to help.

"We would be forever in your debt."

"He must be very important to you." Teyla said looking apologetic at Lenora.

"We owe him our lives. 2 years ago he had a vision that the wraith were coming, we had time to gather our provisions and escape to the caves in the northern mountains. Even underground we could hear their ships looking for us. Eventually they left and never returned, not a signal Vedeanen was taken."

Sheppard then looked directly at Rodney and said. "Impressive."

"Course for me it's much more than that, he's my father."

They eventually make it to the village and into a large tent. The tent itself was made out of some kind of faded brown fabric it was also had furniture made out of hand crafted wood they found in the forest. In the end of the tent sat an older man sitting in a strange chair that looked like it was some kind of a tree.

Lenara was the first to walking with shipyards team in tow. Coming in and holding the curtain so the team can get in Lenara said. "Hello father, the people of Atlantis are there to see you."

"Yes come in." Davos said looking weary sitting on his chair and while he says this, the team walk into the tent and up to where Davos is. "I've been expecting you, and I know why you're here." He says looking directly at Teyla and then Asura.

Davos then looks at Rodney and says. "You have doubt in your heart."

Sheppard then turns and looks at Rodney. Rodney noticing this says defiantly. "Anyone with a basic understanding of body language could've told you that."

Davos then extends his hand to Rodney and says. "Among my gifts is the ability to show others what I can see."

The team then looks at Rodney who at first denies the offer and then looks at Sheppard who says at Rodney. "Well you're the sceptic."

Rodney then reluctantly says "fine," and then goes and grabs Davos's hand and is immediately shown a vision.

After the vision is shown Rodney let's go of Davos's hand and looks dazed and confused. Davos after giving the vision looks even wearier.

Sheppard seeing Rodney in his dazed state asks. "What happened?"

Rodney not looking at his team says. "I think I just say a vision."

Ronan who is still sceptical asks bluntly. "What?"

Rodney looking very frightened answers. "Us getting captured by the wraith."

Sheppard hearing this looks directly at Davos who then collapses in his seat.

XXX

At Atlantis in the briefing room that Asura is so fond of colonel carter asks Rodney. "You said a forested planet, misty with ancient ruin."

"That's what I said yes." Rodney confirms albeit reluctantly.

Carter then looks at Woolsey who is rubbing his chin trying to "evaluate" what is transpiring.

Rodney noticing this asks. "What?"

Sam then looks at Rodney and says. "On the planet M2R-441 the planet was recently visited by the wraith." carter then looks at Sheppard and says. "And from the description of his facial markings, it sounds a lot like the wraith that helped you escape from the Genii last year."

Sheppard surprised at this says. "My old buddy?"

Carter nods confirming and then says. "Apparently he has a matter of great importance he wants to discuss with you." Apron hearing this Woolsey turns and looks at Sheppard while carter continues regardless. "I sent an advanced team to the planet he proposed for the rendezvous, and the interesting thing is it sounds a lot like the planet in McKay's vision."

"So we believe in this now?" asked Ronan still sceptical.

"Davos did know we were coming." Teyla said answering Ronan.

"Did you ask him about helping you find the Athosians?" Carter asked.

"I did not have a chance, just after he showed Rodney the vision he collapsed." Teyla answered.

"They were hoping we could help him out." Sheppard said.

"I'll send."

"Colonel Carter. If Davos does indeed have powers that allow him to see the future would it be alright if asked him to help me find away back to my galaxy?" Asura asked also hoping if Davos can help find her home.

"Yes it is." Carter nodded to Asura.

"In the meantime there's only one way to know for sure if he's right, go to the rendezvous and check it out." Sheppard said with carter nodding in agreement followed by a "cough" by Mr. Woolsey.

Hearing this carter asks. "Something to add, Mr. Woolsey?"

"Well as I said before I'm here strictly as an observer. But since you asked I have to wonder how wise it would be, I might share some of the scepticism but we don't need any mystical visions to tell us that this 'wraith' probably can't be trusted." Woolsey then looked directly at Sheppard and asked. "You're talking about walking deliberately into a trap?"

"Exactly" Sheppard confirmed pointing at Woolsey.

XXX

On the planet M2R-441 the team led by McKay are walking down a misty forested hill toward their destination. McKay not wanting to be there said. "This is a bad idea."

Ronan at the back said. "You're the one who said it's impossible to predict the future."

"Yeah I was thinking about that. I realize that quantum doesn't necessarily conclude the possibility of possible futures. It's like black jack. You never know what's going to happen next but uh, a card count can certainly increase the odds in your favour. Frankly this feels like hitting on an 18."

"More like doubling down against a ten." Sheppard interjected being the only other member on the team who knows the game as the other 3 don't have any idea what their talking about.

The team then arrive at their destination at the ruins Rodney then says. "Hold on this is the place, this is where it happened."

The wraith then come out of hiding to surround the Atlantis team. The team respond in kind with those who primarily use guns switching off the safety and aiming at their aggressors while Asura activates her lightsaber ready to guard against the blasts while also raises her glock at the wraith learning from her experience from the cruiser.

The leader wraith then walks out and says casually. "You were supposed to come unarmed."

"Yeah sorry about that." Sheppard responded sarcastically. Then two jumpers de-cloak with their weapons directed at the wraith commander, who does not look at all surprised at this and then looks at Sheppard who seems quite content.

XXX

At Atlantis colonel cater is on the balcony of her office looking at the active gate and asks. "How's the patient dr.?"

Dr. Carson Beckett was on Vedeena inside of Davos's tent and had spent several hours diagnosing him but came up with unfortunate results.

"Well from what I can tell, he's suffering from some kind of lymphatic cancer. There's not a lot I can do for him here." Beckett said reluctantly.

"Have you detected any physical anomalies that might be related to his visions?" Asked who then looked at a somewhat annoyed colonel carter and said. "Sorry force of habit."

"I don't have the right equipment necessary for that kind of analyses."

"Alight why don't you bring him back?"

"Almighty I'll bring your next science experiment for you." Dr. Beckett said to his leader in his pissed off Scottish doctor tone, making cater and Mr. Woolsey somewhat uncomfortable.

XXX

Colonel Sheppard, Ronan, and Asura walk into the brig that holds the wraith commander. The brig was a large room and in the middle was a holding cell. The cell itself was made out of several seemingly steel plates going horizontal instead of vertical with a shield in between them to prevent escape. Outside of the cell were several marines guarding their new prisoner.

Sheppard was there for the interrogation, while Ronan was there for further intimidation, and Asura was there so that she could use her skills as a Jedi to determine if he were lying.

The commander sitting down on the bench inside the cell said. "So much for trust."

"You tried to ambush us." Replied Ronan.

"I had no intent on causing you harm, but I could not guarantee your cooperation, simply by throwing myself at your mercy." The commander said while Ronan began walking around the cell in an attempt to intimidate him.

"My intent was to have this discussion on neutral ground." The commander said standing up.

"A discussion?" Sheppard said not buying his explanation.

"My reason for contacting you, I require your help." The commander said rather reluctantly not looking directly at Sheppard.

After a few seconds of silence the commander said. "We worked together once before."

"Doesn't mean I want to do it again."

"You will."

"More predictions just what I need."

"As you know the Wraith are at war, I believe you refer to our enemy as the Replicators."

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"Well we have a weapon, a virus that was designed to reset their attack directive causing them to stand down and return to their planet. At present it is not working."

"Get to the part that we care."

"It is well known among the wraith that made certain changes to the Replicator base code, opening the door for them to alter their own programming, well knowingly or not they have since repaired the weakness our virus exploited. Which means that in order to get it to working again, I have to know the changes Dr. McKay made."

"Here's the part you're not getting, we're glad there kicking your ass."

"Only because you are as of yet unaware of their new tactic."

"What are you talking about?" Asura asked while Ronan walked back to shepherd and Asura.

"They realized we have a significant vulnerability, our food supply."

Walking up to the front of the cell the commander said quite sternly. "They have begun destroying human worlds!"

XXX

At colonel caters office colonel Sheppard is informing her and Dr. McKay of what he has been informed of by the wraith.

"You think he's telling the truth?" asked carter.

"He gave us an address, claimed it was a human planet the Replicators destroyed."

"Is it in the data base?" carter asked Rodney.

"5X7-288, we visited it last year. It was a thriving pre-industrial society." Rodney confirmed

"Send a MALP." Carter ordered to confirm the wraiths story.

XXX

A MALP is then leaving through the gate as Mr. Woolsey seeing this turns and goes to a screen in Stargate operations that shows the MALPs telemetry.

Rodney is at control of the console, while the rest of the team look at it. Rodney then says. "Receiving MALP telemetry, here we go."

The screen then shows video from the MALP showing a freshly destroyed pre-industrial city. Rodney then proceeds to say. "No life signs."

Reluctant to believe the wraith asks. "Who do we know the wraith didn't do that?"

"The MALPs detecting residual radiation, which is consistent with Replicator weapons fire. He's telling the truth."

Teyla then asks. "Who many people lived on that planet?"

"Estimated between 50 and 75 thousand." Rodney explains reluctantly which horrifies everyone, even Asura who had seen that many people die at a time before she left her galaxy.

XXX

At the infirmary Davos is getting an MRI by Dr. Beckett while his daughter is waiting patiently next to him for hope on his condition. Lenara then asks. "What does the machine do?"

"Scans the cells in his body and reports any abnormalities."

This does not do anything to calm Lenora which causes Beckett to continue saying. "Hopefully this will allow us to find out what wrong with him."

"And then you'll be able to cure him?"

"I'll do my best dear." Beckett said at unable to say anything else.

"You'll have to forgive her doctor, she's not used to dealing with uncertainty. I might have spoiled her in that regard." Davos said sitting up from the scanning table where he was laying.

"Aye, I heard about your gift. It's quite amazing." Beckett said only slightly impressed considering just last week he had seen Asura levitate a few items in this very same infirmary.

"I can see many things, but unfortunately my own fate remains hidden from me." Davos replies albeit reluctantly which causes his daughter to turn and face the good doctor very worried.

Dr. Beckett does not respond as he has nothing beneficial to say.

XXX

At McKay's lab Rodney is talking to john whilst sitting saying. "If we hadn't reactivated the attack code this never would've happened."

"It was my call Rodney."

"But it was my idea, we had a zedpm, we had Elizabeth, all we had to do was leave. But I opened my big mouth."

"You couldn't have known it would've gone this way."

"We don't know that for sure, look, remember the Nano-virus that caused the fatal aneurisms? I always suspected the Replicators were behind it."

"Yeah but you never proved it."

"But we know how they feel about the humans, they think we were a mistake. Look we should have seen something like this coming."

"John, Rodney, I know this news is hard for us to swallow but now we need to focus." Carter said walking into MacKay's lab with Mr. Woolsey in tow. "We need to find out what our next step is."

"The most obvious solution is to shut down the attack code again." Rodney said saying the obvious as he stated.

"It's been done before, just not by us."

"By the Wraith." Carter asked. "What about our prisoner, what is he proposing?"

"He claims to have the original virus that deactivated the attack code the first time, its not working now because of the changes we made to the Replicator base code. Theoretically knowing what we know and knowing what they know we should be able to work together it can be done again." Rodney suggestion while gesturing to further get his point across as always.

"Well obviously that's out of the question." Mr. Woolsey then looks at the others in the room and says seeing there obvious thought of trusting the wraith. "Do I really need to remind you of the last time we cooperated with the wraith?"

Cater having been agitated by this asks angrily looking directly at Woolsey. "The circumstances have changed, and what happened to non-interference."

Looking directly at her Woolsey answers. "As you said the circumstances have changed." He then looks and then steps toward Sheppard and says. "Colonel Sheppard, you've had the most experience dealings with the wraith. Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"I think it's not your call." He answered looking quite stern at Mr. Woolsey.

"I need to contact my superiors." Mr. Woolsey said turning and leaving the lab.

XXX

Back at her office colonel cater is staring at a computer screen showing Atlantis and the neighbouring space.

"It's just been confirmed, two more planets have been destroyed that makes three." Sheppard said walking into her office and then leaning on her desk.

Turning to him cater asks. "How many dead?"

"It's just an estimate."

"How many?"

"150,000"

"This is just the beginning isn't it? I mean there's no reason there just going to stop."

"no." john said agreeing with his commander. "What about Woolsey?"

"He's contacted the IOA, their taking the matter up for advisement!" carter said sitting down in her chair frustrated by the turn of events.

"Oh, there good at that, the whole bicker and argue thing. But at the end of the day, they'll leave you holding the bag just like they did with Elizabeth." Sheppard said sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Now I now why you didn't like the job, look john Woolsey was right about one thing. You've had more experience with the wraith than just about anyone, and in particular with this wraith you have a history."

"Well it's not like we're dating."

"I know we can't trust him not completely, but what I don't know is weather or not it's worth the risk to play along with him, even for a little while." John then nods in agreement.

"You're the only one who can answer that."

"Colonel Carter?" Dr. Beckett asked over the radio.

"Go ahead."

"I've got something you need to see."

"I'm on my way." Carter responds leaving her office heading toward the infirmary.

XXX

Carter walks into the infirmary and sees Carson looking at a screen. She walks past him and looks at Davos. She then asks. "How's our patient dr.?"

"Not good I'm afraid. He went in convulsions a while ago, I gave him a sedative. Truth is we got him here too late, all we can do now is elevate his symptoms but that's about it, sorry." Beckett then walked over to screen showing the scans done on Davos.

"This is what I wanted you to see. He' shows abnormally high synaptic activity. Similar to when Rodney was exposed to that ascension machine but not as extreme, and in his case he's not advancing. I would say he's been that way his whole life. He's one in a bloody million, if not more."

"You're saying he was born this way." Carter asked surprised.

"Aye! By the way M. Woolsey asked have already asked for a copy of these test results." Carson said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry doctor but this is important information, it may even be a window into our own evolutionary future."

"Doctor, he's awake." Lenara said walking into the room where cater and Carson where at.

Dr. Beckett and colonel carter then walk over to Davos who is lying on the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Said Carson trying to lighten the mood.

"Much better thank you."

"High I'm colonel carter."

Davos then looked at carter with a blank face and said. "You are the leader of these people."

"The ones on this base, yes."

"Not an easy task I imagine." Davos said also trying to lighten the mood. This makes everyone in the room smile.

"Some days are worse then others."

"I understand, I found myself in a similar position on my home world"

"From what I understand you had a bit of an advantage."

"Oh believe me colonel, seeing visions of the future are not quite as helpful as you might think. But there is something you should see." Davos said extending his hand toward colonel carter.

"Its ok I think you should rest." Carter tried to refuse.

"Everything has a purpose colonel." Davos advised, soon after cater grabbed his hand and had experienced the vision. Of Atlantis being destroyed by the Replicators.

After it was done Carson asked. "What, what did you see?"

"I'm sorry." Davos apologized.

XXX

At carters office Mr. Woolsey ordered. "We should stop trusting that wraith now!"

"I'm not buying it." Said Sheppard arguing Woolsey's point

"Dr. McKay's vision came true exactly as he saw it."

"Well I don't care the Replicators are not destroying the city, not If I have anything to say about it."

"Maybe Rodney's right, maybe what Davos sees is only a probably future." Cater inquired.

"Well his track recode is pretty good so I would say it's highly probable!"

"Which means it's probably going to be hard to avoid. For all we know 9 out of 10 course of action lead to the same conclusion. Now fortunately the vision I had had no contacts to it. We have no idea why the Replicators were attacking."

"Isn't it obvious, we're contemplating joining forces with the wraith against them?"

"We don't know that's what causes it."

"It's a pretty safe assumption right now we're not a target."

"No, but the rest of humans in this galaxy are, and it's our fault!" Sheppard said pointing at Woolsey greatly annoyed at the politician.

"Never the less our main priority is the safety of this expedition, and you know as well as I do. The wraith can't be trusted." Woolsey said very sternly at Sheppard.

"This one maybe different." Sheppard said just as sternly.

"Yes I read the file. He helped you escape from the genie prison and as a reward you let him live. " Woolsey said looking a bit taken back but then looked back at Sheppard with the same stern look and said. "Let's just hope we don't come to regret that decision."

As he said this, the technician known as chuck walked and said to his commander. "Colonel cater we have a problem."

Carter then walked out of her office and with chuck went to his console. As they were walking chuck continued saying. "We routinely track a number of hives with the long rage scanners. Usually they don't do anything out of the ordinary, most of the time they're just passing through." Chuck then reached his destination, he sat down and then pointed at a screen that showed the planets space. He then said. "But a few minutes ago this one, suddenly changed course." It then showed that the hive ship on the screen changing its course straight for Atlantis.

"It's heading straight for us." Chuck contused

"They don't know we're here." Woolsey said confused.

"They're not supposed to." Sheppard interjected then left.

XXX

After Sheppard and Ronan left the brig after the original interrogation hours ago Asura was left there to continue using her Jedi abilities to both further secure the commander and to further probe his mind to see if she could find out anything more. Unfortunately after the partial feeding done by the queen, Asura's powers were affected in a way that several of her force abilities were changed and harder to control, and at the moment mind probing was one of them.

Through out the hours spent in the holding cells with her and the wraith commander, along with the few guards Asura repeatedly tried and failed to gain more information.

Asura then sighed after another failed attempt at a mind prob. The commander noticing this said. "You will be unable to probe my mind Jedi Asura."

Asura greatly surprised at this asked. "How do you know who I am and my name?"

The commander still sitting down like he was before in the original interrogation said. "After your interrogation by the queen, it became well known among the wraith of the "strangers of the Stella Bella galaxy". Especially the one who possessed the abilities of the ancients?"

Asura taken back that now all of the Wraith in the galaxy knew of her, she asked. "How much do they know?"

The commander the smiled at her question and said. "Everything, it is now that after this crisis with the Replicators is over, your galaxy will be the top priority of the wraith."

"Why is my home so important to you?" Asura asked curious.

"Your home galaxy is home to trillions, that is a richest feeding ground in all of our history." after hearing this Asura did not know how to respond to this said nothing.

"And of course it also has beings such as you."

"What does that mean?"

"Beings with your abilities allow twice as much nourishment as a regular human, that was why the queen spared you when she started feeding. She was hoping that her scientists would duplicate that trait and spread it across the human population of the galaxy."

"Thus solving your food crisis, and your civil war with each other." Asura said still astonished at this new twist to this turn of events in her life.

"Not entirely but it would certainly improve things." The commander said while staring straight at Asura like she was his next meal.

Sheppard then walked into the brig in a more angry manner than before in the interrogation and asked. "What did you do?"

The commander then looked at Sheppard and said. "What are you referring to?"

"There's a ship on the way."

"Ah, thieve located my signal."

Sheppard was not right next to the cage and asked. "What signal?"

"Ask your sateen friend he's familiar with the technology."

"Sub space tracking device."

"I had it implanted."

"We would have detected it."

"I only activated it after you brought me here. The ship is necessary to complete my plan, the Replicators virus is located within its data banks, when it gets here we begun our work."

"When it gets here, I'm going to blow it out of the sky." Sheppard said walking out of the brig but before he could.

"That would be unwise, that hive is loyal to me. At the moment they are the only ones who know the location of Atlantis." Sheppard then turned back at the commander who then stood up and said. "But if you attack them they will inform every hive ship in the galaxy."

Both Sheppard and the commander then walked up to the front of the cell to meet each other. The commander was the first one to speak while shaking his head casually. "There is no reason for us to be at arms john Sheppard, we need each other."

Sheppard did not respond but looked stern and very reluctant at the wraith.

XXX

Carter and Sheppard then walk into Rodney's lab and as Rodney who has been working on his lap top. "Rodney we need to know if you can complete the Replicators virus on your own."

Rodney then turns around in his swivel chair and says. "I've been looking into that and it's not very promising."

Sheppard then asked surprised. "You're the one who activated it in the first place."

"Well that was easy, well actually it was spectacularly difficult but everything's relative." Rodney said trying to explain how hard it was.

"Rodney". Sam said trying to speed him up.

"Look the Replicators were originally designed to do exactly what they're doing, I mean they were built for this. It is much harder to get them to stop then it is for me to get them to start up again."

"But with this wraiths help you think you can do it?"

"If he really has the original shut down command, I think so."

Sam then looked at Sheppard for confirmation and he said. "It ordered that the hive won't give away our position, unless there attacked."

"Do you believe him?"

"Enough to get this done, yes."

XXX

On a balcony outside of the infirmary Davos was looking at the ocean while being watched by a guard in case he needs medical assistance. Teyla then walks out to the balcony and signals for the guard to leave which he does. She then says. "Dr. Beckett said you'd be out here."

"He was kind enough to let me out here for some fresh air." He then looks at the city for a few seconds then back at Teyla and says. "I know I was brought her for a much greater reason, on a much greater stage, before I die."

"Surly it is not time to start speaking that way"

"Dr. Beckett is an experienced and skilled physician but it doesn't take a great seer to know what he is thinking and not saying. My time is coming to an end."

Teyla is saddened by this and is trying to think of a way to ask Davos of her problem. Davos knowing this asks. "You wish to ask me something."

Teyla then looks at Davos and asks. "You know why I came to your planet?"

"Yes you and Asura. You wish to know the fate of your people."

"Yes." Teyla said hopefully.

"I can tell you only this. They are alive, but shrouded in darkness." Teyla is confused by this and does not know what to make of this. Davos continues saying. "I know you will continue to search for them. Though I am not sure a journey such as this is wise for someone in you condition."

Teyla is confused at this and asks. "My condition?"

"You carry a life inside of you, do you not?"

Teyla again impressed by his skills smiles and says. "Yes"

Noticing something he says. "You conceal it from the others."

Teyla uncertain by this looks away from Davos and says. "It is complicated."

"I see, I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

Teyla then looks back at him smiling says. "It is alright."

"I'm glad I was of some importance."

Teyla nods and then leaves. As she exits the door, Asura who has been waiting outside the door had heard everything. And was not surprised as while her force connection and abilities have been weakened she still knew that Teyla was pregnant as she could still sense the life inside of her.

"I know you are there please come in." Davos said knowing Asura was outside the door. Asura then walked out onto the balcony somewhat surprised that he knew she was there.

"I am sorry I did not mean to interrupt." Asura said closing the door.

"But eavesdropping is alright then?" Davos said joking

Asura laughed at his joke and said. "It is quite impressive that you knew I was there as I am quite trained in stealth."

Davos then turned to her and said. "You are talking to a man who can see glimpses of the future, a Jedi or not I could still see you coming."

Asura then said. "Indeed."

Intrigued Davos further pried saying. "You noticed something about my people, did you not?"

Asura simply said. "I did."

"That they are special like you."

Making the same mannerism Teyla did not minutes ago said. "Only a small number of them, your daughter being one of them."

"I always knew she was special, though so does every father about their daughter." Davos joked making Asura laugh.

"You are contemplating about starting new order, in this galaxy, and the special ones of my people being part of it."

Asura did not respond but gave the impression she was.

"But you think they will eventually become corrupted like your former order and become a plague like they became." Davos said in an emotionless face.

"Yes, yes I do." Asura said looking at everything except Davos.

Smiling Davos said. "Do not worry Asura, unlike the order in your home galaxy, you have something they do not."

Asura confused asked. "Such as?"

Davos did not answer immediately and after a few seconds of silence, still smiling said to the worried Jedi master. "Look around yourself Asura what do you see."

Asura did just that and seeing this Davos said. "Yes, this city, these people are special. Not to just this galaxy but to all life and by extension…"

"The force." Asura finished. "How can one small group of people be so important?" Asura asked if not demanded.

"I cannot tell you that. I can only tell you what I have already said. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more about it. But I can answer your other questions."

Asura still curious said. "Jakel and my force connection."

Davos then nodded and said. "Yes, Jakel is similar to the Athosians. He is still alive but also shrouded in darkness."

Somewhat relived Asura said. "Well that is, good, I guess. I kind of have mixed feelings about that."

"Because he said that he would eventually kill you."

Asura simply shrugged and said. "He wouldn't be a Mandalorian if he didn't say that."

"But he also thought he sacrificed himself to save you."

Asura immediately looked away and became confused. Davos noticed this and said. "Amazingly of all things, that is what confuses you, of all you've done in the latest part of your life. Not the war that corrupted your fellow Jedi, not your arrival into a new galaxy and these new people and the new enemy's, but that a Mandalorian saved you at the expense of himself."

Asura still confused did not respond causing Davos to simply smile more and say. "You will meet him again, if that's any consolation."

Asura still did not respond. Davos continued saying. "Now about your connection to the force." Asura now completely focused on Davos who said. "You are still connected and it is not weekend it is just changing, improving. And will continue to do so."

Asura then asked. "Into what?"

"All I can tell you is that it will help you on your journey."

"Has anyone told you that your advice is incredibly cryptic, even for Jedi this is pretty frustrating." Asura joked but meant what she said.

Davos laughed at this and said. "Yes many times." Davos then said to Asura emotionless. "Now you must take me to see colonel carter."

Asura immediately said. "Yes of course. This way." Asura directed toward the door into the infirmary.

Walking through a hallway Davos starts getting disorientated and falls on the ground. Asura goes on her knees and check his vitals and opens a com channel and says. "This is Asura to the infirmary I need assistance immediately."

Davos then grabs her hand and shows her another vision.

_Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it sorry it took so long I was trying to update csj along with my other story Duncan's dark side on the same day. I got pretty close anyway this chapter is basically the episode of the seer word for word with a bit from me here and there. I did it because I needed to bring in the wraith Replicator war into my story and the seer was the best I could come up with so don't judge me. This was also an experiment to see if writing like this would be fun, its not I probably won't do it again even though this is only half I still probably won't do this again I'll write it completely from scratch. Please read and review._

_"Sorry, all my energy's focused on not screaming in agony."_

_- Sam, handing over the rescue effort to McKay, "Trio"_


	14. first steps

_Sorry for the delay I got no excuses I just love to procrastinate and I apologize. This one will be a Jakel centric chapter as this story isn't just about Asura, well mostly about Asura but it's also about Jakel. One last thing I'm changing the name of Asura's and Jakel's galaxy from Stella Bella to Belorum Serius, because I think it sounds cooler and because when I went to Google translation for star wars it said Belorum Serius instead of Stella Bella, I don't know why it changed._

Enjoy. I own nothing.

**CH.14**

**First steps**

"The last of the darts have left though the ring of the ancestors." Said Tomic over the long distance subspace radio.

"What of the cruiser? Do you read any life signs on board?"

Tomic then looked at the console and studied it for a few moments then went back to the radio and said. "No, there is not, and the cruiser is still badly damaged. The machine you gave me said that the life support is functional but the hyper drive and weapons are offline. It also appears to have a decaying orbit."

"What about the surrounding space any other wraith vessels?"

"No, none. What is it you want me to do." Tomic asked his unnamed leader.

"Take your people and leave to another planet before the wraith return to cull your people. If they do they will undoubtedly find my outpost." The leader informed.

"Very well, but what will you do? And where do you suggest we go?" Tomic asked.

"Take your people to Belken, there your people should be able to slip in unnoticeably and you and the other agents meet up at my out post there. I will use one of my darts and claim that cruiser, I'm sure I will be able to restore it before it is discovered."

"Very well, I will inform you when I am at the Belken outpost." Tomic informed. Tomic then shut off the console and left the hidden underground bunker that was about a mile outside of the village. The bunker itself was filled with advanced technology of both wraith design and human, along with an arsenal of formidable weaponry of again human guns and wraith stunners.

Soon after Tomic and his people left their planet for Belken, the Stargate opened and a single wraith dart came through it and headed into space where it arrived into the dart bay of the crippled wraith cruiser. The dart then deposited about a dozen individuals from a mysterious new race of aliens that were not dissimilar to humans. The dart then landed and the canopy opened. After completing his shutdown, the pilot then stepped out and said pointing at his underlings "You three go to engineering, you two come with me to the bridge, and you five search through the remainder of the ship and secure it." The followers quickly did what was ordered of them, the leader then said. "We're taking this ship."

Once the leader was at the helm and his underlings were at command posts in the bridge, he opened communications signals with engineering and ordered. "Report."

Over the signal the engineer said. "The hyper drive and weapons systems have been severely damaged but appear repairable. The life support appears to have been damaged but is now operational."

The leader then asked. "Cause of damage?"

"Some sort of small explosive." Informed the engineer.

"C4, how long until repairs are finished?" The leader said knowing of the explosive and then demanded.

"For the hyper drive, hours. For the weapons, days maybe weeks. We will not be able to stay hidden long enough to finish repairs on the weapons before we are discovered by the Wraith." The engineer informed.

"Agreed, we will depart as soon as repairs on the hyper drive are complete." The leader ordered.

"Understood." The engineer acknowledged after which the leader dropped the communications signal.

"Commander, I'm detecting a faint life sign reading." Informed one of the underlings at the control consul.

Intrigued the leader asked. "From where?"

"From, outside of the ship." The underling said surprised.

The leader then walked over to the console the underling was stationed and looked at the screen, which showed indeed a faint life sign outside of the dart bay in a clump of debris. At first the leader said nothing but after a few seconds of consideration he ordered over the ships intercom. "Security team, we have discovered someone still alive outside in the debris, send someone to find him using the darts life sign detector and capture them. But do not rematerialize them when you return."

The security team member did as instructed and captured Jakel in the dart and flew back into the dart bay where he then landed without rematerializing him and returned back to his scouting group.

Hours later the engineer said over the communications signal. "Repairs are finished, it is now safe to depart." The leader then without hesitation jumped his new cruiser into hyperspace.

XXX

Jakel dazed and confused not remembering where he was, what had happened, or even who he was at the moment laid on a hard metal table. He heard beeping, and typing sounds one would make on a consul but he was from a galaxy where that was extremely common, so it was not enough to alarm him. Still without opening his eye's he heard someone say. "His suit retained a large amount of data, but it is in another language, we are in the process running a translation program on it now."

Jakel still in a confused state did nothing and only continued to listen. A different voice, one of authority was heard saying. "What of him? Are the sedatives we used still working?"

The old voice said. "Yes, but he is burning through it at an alarming rate and more will be required soon."

"Very well, what of the cruiser? Are there any more problems that I should be made aware of?"

"The weapons are far less damaged than we originally thought and should be operational soon. Also, there appears to have been a battle of some kind in the dart bay before the Wraith were forced to abandon the ship."

After he heard that Jakel remembered everything, who he was, where he was from, and the battle on the cruiser. Jakel then opened his eyes to see that he was strapped at the writs, waist, ankles and neck to some sort of metal operating table and under a light and was unable to see anything beyond the light. Also much to his dissatisfaction all of his armour from his waist up, including his utility belt, were gone, Again. And he was back in just his one-piece underling. Jakel then struggled trying to break out of his bonds which attracted the attention of his saviours or captures, depending on how you look at it.

"Ah, your awake." Said the same authorial voice he heard before. The unnamed and faceless man himself was hidden in the shadows and Jakel was only able to see him from the stomach down.

Jakel then turned his head toward the unnamed man and said angrily. "You, what the frak."

The unnamed man then walked up to the light and said. "I have work for you, my friend."

Jakel finally getting a good look at the mystery man, he could see that he was about 1.56 meters tall, had short brown hair and looked similar to a human but that he had a darker complexion and had the same nostrils on his cheeks as a wraith would. His attire was also similar to a wraiths only in that he wore a brown leather overcoat and pants instead of black. Also much like a wraith he had a stunner pistol at his side as a commander would. Jakel thinking that he was from a wraith sup-species angrily said. "When I get out of these restraints I'm going to blast off your feeding hand and shove it down your thought."

"Ha ha, I somewhat doubt that." The unnamed man said holding up his right hand to show Jakel that it was clean.

"Huh, that's a surprise. A wraith that feeds with his mouth. How many more sub-species are there?" Jakel said sarcastically.

"I am not a sub-species of the wraith, or a wraith at all for that matter. Though I can see your confusion. I am something of a hybrid. I am Michael." Michael informed walking around to the other side of the operating table.

"How is that possible? What did a queen have her way with her prey for the week once?"

"You are funny my friend, but no. now on to why your still alive." Michal then gave a signal to his underling to do something. The underling then turned on the lights to show Jakel the computer of his upper half of his suite was wired to a large console, as was his other portable information equipment, such as scanners and communication devices.

"What are you doing to my suit?" Jakel demanded while pulling out a small pick knife from the wrist part of his under suit, after which he started trying to cut through his restraints.

"Trying to find out about you best I can, this level of technology is unheard of in this galaxy." Michael answered.

"That's because I'm not from this galaxy you Bantha fodder! No stop what you're doing before you break it."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that I am very good with technology. But your suit is very impressive, not only were you able to survive hours in space, but it has highly formidable weapons and it is made from some kind of extremely durable metal."

"Durra-steel, though most Mandalorian's crusader suites are made out of Mandalorian iron, I used durra-steel because it allows me to carry more equipment." Jakel proudly informed while cutting more into the leather straps while seemingly unnoticed by Michael.

"Fascinating, and I assume this 'Mandalorian iron' is more durable than this durra-steel?" Michael asked very interested.

"It is, if not indestructible. But it is also much heavier and doesn't allow me to carry a lot of equipment, and as a tech officer it is necessary to have it with me." Jakel said cutting even more into his restraint.

"And you say that on your world, both these materials are common?" Michael asked.

"Durra-steel is common throughout my galaxy, but the Mandalorian iron is only found on my home world Mandalore." Jakel informed nearly out of his restraint. Before Michael was able to ask more questions his lieutenant said. "Sir, translation program complete."

Michael looked at his lieutenant then back at Jakel and said. "If you'll excuse me, I have your suits data to dig through." Michael then walked over to his lieutenant at the console.

Just as Michael left, he took a good look at where he was and could tell he was inside of some type of old abandoned bunker, one that was retrofitted with technology that was of both wraith design and human and while by Jakel's home galaxy's standards still primitive, it was advanced compared to the other planets in this new galaxy he had seen. Though that number was extremely small.

Jakel then heard Michael's lieutenant say. "There is an extensive amount of data here, including weapons, technology, battle tactics, and the history and current events of his galaxy. It will take an extensive amount of time to go through all of it."

Jakel then broke out of his wrist restraint and using his newly freed hand he started un-strapping the rest of his body.

"good, now search through it on how to get there, while I dispose of…" Michael was then interrupted when Jakel freed grabbed Michael by the shoulder turned him around and using his small knife cut Michael's throat. Jakel then shoved his soon to be dead host on the ground and in the process grabbed his stunner and shot his lieutenant.

Jakel having disposed of the threats walked over to his suit and while pulling the wires out and putting it back on he turned to Michael, put a hand up to his ear and said. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say? Oh that's right you can't talk now because you're choking on your own blood."

The barely alive Michael looked at Jakel with pure rage while grabbing his bleeding neck, trying to stop the blood. And then after hearing Jakel's taunt he pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed it, setting off an alarm.

Jakel after putting on the last bit of his suit then said while putting on his helmet. "Well it's been fun, but I got to go. And thanks for saving me, and as payment I won't blow up your machine that you had hooked up to my suit. Enjoy it."

Jakel then started running for the nearest exit to which two more of Michael's hybrids came, one with a wraith stunner the other with a large 4-bearel rifle, they both fired their respective weapon at Jakel. Jakel then dove to his right, dodging both of their shots.

Jakel taking cover behind a crate used just his blaster he shot both of them leaving a smouldering hole in each of their torso's. Jakel then ran out of that room though the newly open exit. And while running down a corridor he looked at the computer on his wrist guard and turned on the ultrasonic sonar-mapping system to map out the complex.

The newly made map showed that the bunker was actually much smaller than he first thought, in that Mandalorian bunker went on for miles while the one he was in now was not and that he was only a few levels from ground level. Jakel also discovered that there were three fairly large thermal readings heading for him. The thermal readings were too big to be a human or a wraith, or even a hybrid but also too small to be a vehicle.

Jakel's immediate thought was that it was a droid of some kind most likely a battle droid for security as the alarm was still on. Jakel seeing the reading getting closer stopped at the corner of the corridor were it showed on the map that not only was the ladder escape route to the ground level but that one of the security droids was in-between him and it. Jakel being the Mandalorian soldier he was took out his stunner along with his blaster and then turned the corner ready to fight what he thought was a droid, only to see a giant, monstrous Insectoid creature.

The Insectoid looked like a Geonosian gone wrong. A standard Geonosian had a light brown complexion, somewhat slim physic, and wings. These creatures were much bulkier, had a dark blue complexion, and instead of wings had claws.

Jakel at first was put off by this unexpected creature, but after it saw him and gave a very strange screech, he soon got back to battle mode and started shooting at it. But the creature was faster than he thought dodging his blasts and quickly ran up to Jakel and pushed his weapons out of his hands before he could hit the creature. The creature then tried to slash Jakel with its claws by swinging from the right to the left, but Jakel dove under the claw and rolled around the side and to the back of it.

The creature then tried to turn around to continue mauling its prey but as soon as it faced Jakel it was promptly shot in its face by Jakel's wrist blaster. The creature then fell over to its side, dead. Jakel then walked over the still twitching body to grab his discarded weapons. While doing it he said. "This galaxy is getting weirder and weirder." Jakel's wrist computer then began giving a warning signal. Jakel then looked at it which showed that the other creature signals were closing in at his location at an alarming rate.

Jakel then proceeded to run over to the escape ladder to which he started to climb. As Jakel climbed higher he was able to hear not only the screeches from the creatures but also some of the hybrids yelling orders, yet he did not hear any screams of horror or pain, or any sounds of weapons being fired. "In the name of Mandalore! What is wrong with this galaxy? First the aliens that suck out life from people, then 'hybrids' of those aliens and humans, and now bug people working with hybrids. What's next?" Jakel said climbing further up the ladder until he reached the top the hatch to which he opened, and as soon as his head went outside of the hatch, his suit electrocuted him, knocking him unconscious. But luckily for him instead of falling to his death one of his legs were caught in between the two of the railings, holding him in place.

XXX

"Jakel, Jakel Tenzin, wake up." Said Michael to an unconscious Jakel. Jakel did nothing in response. Michael then said to his lieutenant. "Wake him." The lieutenant then proceeded to send a command through his console to the operating table Jakel was once again strapped to. The operating table then gave Jakel an extremely painful shock waking him up instantly.

"RAHHHHH!" Jakel screamed in pain.

"Ah good to have you awake my friend." Michael said walking up to Jakel again.

Jakel then looked at Michael and angrily said. "You! What the frak? How are you still alive?"

Michael then rubbed his thought and said to his captive. "Thankfully, to your technology."

Jakel looked at Michael's throat and saw a Bacta patch, he then looked at himself, again only to discover that the upper half of his suit was missing and that he was bound to the same operating table, only this time it was with metal restraints instead of leather ones. He then looked around the room to discover that he was in the same room he was in before and that it had around four security guards with wraith stunners in secure locations watching his every move.

Jakel having calmed down at this point said. "So I'm guessing that you put some kind of security measure inside of my suit, that's why I didn't escape. Because if I did reach ground level it would stun me."

Michael smiled at Jakel's question and said. "Correct. And I must say, I am impressed with your abilities not just your suit and technology."

Jakel then proceeded to try to jimmy out of his restraints, but no luck. He then said sarcastically. "glad you liked it. Though forgive my modesty, I don't think I deserve that much praise." Jakel then jokingly gestured to Michael's throat and said. "Did you like the little going away gift I left you?"

Michael again rubbed his throat and while smiling he said. "I did. It allowed me to test this 'Bacta' as your suit data calls it, and even compared to my natural healing ability, it is astonishing."

"glad you liked it. Though if you want more, I'm sorry to say, you just used my last batch." Jakel joked.

"Oh don't worry I'm already in the process of making more. Now on you to your escape. Like I said I'm impressed. Not only were you able to cut through your bonds, but you managed to stun my guard, take back your armour, kill two of my men and one of my insectoids before you almost escaped. And like you said if I hadn't installed that security measure you would have." Michael then gestured over to Jakel's armour behind him to reveal to Jakel than once again it was hooked up to one of his consoles. Much to Jakel's dismay.

"don't forget the part about me leaving you a bleeding mess, that's my favourite." Jakel joked.

Michael laughed a bit then said. "I'm sure it was."

Jakel finding that his lock pick knives are gone he said frustrated. "ok enough games if you're going to kill me I do deserve some answers first. How'd you find me? Last thing I remember I was floating in space, having just escaped from a wraith cruiser."

"Yes and in the process of escaping you left that cruiser crippled, in need of serious repairs. But instead of doing that the wraith decided to just use their remaining darts and flee through the Stargate to one of their strongholds." Michael informed.

"Why didn't they just fix it?" Jakel asked.

"Because that alliance was on the fringes of their territory, and fixing that cruiser would have taken time, time they didn't think they could afford to take."

"But you did?" Jakel asked sceptical.

Michael smiled but did not respond.

"I'm guessing that you had an informant on that planet?" Jakel insinuated.

Again Michael did not give a verbal response but gave a Jakel a confused look.

"During the battle at the village with the wraith I noticed that some of the villagers had primitive radios and rifles similar to the ones your guards had. I'm also guessing that you know that the Atlantis team was there too."

Michael nodded and then said. "Yes I have and I also know that they have a new member on their team."

Jakel then looked at Michael more seriously. Michael then continued. "I also know from your suit logs that she is from your galaxy, and that she is something called a Jedi, and that your people seem to be at war with them. Is that correct?"

This time Jakel did not verbally respond but continued to seriously stare at Michael.

Michael then walked over to a portable medical counter to which Jakel could not see the contents of. Michael then picked up a syringe and then turned to Jakel and said. "Now then, I something for you."

Jakel seeing the syringe said. "If that's your newly made Bacta you were talking about, don't bother I'm fine."

"Oh no, this is something to make you into one of us." Michael said menacingly.

"A hybrid?" Jakel asked. "Is that even possible?"

"oh I assure you Jakel it is. Look around you; all of my soldiers were human at one time. And I turned them into hybrids, to help me with my plans. And now so will you."

"You so much as try that and I'll rip your spine out!" Jakel threatened to Michael which caused the guards to point their stunners at the already restrained but very angry Mandalorian.

Michael gestured his guards to stand down, he then said to Jakel. "As long as you're in those restraints I doubt that." Michael then injected what was in the syringe into Jakel. Michael then said while Jakel was in excruciating pain. "And after you become my agent I'll doubt that even less." After he was fully injected with the treatment Jakel passed out.

Michael continued this procedure for days, giving Jakel the treatment every couple of hours with Jakel passing out shortly after word. Each day Jakel was denied food or water and during each rest bit Michael was researching everything he could from Jakel's personal logs and data from his crusader battle suit computer. Learning everything he could from about the Belorum Serius galaxy.

XXX

Michael walked into the holding/ researching chamber as he did every day and went to Jakel with another syringe.

Jakel seeing this said tiredly from malnutrition. "I swear to Mandalore, I will never be a hybrid, you Bantha fodder."

Michael angrily said. "Apparently you keep your word as it's been four days and by now you should have already turned! Now I have to use other means to control you."

Confused Jakel asked. "Such as?"

"What do you know about the wraith? Jakel Tenzin." Michael asked.

"Other than they live in plant ships and feed off of people, not much." Jakel answered.

Michael smiled at this and informed. "Did you know that, normally, the wraith feeding process is so traumatic that the victim usually dies immediately?"

"No but how is that relevant?" Jakel asked still dazed and confused.

"When feeding, the wraith inject a special enzyme inside of their prey to make sure the heart continues to beat. Thus continuing their victim's life until the wraith has taken a sufficient amount of nourishment." Michael stopped to allow a dramatic pause.

He then continued saying. "Some wraith have discovered another use for this enzyme. To make their victims servants, willing to do anything to get more of the enzyme. But only the strongest survive the process, and now I'm going to try it on you."

Before Michael was able to do anything Jakel asked. "if your hybrid treatment didn't work, what makes you think this 'enzyme' one will?"

"Because I mixed it with the Bacta I recently made, which should dramatically increase its chances." Michael then stabbed Jakel right in the heart with the syringe, Jakel screamed in pain with what little strength he had left.

Michael continued this procedure for days continuing the treatment every couple of hours, each time Jakel grew stronger and weaker. Each day Jakel was again denied food and water making him more dependent on the Bacta for survival allowing the enzyme an even greater amount of success and during each rest bit Michael was learning the remains of Jakel's suit data and using what he learned to suit his purposes.

XXX

Michael stood before a kneeling armoured Jakel. And gave the command. "No retreat in the face of battle, no mercy for the enemy, no sympathy for the fallen."

Jakel lifted his head up to look at his new master and to also reveal his blackened eyes and said. "No retreat in the face of battle, no sympathy for the fallen, no mercy for your enemies."

Michael then picked up Jakel's blaster and extended it to Jakel and said. "Our enemies."

Jakel then rose and grabbed his blaster. Michael then said. "The wraith and Atlantis."

"The wraith and Atlantis." Jakel repeated.

"Follow me I have a mission for you." Michael ordered. Jakel soon fallowed while putting on his helmet.

Michael led Jakel to another one of Michael's labs to show Jakel a console showing schematics of a compound of some sort. "Your mission is to infiltrate this facility with a small number of my hybrids and recover." Michael stopped to show Jakel a picture of a small black remote. "This."

"What is it?" Jakel asked.

"It is a wraith data module; it will allow me to further my goals." Michael informed. "The people who have it are called the genii; they are a formidable human military force. They are known for their advances in weaponry, influence, and hidden complexes. I have long known of their ownership of the data module, but the risks far out way the benefits of me sending my forces to attack their fortress and capture the module." Michael then stopped and turned to Jakel and continued. "But that all changed with you involved."

"You want me to break into there and get it, then bring it to you." Jakel insinuated.

"Yes and take a few of my hybrids with you." Michael ordered.

"They will be unnecessary." Jakel informed.

"Regardless take them with you, just in case." Michael ordered not entirely trusting of his new agent. "I have put the location and schematics of the complex and also the estimated force that should be guarding it, into your suits computer."

Jakel then walked out of the lab. When he got to the surface and went over to the gate he was met with two of Michael's hybrids who were armed with both stunner pistols and hand guns. Jakel then went up to the dialling device and dialled in the coordinates. After the gate activated he and the hybrids walked through it.

XXX

When Jakel and his hybrid escort arrived on the planet it appeared as though there was no complex or signs of intelligent life at all. But Jakel knew better and guessed that the complex was akin to Michael's in that it was an underground bunker. He also knew that the genii knew the Stargate was activated and soon after arriving ordered his men to find cover, which they promptly did. But before Jakel himself did he planted a small hand held device on the ground near the Stargate and left with his men.

Jakel was experienced in missions like this as he had done so too many republic bunkers during his time in the Mandalorian army. Usually when he was on missions such as this he had squads of Mandalorians with him and the bunker in question had hundreds of republic troopers and several Jedi, also the bunker was usually much larger and had greater security equipment. Jakel was confident that this mission was nothing in comparison and that he could do it by himself, let alone with two hybrids.

Jakel with his men under cover in the forest looked at his wrist held suit computer and looked up the location of the complex and just like Jakel thought it was indeed a bunker, it also showed that it was about a half a click from Jakel's position. Jakel and his men then went as close to it as they could without being seen. Jakel then looked at his wrist computer again and it showed that the bunker was just a research facility, with only a few levels and only about two dozen men. Jakel then said confidently. "This is going to be a snap."

"What is your plan?" asked one of the hybrids.

"We wait until these 'genii' come to investigate the gate. I'm sure they know that it was activated. And when they do we go in." Jakel informed.

"What good will that do? As soon as they discover that no one is there they will return back to the bunker, or go looking for us. And we cannot hide forever." The hybrid complained.

"No they won't, I left them a little surprise for them." Jakel responded.

The hybrids radio's then started going off giving screams of pain, gun fire, and stun blasts. The hybrids were confused at this as there were no wraith on this planet, and there was no reason for the genii to be shooting, at least none that they knew about. Jakel then said happily. "Ah, it works."

"Sir?" asked one of the hybrids.

"It's one of my inventions, I designed it for infiltration. It works by stunning the scout team and then transmitting sounds of a battle on the enemy's radio signal, and after the main force arrives it explodes. I call it a squad spike." Jakel said satisfied with his inventions effectiveness.

The hybrids were even more confused by Jakel's explanation. Jakel in response to this said. "It did say in my suits logs that I was a tech officer didn't it?"

Jakel's new explanation satisfied the hybrids whose attention was then focused on the bunkers surface hatch opening with about 10 men coming out heavily armed and running to the gate. After the genii militia was a safe distance from the hatch, Jakel and his men climbed down it into the bunker. At about a quarter way to the bottom of the hatch Jakel planted a motion sensor bomb.

One of the hybrids asked. "What are you doing? That's our way out."

"No there's another exit on the other side of the complex, this one's just the closest to the gate. Now shut up and move." Jakel retorted.

Once they were at the bottom of the hatch and closed the blast door, he once again looked at the bunker's schematics, which showed that aside from the hatch leading to the surface the rest of it was all connected by corridors and stairs. Jakel then said to his men. "Alright now we go to the main research lab, that's where the data module should be." After Jakel's order he and his men started running toward where the schematic located. He then got a signal from his wrist communicator saying that the squad spike just detonated. Then Jakel while brain washed was still the ever cautious soldier turned on his suits ultrasonic-mapping system to check for life signs. It showed that there were about eight people still inside the bunker and they were close. Jakel assumed that the majority were scientists with only a few of them being security.

After running a hallway Jakel and his men were attacked on two sides by Genii soldiers, each had their own sub-machine gun. Luckily for Jakel and the hybrids they were very inaccurate; as none were able to make a hit before they were they were able to hide behind whatever cover they could find. But unfortunately the guards were also well covered hiding behind walls on the opposite ends of corridor.

The fire fight went on for a while until Jakel noticed that the guard that Jakel was shooting at was getting sloppy and only a matter of time until Jakel got a decent shot in. He then ordered the hybrids to concentrate their fire on the other guard, which they did. Jakel then shot the sloppy guard in the chest with his blaster, killing him instantly. He then ordered the hybrids to hold their positions and keep firing. The hybrids did as ordered and kept the other guard pinned down while Jakel ran down the rest of the corridor, turned the corner and doubled back until he was just about in the same hallway as the other guard. Jakel then turned the corner just enough to see the other guard, who was currently shooting at the hybrids. Jakel then proceeded to shoot the guard in the head, killing him instantly, knocking his body into the line of fire of the hybrids, shooting him up more. After seeing that the last guard was dead the hybrids stopped firing and walked back up to Jakel.

Jakel said "Alright that should be the last of the guards, let's get going." Jakel and his hybrids then took off toward the main research lab. When they got the room where the schematics said it would be Jakel tried to open the steal blast door, only to discover that it was locked. Jakel then said. "Sure, why not."

He then gestured his hybrids to stand back while he shot the blast door creating a small hole. He then grabbed a flash grenade from his utility belt, pressed the activation button starting the ten second delay, waited about five seconds and pushed it through the hole he just created. He then waited until he saw the flash. He then shot the handle with his blaster, knocking it a loose. He then turned on his helmet thermal setting and then kicked the door open and shot the last disorientated guard and a few of the equally disorientated armed scientists, leaving only six of the original twenty four staff left alive.

The hybrids pointed their weapons at the scientists while Jakel pointed his blaster at what looked like the chief scientist and said in an intimidating tone. "Hello."

The chief said very frightened. "The guards will return and kill you for this."

"I left a bomb at the gate that I know killed most of them." Jakel informed.

"The survivors are still coming and will…" the chief tried to finish but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from inside of the complex.

"Be blown up." Jakel said continuing the chief's statement.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" the chief said confidently.

"Oh believe me, I've pissed off worse." Jakel rebuffed. Jakel then asked, intimidating. "Where is the wraith data module?"

"I, have no idea what you're talking about." The chief responded.

Jakel then with no hesitation shot the closest person to the chief, which frightened them more. Jakel then asked again. "Where is the wraith data module?" after a few moments of silence from the chief Jakel pulled up a holographic display of the data module and said. "It looks like this."

The chief then turned to the desk next to him and pulled out the data module from a drawer and gave it to Jakel. Jakel then put the module in one of the pockets on his utility belts and ordered. "Kill them, leave no trace."

Jakel then shot the chief and then another scientist. The hybrids did the same shooting the scientists, though one of them managed to tackle one of the hybrids and almost managed to get his gun before Jakel shot him in the back with his blaster.

The hybrid then pushed off the corps and stood up, after which Jakel complained. "Sloppy, I told Michael I could do this alone."

Jakel then walked over to one of the genii computers on the main desk and said. "Michael calls these primitives advanced." Jakel then plugged in a drive of some kind and started downloading its files. After a few minutes and the drive was done downloading Jakel pulled it out and said. "Alright let's go."

Jakel and the hybrids then walked out of the lab and out of the bunker through the other escape hatch and walked back the full click to the gate and dialled it to Michael's facility.

XXX

After the made it down to the same lab that Jakel has been trapped in for the last week, he met Michael who asked. "Did you complete you mission?"

Jakel then took out the data module and gave it to Michael. Michael then said to Jakel. "Good work." He then asked. "How difficult was it?"

"It was one of the easiest missions I have ever done." Jakel said confidently. Jakel then took off his helmet to reveal his bloodshot and blacker eyes, and that he was breathing heavily.

Michael seeing this said. "It appears that you need another treatment. While I go through this new information one of my hybrids will administer it." Michael then pointed at his assistant and then walked out of the room with the data module that Jakel recently acquired.

Jakel then proceeded to walk over to the operating table and started strapping himself in after taking off the armour on his right arm allowing the assistant a clear opening. After Jakel was completely strapped on the operating table the assistant walked over to the medical cabinet and pulled out the syringe. He then walked over to Jakel, who by this point was going through withdrawal, and was about to inject the treatment but was interrupted by the alarm. The assistant then ran over to the console, leaving a cursing Jakel, to see what the problem was.

The assistant said "we're under attack!"

Jakel still having enough clarity to ask asked. "By who?"

"The genii!" the assistant informed.

"well don't just stand there! Give me the treatment and release me so I can aid in the defence!" Jakel demanded.

The assistant then ran over to Jakel with the treatment and was about to inject it but was shot in the back by genii troops. The assistant then fell onto the ground, dropping the syringe on the cement floor breaking it.

The genii commander then ordered over his radio while walking into the lab. "Go throughout the bunker; kill anyone or anything that resists."

The commander then walked up to the very angry Jakel who then said. "You! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

The commander said nothing in response. His radio then reported. "Sir!"

"Yes, what is it?" the commander asked holding his radio.

"we've destroyed most of the forces, and we are in the middle of killing the remains of the insectoids and those strange soldiers who are fighting their way to the escape hatch. They might make it sir." One of the genii strike team members reported.

The commander then ordered. "Stop them at all costs! We cannot allow them to leave.!"

"Yes sir!"

The commander then looked at the now unconscious Jakel and said. "We're taking this base."

_Well that's it for this chapt hope you enjoyed it and let me tell you I did writing it and I got to say writing this chapt was a lot more fun than writing the last one. Also I liked writing a Jakel centric chapter and if you think I made him a little too cruel in it well remember this, he is a Mandalorian in the Mandalorian wars and during that time they were known for their ruthlessness and if you think that having Jakel be brain washed was a low blow and wouldn't happen well remember that it worked on Ronan and he is almost if not as tough as Jakel. I also wrote this chapt to bring in the genii and Michael as before I spent my time writing the wraith and Replicators and I didn't want to make the same mistake as Stargate Atlantis did and ignore them. Please read and review._

"I need to be the one on the surface saving the poor bastard stuck down here, not actually be the poor bastard stuck down here!"

- McKay, not quite displaying "Grace Under Pressure"


	15. the seer part II

_Well here it is the long avoided second part of the 'see' please enjoy I know I won't as this will be written like before mostly word for word. I own nothing._

**Ch.15**

**The seer part II**

Davos then grabs her hand and shows her another vision. Of Shepard saying that he was firing the drones and the hive ships being destroyed. Immediately after giving the vision Davos passed out.

XXX

Now at the briefing room Mr. Woolsey agitatedly says. " Asrua's vision only confirms what I've been saying all along."

"If we destroy the hive ship, we loose our best chance of stopping the replicators." Carter calmly debated.

"we may not have a choice. One way or another, events are going to result in the destruction of that ship."

"well if you believe atlantics is going to be destroyed, we might as well pack up our bags and go home." Shepard sarcastically argued, which surprisingly works as Mr. Woolsey immediately shut his bureaucratic cake hole. Shepard then continued saying. "we play along, let them transmit the program to Rodney's computer then, we blow them out of the sky."

"we betray them before they have a chance to betray us." Carter inquired.

Woolsey was uncertain about this at first until Ronan said. "Their wraith. Anyone gonna lose sleep over this?" after hearing Ronan everyone, even the stranded jedi, silently agreed or had no objections.

Sam still trying to cover all the bases before making a decision asked. "Rodney, do you think you could complete the program without the wraiths help?"

Rodney the ever so confident one, with a smile arrogantly replied. "If I had the original shut down program, not a problem."

Sam still not convinced asked. "are you absolutely sure?"

Rodney then thought for a moment then lost his smile and said. "… no."

"that is not the only problem, if we do not destroy the ship fast enough they may be able to send a message." Teyla warned.

Getting up from her seat carter said. "alright I think its time I meet this 'wraith' myself." She then directed to. "Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey then looked at carter very surprised and a little scared said. "you want me to come with you?"

Carter not amused said. "I'm sure you want your report to be as thorough as possible."

"… of course." Woolsey replied weakly, making everyone else in the room smile with delight.

XXX

Walking down the corridor to the holding cell, Mr. Woolsey said. "I've never met a wraith face to face before."

"then you're in for a treat." Carter informed walking to the end of the corridor to where one of the guards opened the door.

Mr. Woolsey the ever so cautious or cowardly man he was depending on how you look at it says. "ladies first."

Carter was amused by this and chuckled for a second then walked into the room. She and Woolsey and a few guards walked up to the cell. One of the guards opened the door. Carter then introduced herself. "I'm lieutenant colonel Samantha cater."

"A pleasure to make you're acquaintance." The wraith greeted. The wraith then looked over to Woolsey who then introduced himself. "Richard Woolsey."

"I understand your proposing we work together on a joint venture." Carter inquired.

"that is correct." The wraith confirmed.

"last time we went down this road, things didn't exactly pan out the way we hoped."

"you were betrayed believe me I understand your reluctance." The wraith said almost sympathetic or as much as a wraith can be.

"if we do this we do it our way. Your ship remains in orbit, they make the slightest false move and they will be destroyed."

"fair enough."

"the program will be downloaded into a none networked computer in one of our labs, all work will be done on this base. You will remain under constant guard, and when your done, we keep the virus." Colonel carter said sternly.

"it won't be easy to upload it into the replicator network, you sure you up to the task?"

"we've done it before, we'll do it again." Sam acclaimed.

The wraith then hesitated, thinking and debating the options and terms given to him by cater. "I agree to your terms. You see I want this as much as you do." The wraith said after a few moments.

Carter curious asked. "say this works, what happens then?"

"in my time as a prisoner amongst the genii I lost my position amongst wraith, I still have a few loyal followers, but nothing like the standing I once had." The wraith stated.

"so your going to use this to leverage you way back in." Woolsey inquired.

"in a manner of speaking." The wraith admitted.

"sooner or later we're going to end up on opposite sides." Sam speculated.

"yessss, but not today. Do we have an agreement?"

Carter nodded and confirmed. "we do."

"I believe among your people it is customary to shake hands." The wraith joked while extending his feeding hand toward cater like he was actually going to shake her hand. In doing so the guards then raised up their weapons, the wraith laughed at this and said. "just a little wraith humor."

This angered Woolsey who angrily whispered to carter. "Do you know what you're doing?" carter and Woolsey then walked out, though not in that order.

XXX

Now at stargate operations the technician chuck says while looking at the monitor. "wraith ship jumped out of hyperspace."

"powering weapons?" carter asked.

"negative, their sending a transmission." Chuck confirmed.

"Rodney you're on." Carter said through a com channel.

At Rodney's lab the computer monitors were showing the massive amount of data that was the wraith shut down command.

"that's it? That's their super weapon?" Ronan asked skeptical.

"what were you expecting?" Rodney asked hardly paying attention to his friends question while he was focusing on the downloading program.

"a big gun, something that goes boom." Ronan responded.

Rodney then looked at the computer screens and then said over the coms. "ok that's it. Its been fully downloaded."

"I could go down to the chair room right now and finish this." Shepard suggested.

"Sorry john can't risk it." Carter responded. She the ordered over a different com channel. "security, escort the wraith to dr. mecay's lab."

XXX

At Rodney's lab the wraith having looked at Rodney's work said. "no, this is all wrong."

Curious Rodney asked. "what do you mean?"

"you've assimilated all values of the expression before you aggregated the results."

"you kidding we're not using data points and extrapolate." Rodney argued.

"you risk compounding errors."

"what?"

The wraith then bent down and suggested. "if my hands were free I could help you."

Somewhat intimidated Rodney said. "no its fine I'll do it myself."

"as you wish." The wraith said reluctantly.

XXX

Walking into carters office Rodney says. "he's holding out on us. Part of the virus is missing. I mean sure there minor sub routines, nothing that will be greatly affected by the changes I'll make, but still necessary to make it work! I probably wouldn't have recognized it, well except I'm very good." Rodney gloated. "but he's defiantly up to something." Rodney accused.

Mr. Woolsey who was also in her office says coldly. "we know."

Rodney looked at Woolsey surprised and said skeptically. "you know." He then looked at his leader and said. "what do you man you know?"

"a few minutes ago we started tracking another hive ship, on course for Atlantis." Sam enlightened.

XXX

Back at Rodney's lab Ronan had his gun directed at the wraith with Rodney and Shepard also in the room.

"I swear I know nothing of his." The wraith defended.

"you gave our position away to another hive ship." John accused.

The wraith then looked straight at the colonel and asked. "why would I betray you now? Just when we're beginning to trust each other."

"we're not really are we? You held back some of the virus." Rodney stated.

"just a small portion, nothing that prevents us from completing our work, and once that is done I will gladly transmit the remander."

"I say we kill him right now." Ronan suggested.

" I agree." Shepard 'agreed' Rodney only gave a smug smile signifying he was onboard.

Seeing no way out of this the wraith admitted. "I had no way of knowing you wouldn't simply take the virus and turn against me."

"I'm offended you would even think that." Shepard joked while keeping a straight face.

The wraith laughed at the obvious joke. Ronan then said. "point is you lied, how do we know your not lying about the ship?"

The wraith commander then looked at Ronan angrily and said. "wraith are divided, into many camps, there is much suspicion and mistrust! The last thing I need is for another hive ship to appear before I can complete this work!"

Rodney then snapped his fingers and said. "that's it, think about it. A single hive orbiting a supposedly uninhabited planet. That would defiantly raise a few eye brows, you know if you had eye brows."

"there is only one solution, you must cloak the city." The wraith suggested all in the room silently were unsure about that, as if it came too quickly.

XXXX

"If we cloak the city we lose shields. We'd be completely vulnerable to attack." Woolsey said to carter in her office.

"And what if he's telling the truth, if we don't cloak we'd be giving away our position." Carter retorted.

"He's been playing us from the start this is what he wanted all along." Woolsey 'explained.'

"hey wait a minute, a while ago you thought the replicators were going to destroy the city, now you think the wraith are gonna do it. Which is it?" john inquired.

Woolsey then looked at carter waiting for an answer. Carter noticed this and asked. "how long until the second hive gets here?"

"Two hours." John informed.

Carter only nodded in response.

XXX

Still uncertain on what she should do asura walked into the infirmary to find Davos talking to his daughter lenara while he was lying on a medical bed. Asura walked up to Davos and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before but still, not well. I'm afraid I won't be able to offer you any more advice on future events. These medicines dull my mind." Davos said taking more of the pills proscribed to him by dr. Beckett.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Asura said sincerely. "If we were in my galaxy I'm more than confident that our medics would be able to heal you, our medical technology is a little more advanced than here."

"You shouldn't worry about what if's asura, what matters is what you do with what you have now." Davos advised.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm still not sure I should start a new order here in this galaxy, or even if I can."

"what do you mean?"

"Even if I wanted to, the closest thing to a jedi, besides me, in this galaxy is you, and you're dying. I can't do it alone." Asura said uncertain. "Even with these people, I don't know if I'll be able to. They know nothing about the force or what it means to be a jedi. If you die, so too does the hope of the jedi in this galaxy." Asura continued even more uncertain.

Davos knew of her doubts and tried to reassure her by saying. "what do you know of the ancients, asura?"

"the ancients?" asura asked confused.

"those who built this city."

"only that they were once the dominate power in this galaxy and were the ancestors of all the humans in this galaxy, and that they were conquered by the wraith." Asura stated.

Davos smiled at this and asked. "Ah, but did you know that they had powers similar to the jedi?"

"They did? And they weren't corrupted." Asked the intrigued asura.

"no far from it. They used their power to help the people of his galaxy, and all other sentients they came in contact with. They had these gifts for many generations, and through those generations they developed more abilities like yours, they even developed the abilities to see the future such as myself." Davos said intriguing Asura even more.

"and what happened?" asked asura extremely interested.

"they eventually ascended, similar to what you would call being one with the force." Davos informed confusing Asura even more than before.

Asura then asked. "how does that pertain to me, and my problem?"

Again Davos smiled and said. "Like I said before asura look around you, what do you see?" Davos did not wait for her to answer and continued. "Yes this city was their capital, it holds the vast amount of knowledge they held before their ascension. In it you will find what you need, and these people will give you the help you will also need." Davos then looked at his daughter and said. "And so too will you lenara."

"What?" lenara said very confused not understanding what was being asked of her.

"Asura has informed me that you and a few others of our people are capable of doing things that most can't." Davos informed his daughter.

"you mean like you, father." Lenara asked.

"not exactly. Where I am from, the belorum serius galaxy, some people have abilities like telekinesis and telepathy. We call these people force-sensitive, and some of the forces-sensitive are trained to become jedi." Asura informed.

"I don't understand." Lenara stated.

Asura then looked at Davos who then reassured her by saying. "it is alright show her."

Asura then showed lenara and Davos what she had to do to prove the existence of the force to the Atlantis expedition not two weeks ago. She lifted a bottle from a medical table with her mind over to where she was.

Lenara was completely speechless and almost looked like she had a stroke, though her father was not nearly as surprised, almost likely he had seen this coming. "Does that help you understand?" asura said trying to snap her out of it.

"And you think I can do that?" lenara asked still just barely keeping it together.

"I don't know, most jedi start their training at a young age and I'm not that good of a teacher." Asura explained remembering her time as a Padawan and her time training her padawan.

"But it is possible?" Davos asked.

"Yes, it is." Asura answered.

"wait you said earlier that more of my people were 'force-sensitive'? How many exactly?" lenara asked.

"from those me and my team met at the gate and those in the village I could sense, I would say maybe 15." Asura informed.

"15?" Davos asked.

"or maybe 14 or 16. Somewhere around that number. And that is unusually high for a population your size." Asura informed.

Still surprised Davos asked. "what of here? How many of the Atlantis's are force-sensitive?"

"well I have only met a fraction of the people here, but from what I can tell maybe 25."

Davos and lenara then looked at each other then they looked back at asura and Davos asked. "is it normal for a jedi to sense that others are force sensitive, without them showing obvious signs. Like what you just showed us."

Asura then stopped for a few moments to think about this and no it wasn't, not without extensive training and asura had only basic training in sensing others. "No it isn't, and I have never been very good at it. And after what the queen did to me I shouldn't even be able to. Wait, what you said before about my abilities changing, is this what you meant?" asura asked.

Davos only smiled at her question. Colonel carter then walked in to the infirmary and said to Davos. "Hello again."

"colonel, its nice to see you. Like explained to Asura I'm sorry I won't be able to give you any more insights into future events. These medicines dull my mind."

"that's alright, that's not why I came. Though I do want to ask you a few questions about your visions, if you feel up to it?"

"of course."

"have you ever been wrong?" carter bluntly asked.

"No." davose answered equally bluntly.

"knowing how events play out, you aren't able to change the future, or, or avoid it."

Davos laughed at this and said. "I'm afraid not."

"what about the culling on you planet?"

"I did not see a culling. Merely the wraith ships arriving and that is exactly what happened. Dr. MacKay's vision happened exactly how he saw it, but his interpretation was incorrect." Davos explained.

"pretty hard to misinterpret what I saw." Sam explained.

"I make no judgments. But I do know it will come to pass."

"its hard for me to accept that. You're telling me the future is already predetermined, but I have always believed the future is what you make it."

"Perhaps both are true. Perhaps the future is predetermined by character of those who shape it. One thing has been clear to me since the moment I stepped foot in this city; the galaxy is at a cross roads, never before has the fate of so many worlds depended on the actions of so few." Davos said in a somewhat exhausted voice. Everyone in that room who could here is words took them to heart.

XXX

Shepard walked out of stargate operations and on to the balcony where colonel carter was collecting her thoughts. Shepard said. "The other hive will be here soon."

"I know, you should get down to the chair room." Carter advised.

"so we decided to take them out?" Shepard asked.

"right now I'm having a hard time deciding anything." Sam admitted.

John then rubbed the back of his neck and said. "you know what the problem is? Too much information."

"really?" Sam asked skeptically.

"there's only so much information you need to make a decision, any more complicates it. Like these visions, thieve made things better or worse?" Shepard asked.

"well they helped you from being captured by the wraith." Sam debated.

"oh you and I both know we would never walk into a trap unprepared even if MacKay didn't have that vision." Shepard explained.

"the future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it." Carter quoted remembering davose's teachings.

"Whats that?" Shepard asked not knowing.

"nothing." Carter said not feeling like explaining it.

"Look, technically Woolsey is correct. The safety of this city is our top priority and based on that there is only one decision. Destroy the hive ships as soon as possible."

"But" Sam remarked.

"but, whats the point of being out here if were not gonna help people? We're gonna be safe and sound while the rest of the galaxy gets slaughtered."

"so play it safe, or take a chance with the wraith and maybe save millions of lives." Sam suggested. Shepard only gave a stern look in response. Sam then said. "This kind of decision used to be easy but then I was just making it for myself. Now I'm asking a lot of good people to go with me"

"everybody on this base chose to be here, and they did so because they believe in the same things you do."

Carter then nodded and said. "If anything goes wrong."

"I'll be ready." Shepard confirmed. They then had a silent moment understanding of what the other was thinking and then Shepard then walked out of the balcony and back into stargate operations and down to the chair room.

After a few more minutes of silent debating in her head carter also walked back into stargate operations and ordered. "alright Rodney cloak the city."

Rodney did as ordered and said. "Alright people let's do this." He then sat down at his console and gave the command to cloak the city.

While the other scientists were getting into their positions Woolsey walked over to colonel carter and said, "from what I understand it takes some time to switch from cloak to shields it's not something that can be done right away."

"that's right." Carter confirmed.

"so if we commit to this course of action there's no going back." Woolsey asked.

"afraid not. But there's still some time before the second hive gets here, you could go back to midway if you want." Carter suggested.

"but then my report wouldn't be as thorough as possible. Would it?" Woolsey said reluctantly. Carter smiled at this though not much. She then got a comunica from Shepard who said. "in position colonel.

"understood." Carter responded. She then asked. "Rodney, how we doing?"

Rodney still looking at his screen said. "Engaging cloak, now!" the cloak then activated making the city invisible.

XXX

At the infirmary Davos was having an even harder time breathing or even staying awake. Lenara asked. "father?" she got no response from him she then said to beckett. "dr.! dr. help him."

Carson ran to his patient checked his vitals and asked. "Davos." When he got no response he checked the heart monitors which showed he just flat lined. He went and a syringe of adrenalin and said. "he's not gonna last much longer." He then injected it into davose's hart restarting it but still not waking Davos up.

"ok he's alive but that won't work again." He then looked over to lenara and said. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do for him."

Asura then asked. "Well is there any way to just keep him alive until we found a way to help him like a… hibernation tank or something?"

"I, there is the storage pods but he's already too weak, he wouldn't make it there." Carson said.

"hold on I'm gonna try something." Asura then walked up to Davos and put her hands on his abdomen and started concentrating.

"what do you think your doin? Carson asked confused.

"I'm gonna try to heal him." Asura said still concentrating.

"can you even do that? I know it's possible, Rodney did the same thing to me when he had those powers, but you said yours were weakened by the queen." Carson argued.

"I've never done this before but Davos said my powers were changing let's see how much!" asura said doing the best she could on Davos. After a few seconds asura stopped touching Davos and dropped over on her side exhausted.

Carson then went down to check asura but was stopped when she said. "I did the best I could take him down to the stasis pods."

Lenara then said to the dr. "doctor."

Carson then stood up and looked at the monitors and said surprised. "heart rate stabilizing, breathing rate stabilizing, neural rate stabilizing."

Lenara not well educated in modern medicine asked. "is that good?"

"I, its good but he's still weak, and I don't know how long he will stay like this. We need to get him to a stasis pod as soon as possible." He then order to a few of his staff. "Come now we have to get him there now."

And as ordered some of the staff rushed over to Davos and started rolling his medical bet to the stasis pod area. But before he left with them he said. "I'm sorry lenara but you're going to have to stay here for now. Also someone help her!" Carson ordered to his staff to help asura who was still on the floor. He then ran to davose's party to help him best he could.

XXX

Back at stargate operations Rodney monitoring the monitors said. "Second hive just dropped out of hyperspace." He then turned to Mr. Woolsey and colonel carter and said. "this is it."

After several seconds of very tense silence Rodney reported. "the hive is sending a transmission. Probably trying to explain what they're doing here."

Hearing this but still curious john asked. "come on guy's whats happening?"

"stand by." Rodney stated.

Very curious carter asked. "Rodney?"

"there still just talking." Rodney informed. His consul then gave out a warning and then Rodney said. "wow, wow ,wow, wait a minute, we got a problem."

"what is it? Whats going on?" Shepard asked.

"Both hives just powered weapons." Rodney confirmed.

"good god." Woolsey said all but crapping his pants.

"that's it firing drones." John said but was stopped by carter who said. "john wait… just give it a second."

Woolsey then said very agitated. "are you insane? They're gonna wipe us out."

Tired of the politicians interference carter ordered. "shut up Woolsey."

Woolsey then gave an order himself and said. "colonel Shepard, as a ranking member of the IOA I'm a summing command of this base. I'm ordering you to lunch the drones now!"

. "Belay that order. One more word out of you and I will have you removed." Carter threatened to Woolsey.

"hold on something's happening." Rodney informed gaining the attention of carter, Shepard and Woolsey. "the hives are firing on each other." Rodney reported surprising all three of them.

"are you sure?" carter asked.

"defiantly, and their no pulling any punches either"

In the space surrounding new atlantica the two hive ships really were firing at each other until one exploded due to the damage and the resulting shock wave destroyed the other already weakened hive causing it to, to explode.

"Thieve just destroyed each other." Rodney informed.

Woolsey then looked at carter apologetic while carter herself was amazingly relieved at the scenario just played out. Carter then asked. "was either ship able to give off a subspace message?"

Rodney then looked back at his consul and said after a closer look. "Negative, we'r… we're good."

Carter then happily said over the comlink. "John you can stand down."

"gladly." Shepard said while powering down the chair.

Carter then gave a content sigh of relief while Mr. Woolsey was unable to look at carter out of shame which made carter put on a pretty dam smug face which she dam well deserved to have.

XXX

The following morning carter along with Mr. Woolsey walked into the infirmary and asked. "who your new patient dr.?"

"She's fine, after a few hours of bed rest she'll be right as rain." Carson informed.

"how can you be so sure?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"well I assume you read the file about Rodney when he was exposed to the ascension device a few years back."

"yes I did."

"well Rodney healed zelanka similar to what asura did to Davos and it only caused him mild fatigue. And I check her vitals and it appears to have had the same thing to her."

"what of Davos and lenara?" carter asked.

"well on Asrua's suggestion he is still in a stasis pod until we have an effective way to treat him, and as for lenara she is at the gate room waiting to go back home to inform her people on what happened."

"ah well I better go take care of that." Carter said walking off to the gate room.

"and doctor please inform me when she wakes up, I still have to interview her." Woolsey said walking off to the lobby or cafeteria or where ever he can get some peace and quiet.

XXX

Shepard and a squad of marines armed with stunners walked into the holding cell to escort the wraith back to the lab. The wraith while this was happening said. "all it took was the destruction of my ship for you to trust me."

"wrong I still don't trust you. Take him to the lab he's got work to do." Shepard ordered. The wraith the sighed at this and then walked off with his escort.

After that Shepard then met up with carter to which she asked. "how's MacKay doing?"

"him and the wraith are still at it, but ah I guess there are a few problems getting this virus to work." Shepard responded.

"I'd hate to think this is all for nothing."

"well we got out alive and kept our location secret, that counts for something." Shepard said trying to stay on the positive side. He then said noticing carter silence. "Still thinking about those visions huh?"

" I can't get them out of my head. Everything Davos saw came true." Carter said somewhat frustraighted.

"yeah but for all we know I could come true in a thousand years." Shepard augured.

"or it could come true tomorrow."

"right so what else is new?"

XXX

Asura started stirring in her sleep and Carson took it as a sign of her waking up as she did that when she was in his infirmary the first time before she woke up. He then called Mr. Woolsey and said that she would be awaking soon.

Mr. Woolsey then arrived not five minutes later and asura then woke up not long after that. And when she did she asked Carson who was not far from her. "uhh, what happened?"

"you passed out after you healed Davos." Carson informed.

"did he, did he make it?" asura asked concerned.

"we managed to get him to the stasis pod in time, with you to thank."

"that's good."

"yes it is, now tell me how did you know you could do that?"

"I didn't. usually when I try it, it doesn't work. But Davos said that my powers were changing so I thought I'd give it a shot." Asura admitted.

"well good thing you did, you saved his life." Carson confirmed. Asura smiled at knowing she saved a life without violence, like a jedi should. They were then interrupted by a coughing sound from behind them. Carsen then turned around annoyed by that and said to asura. "Asura this is Mr. Woolsey of the IOA, and he has a few questions for you if you're up to it."

Asura still having her smile said. " sure its fine ask away."

Mr. Woolsey then walked up and silently suggested for carson to leave. To which he said. "ah well I have other patients to attend to." Carson then walked off as he did have other patients to help.

"Asura Seray." Asked mr. Woolsey.

"yes." Asura confirmed.

"do you know why I'm here?" Woolsey asked.

"yes I was informed by colonel carter about the second purpose of your arrival at Atlantis."

"good, now I have a few questions for you. What can you tell me about the jedi?"

_Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Not as much as first steps because like the seer part I I had to mostly write this word for word form the episode but a few pieces are just from me and I hope you enjoyed them. And about the next chapt I can tell you that it will come a lot sooner because I already have the chapter plot written out and have already started. Now please read and review if you want._

"Oh crap..."

- McKay, realizing what Atlantis is up against


	16. questions and answers

_Hello… everyone it's been about 11 days sorry for the delay the only thing I can say is that I have a serious problem with procrastination. Now about the story I've decided to take it in a sort of different direction, nothing major but you will know what I mean soon. Now on with the show._

_I own nothing._

**CH. 16**

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

"Good, now I have a few questions for you. What can you tell me about the jedi?" asked Mr. Woolsey holding a clip board. "now before we get started I want you to know that this is just a brief interview with you just telling me the basics of what I want to know and you giving me a more detailed report when you can."

Still sitting in her hospital bed Asura asked. "Understood, now what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about their history, how long has the Jedi order been operational?"

With no hesitation Asura answered. "Around 20,000 years."

Woolsey was completely stunned by her answer, with his mouth opened and eyes wide he asked. "20,000 years?"

Asura with a smile on her face from seeing Woolsey's shocked expression said. "That's right." After hearing her confirmation on the age of the Jedi Woolsey appeared to have a stroke, as he was not moving and still had the same shocked expression on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence Asura asked. "Is there any more questions you want to ask? Mr. Woolsey?"

Mr. Woolsey then regained his composer and said while readjusting his tie. "Ah yes sorry." He then looked back to his clip board and asked. "What is the purpose of a Jedi in the Belorum Serious galaxy?"

Asura thought for a second and answered. "Mostly as peace keepers during peace time, and generals or military assets during times of war if the threat is great enough."

"And the Jedi would do such things with their powers correct?"

"Yes."

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" asked Mr. Woolsey a little to enthusiastically.

"I don't mean to be demeaning but let me try to put it into term you would understand as you have no concept of the force." Asura then stopped to try and think of a way to explain her powers as she has never had to do so to someone who has never heard of the force before. "Well the best way I can describe it would be telekinesis, limited telepathy, and enhanced coordination."

"Humph, who does one become a Jedi and attain those abilities?" Woolsey said somewhat surprised.

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't simply 'attain' my abilities as someone would 'attain' the abilities of an athlete. For starters you have to be force sensitive."

"It said in the report that you mentioned the force before, what exactly is the 'force?"

"I did explain it to the Atlantis Council when I was first brought here. Did you ask them?"

"I'm sorry the Atlantis Council?"

Asura then rested her head on the pillow of her hospital bed and sighed. She then answered. "The Atlantis council is what I call Colonel Carter, her second in command Colonel Sheppard, the chief scientist MacKay, and Colonel Coldwell the captain of your flag ship. I call them that because during my first meeting with them over a week ago they fit the description of one. Sorry for the confusion."

"Ah, well it's quite alright, and yes I have I still want to hear about your description of the force."

"Ok well the best way I can describe it is as an energy field created by all living things that surrounds and penetrates living beings and objects, similar to gravity. In my galaxy it's abundant though here it is somewhat weakened."

"Interesting, why is that?"

"I think it's because of the lack of Jedi or other force organizations."

"What do you mean? How would that have any effect on something like that?"

"Well when Jedi, the Sith or other force users are around the local area's force is enhanced, so if there is no force users in a galaxy then it is not enhanced. This galaxy must be how my galaxy was before the Jedi came to be, interesting." Asura said with a smile on her face, since the idea just now occurred to her.

Woolsey again baffled by the Jedi and her near mythical explanation of the force and the Jedi Mr. Woolsey decided to move on ahead with the interview. "what can you tell me about the Mandalorians?"

"Well like before what do you want to know about them?"

"Their culture, history, military, and who leads them. Tell me what you can about them."

"well they are a warrior culture, who have a mixture of ancient beliefs with modern technology. Another good description of them is mechanized barbarians. As they are a clan based society and are led by a chieftain called Mandalore and that the Mandalore is their strongest warrior. I know that whoever wants to be the new Mandalore can only achieve the title of Mandalore if he defeats the previous in combat or the previous one dies in battle, whoever finds his mask is given the title and the task of leading or rebuilding the Mandalorian culture if it is weakened." Asura informed after remembering what she could about her old enemy's way of life.

"And you expect me to believe this?" Mr. Woolsey said very skeptically.

"Mr. Woolsey you're in another galaxy, which is inhabited by life sucking aliens, interviewing someone who can move things with her mind, and who is from a third galaxy." Asura said quite sarcastically.

"I see your point, now is there anything else I should know about them?"

Asura then sighed and said. "They are known for their ruthlessness."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They have destroyed entire planets."

"What?"

"Yes, when the Mandalorians face a planet with enough resistance they have been known to destroy the entire planets population. So that they could never pose a threat to them again. This is why a good number of the Jedi are involved with the Republics effort to stop them. Myself included, or at least was."

Woolsey said nothing in response as he was still trying to take in all that Asura said. Trying to move on he asked. "What about the Mandalorians technology level, and military? What can you tell me about that?"

"The Mandalorians technology is very advanced almost as much as the Republics, and their military is also a close second. They have hundreds of war ships and their army is of the highest quality in my galaxy, even for Jedi they are a formidable adversary."

"Wait from the report about your galaxy the Republic spans the majority of known space. How is it that a single planet could challenge it to such a degree?"

"The Sith Wars was a conflict between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. And during that conflict the Mandalorians were allies of the Sith and in the later part of that war the old Mandalore; Mandalore the indomitable was killed and since his forces had no leader they fell apart. And since the Mandalorians were no longer perceived to be a threat the republic spent the next 20 years trying to destroy the remnants to the Sith empire while ignoring the Mandalorians who steadily rebuilt themselves."

"That still doesn't explain how one race is able to challenge a nation of the republic's size."

"The Mandalorians were originally one race but since most of them were killed off during the Sith Wars the new Mandalore; Mandalore the ultimate, has done recruitment drives of other peoples and races. Basically anyone who has a problem with the republic or just people who want to fight are recruited and trained as a Mandalorian, and in a galaxy where there are trillions of people, how many do you think are going to want to join a group like the Mandalorians? Does that explanation suffice, Mr. Woolsey?"

Mr. Woolsey then readjusted his tie again and said. "Quite. Now tell me about the republic; its age, politics, technological level, and military might."

"Well the Galactic Republic is a little older than the Jedi, though not by much. It is governed by the Galactic Senate, which takes representatives from all over the known galaxy. The Senators are representatives from systems that, depending on how close they are to each other, can have one or two Senators representing thousands to millions of citizens. The 'leader' of the Republic is the Supreme Chancellor. The Supreme Chancellor is an elected Senator who is elected by the Senate to deal with the galaxy's problems, be they Trade or War. The technological level of the Republic is very advanced for our galaxy. Many races in our galaxy are either equal too or below the Republic in technological terms, we refer to such technologies as 'common'. Although there are a few that surpass the Republic, though they are clearly not as advanced as the Ancients."

"Describe these common technologies."

"Well extremely common, depending on the population and customs, it is almost expected for a planet to have star ship technology."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, ships designed to take people and/or cargo to and from star systems. Along with advanced computers, technology such as personal droids, blaster weapons and shielding devices are referred to as common. All of which can be found across the galaxy. I know the Wraith pretty much destroy any advanced tech they find that isn't their own, but don't they have advanced technology in the Milky Way?"

Mr. Woolsey after writing on his clip board says. "I'm sorry but please save all questions until after the interview is over."

Asura was extremely annoyed by this, because just like in the last 'interview' she had with the Atlantis Council, she was not allowed to ask questions of her own. But then she decided that this must be a custom of theirs and decided to just go with it.

"Where is the capital of the republic?"

"It's a planet called Coruscant, it's a planet near the galactic core, and is a Planet-City."

"Does that mean that the entire pl…?"

"Yep, the entire planet is one massive city"

Mr. Woolsey then asked. "Now you were about to explain about the military of the Republic, please continue."

"Ah well, the Republic has hundreds of warships, millions of troops, and scores of Jedi fighting with them."

"Are all the Jedi fighting with the Republic against the Mandalorians?"

Reluctantly Asura answered. "… No only about 450 Jedi out of the order joined the fight."

"I don't understand. If the Jedi are Generals during times of war, why didn't the entire order help the Republic?"

"Let me explain by telling you about the Sith Empire and the Sith Wars. The Sith were first corrupt and dangerous force users who were exiled from the Jedi Order and Republic Space. They were exiled to unknown space in the hopes that they would die out, but instead they flourished and created their own Empire with the Republic and the Jedi completely unaware of their existence. Until eventually they became a galactic super power that rivaled the Republic. In every sense of the word they were the Republic's equal and opposite. Their military, while wasn't huge, size wasn't their advantage. They used force users as common troops, that factor completely negated our use of Jedi Generals. The only reason the Republic won was because the Sith continually betrayed one another in the hopes of getting more power for themselves, allowing the republic and the Jedi to regroup and lunch affective counter attacks" Asura stopped for a second to catch her breath but before she continued she noticed that also like before when she explained the Sith to the Atlantis's Mr. Woolsey seemed unsurprised, even understanding. Curious Asura asked. "You don't seem too surprised at this."

"Well… it's just that what you just said is very similar to what happened in the Milky Way." Mr. Woolsey informed which also reminded Asura of how the Atlantis council responded.

"The Atlantis Council said something just like that, why? What happened in the Milky Way?"

"In the Milky Way galaxy, for the last few thousand years the galaxy was dominated by a parasitic alien species who ruled in a similar way to the Sith." Woolsey informed causing Asura to be even more curious to the history and current statues of the home of her new allies. But before she could ask any more questions Mr. Woolsey asked. "Now then, you were explaining why the Jedi would not back the Republic in their war."

"Ah, well, ok, um. At the beginning of the Mandalorian wars the Jedi High Council decided that the Jedi would not take part in the war regardless of what atrocities the Mandalorians committed. Since the Mandalorians didn't believe in the use of the force and as such didn't have any force users. The High Council thought it was a battle between nations instead of orders of the force."

"Well if the High Council decided to not interfere, why did a large number of Jedi still join the Republic?"

Asura then sighed again and said. "I did tell you that the Mandalorians caused atrocities right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well one of the first atrocities they caused before they went to war with the Republic was that they did a mass slaughter of people on a planet known as Cathar. It was a neutral planet that while not part of the Republic, it was an ally during the Sith War and during that conflict it dealt a humiliating defeat to the Mandalorians. And in response to that, it was one of the first planets the Mandalorians attacked. After they defeated the military of Cathar they gathered the civilians out into one of the great oceans of the planet and killed them, only about 10% of the population was able to escape the planet with their lives. This blood bath of innocent people inspired a very large number of Jedi do defy the High Council to join the Republic and fight against those monsters. Me being one of them."

Woolsey again trying to ascertain what Asura has told him of her violent home galaxy tried to continue the interview the best he could by asking. "Who, um, who is the leader of the Jedi splinter group?"

"The leader is Revan and his second in command Malak." Asura answered.

"That's quite the story." Woolsey said awkwardly chuckling. Asura did nothing in response.

"Alright then, what can you tell me about the state of the war when you left it and your opinion on it."

"Well the republic was winning the war slowly but they would eventually win. And my opinion is hard to say."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Asura said not looking directly at Mr. Woolsey.

"I'm sorry." Woolsey said sincerely apologetic.

Asura then looked right at Woolsey and asked. "Is that all the questions you have? Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey then looked at his clip board and answered. "No I still have one more set of questions."

"great." Asura said sarcastically. "What do you want to know, now?"

"what can you tell me about the Mandalorian soldier named Jakel?"

"Wh… why do you want to know about him?" Asura stammered.

"Well he is the only other person from the Belorum Serious galaxy, and a Mandalorian no less."

"I understand that but the last time I saw him was when me and Atlantis 1 were forced to leave him on a wraith cruiser."

"True, but from what you've just told me, Mandalorians are very hard to kill. And even if they weren't on the off chance he is still alive I would still like to know about him. So what can you tell me about him?"

"Well not much. The first day I met him was the same day I came to the Pegasus galaxy. Though I can tell you that he was in charge of a squad, as he was a leader of a three man team sent to kill me."

"In Colonel Sheppard's report he mentions that Jakel said he was a tech officer in the Mandalorian army."

"Then you know more about him than me."

"It also says in the report that Jakel risked his life to go get you when you were attacking a wraith position. And that he through you in the culling beam so you could escape at the expense of himself. Now tell me why is that? "

"To explain that I have to tell you a little more about the Jedi and the Mandalorians. In my galaxy because of our powers the Jedi have the reputation of being the greatest fighters. And the Mandalorians have a strong feud with the Jedi because of that."

"Well if that's true why didn't he just kill you in your weakened state on the cruiser?"

"He did say that the only Jedi is going to be killed by the only Mandalorian, and in a fair fight. I guess that he is one of the few Mandalorians who have a sense of honour."

Woolsey didn't respond he only wrote on his clip board. After a few moments of silence Asura asked. "Is that all the questions you have for me or do you have more?"

Woolsey then stopped writing and answered. "no those are all the questions." Woolsey then walked up to Asura and gave Asura a hand shake. While doing that he said with an emotionless face. "It was a pleasure, Asura and I hope to meet you again in the future." Mr. Woolsey then puts his clip board and whatever notes he had back into his brief case and walked away.

After seeing Mr. Woolsey leave Carson walked over to his favourite Jedi patient and asked. "So how'd it go?"

Asura enthusiastically stated. "I'm glad that's over."

Carson laughed at her response and said. "You're free to go anytime you want now. And you might want to go to the gate room before Lenara leaves."

Asura then remembered the events that transpired less than half a day ago and quickly got out of the hospital bed. "Thanks, see ya later doc."

XXX

Asura was running down the hallway to the gate room when she was met by colonel carter who stepped in front of Asura and asked.. "hey where are you going? What's the emergency?"

"I'm going to go see Lenara before she leaves through the gate."

"Sorry to say this but Lenara already left."

Asura was very disappointed by this but before she could say anything colonel carter asked. "why, did you want to see her before she left?"

"Ah, just wanted to say goodbye."

Carter did not believe this and said. "Really, because Lenara wanted to see you. Something about her becoming a Jedi."

Asura then looked straight at carter very surprised and mumbled. "um."

"something you wanted to tell me." Asked the leader of Atlantis.

With some reluctance Asura sighed and said. "Yes I think there is." She and carter then started walking down the hallway opposite to the direction of the gate room and Asura told colonel carter about what had happened in the infirmary the day before.

"so Lenara and her people are going to be Jedi?

Asura answers. "She thinks she is going to be a Jedi. I still don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters I'm not that good of a teacher. And even if I was usually Jedi are trained from an early age and the only person who could help me is in a stasis pod."

"Yes I can see your problem."

"And that's not even the worst problem. I still don't think I should."

"What do you mean?"

Asura then sighed and explained. "In my galaxy the jedi, those that fought against the Mandalorians became corrupted from the constant battle and blood. And those that didn't have become neglectful and are doing their best in just trying to stay out of conflict instead of stopping it."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean which faction do you belong into?"

"well I was part of the Jedi splinter group that fought against the Mandalorians. But after losing my Padawan learner and most of my troops I wanted no more part of it." Asura said remembering what happened to her men and that of her Padawan, Beck Drahl.

"if that's true why did you think that starting a new Jedi order in this galaxy was a good idea?"

"I didn't. Davos just advised that I should?"

"Really, did he have a vision of you starting a new order?" asked Carter very interested.

"Well he didn't show me if he did. But he did say that you, your people would help me and that somewhere in this city are the answers I need."

"Normally when something like this comes up it's usually in the city data base." Carter informed.

"Thanks but that's not much help considering it's the data base is like the size of the Holonet." Asura said disconcerted.

"yeah and sorry to have to pile on to the list on reasons on how it's not going to work, but the guy who knows the data base best is busy working on the Replicators base code. So he won't be much help either." Sam said reluctantly.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. How's his progress by the way?"

"Not much, but he did just start

Colonel carter then touched her left ear receiving a communiqué after the message was delivered am turned to Asura and said. "Sorry I'm going to have to cut this conversation short, but I'll assign a science team to check it out." Carter then left to where she was.

After carter left Asura was still standing in the hallway thinking about her past and the events the last couple days, about the Mandalorian wars, what it did to her Jedi comrades. About Davos, and what he said about what she should do. She then thought about what colonel carter said about what she needs might be in the city data base and that the person who knows it best, Rodney. Asura then thought about the first interview when she first arrived at Atlantis and Rodney mentioned that he was exposed to something called the 'ascendant device', and how he mentioned how it gave him abilities similar to her . Asura then left for Rodney's lab.

XXX

When Asura arrives at Rodney's lab she finds that it is only him in it and no wraith assistant. But as no alarm was raised and Rodney was not a dried up husk on the ground she decided not to push it. "Hey Rodney what can you…"

"Let me stop you right there, I'm already way too busy with the Replicator deactivation code."

"Um ok, where's the wraith?"

"In another lab under constant guard. We're still not sure if he can be trusted. And until we are he's going to be working in another lab."

"Again, um ok. But I came to ask you about what you said earlier. About and something called an ascendant device."

"Yeah, what about it?" Rodney said walking to the other side of his lab.

"well I want to know what it does. From what I gathered it gave you abilities similar to mine and Davos's."

Rodney then turned to face Asura and said. "it was a device to accelerate the evolution of the ancients during their war with the wraith."

"Wait if the machine gave them abilities like me how'd they lose the war?"

"Well first off they already had those abilities, they were just not as advanced and second it had one drawback. The machine was a failure in that if you don't ascend your body fails and you die."

Asura was stunned to say the least from the news about the machine. "Wow that's sum drawback, wait. They already had those powers? If they did how did they lose the war? You've seen how what I can do; even in my weakened state on the cruiser I could handle several wraith. How'd they still lose?

"For some reason the Ancients didn't use their powers in battle."

"What why?"

"I don't know right now, I'm kind of working on something pretty important?" Rodney said annoyed.

"So is this!" Asura said equally annoyed. Rodney looked at Asura for a second then back at his Atlantean networked computer and laughed a bit which greatly annoyed Asura. Asura then asked. "Wait you said that you were exposed and, your still alive. If it's true that it kills people if they don't ascend how is that possible?"

"I managed to reverse it." Said nonchalantly.

"Well if you're smart enough to do that your smart enough to help me with my problem?"

"Which is?" Rodney said sarcastically

Asura then sighed for the hundredth time that day and said. "Look Davos said that I should start a new Jedi order in this galaxy and that the help I need is in this city and that you people could help me."

Rodney looked perplexed for a moment and for whatever reason said. "Well as cool as that sounds how can I help you?"

Frustrated somewhat Asura said. "I don't know. Look up what you can about the powers of the Ancients in the data base."

"Um ok, but what do you want to know? There's a lot in here. What can you tell me to narrow it down?" Rodney said typing on his computer.

Asura then walked over to Rodney to get a better look at the computer. She then said. "Look up how they first got their powers and how long they had them."

While still typing Rodney said." Um don't you think that we already looked for that when we found out that the Ancients had those powers? If there's anything important in there I would have told, well anyone about it."

"Humour me, I still think we'll find something." Asura said confidently feeling as though the force guiding her.

After loading Rodney moved out of the way and let Asura see it. The page on the screen of the computer showed nothing about the force, or any philosophical reasoning behind their abilities and only showed what Rodney was saying. Rodney then pointed at the computer and said. "See told you."

Asura then leaned in closer and said confused. "I don't understand."

"Like I've been saying the Ancients developed their powers over hundreds of thousands if not millions of years of evolution. What were you expecting to find in there anyway?"

"I don't know but let me see." Asura said reading more of what was shown.

Rodney then turned back to his other project he was working on before Asura came. He then said confidently. "Look I'm telling you, you won't find anything. I've been looking in that data base for years looking for…"

Rodney was interrupted by Asura who said. "Rodney, you might want to see this."

Rodney then walked over to the computer again and could see that it was downloading a very complex program. He then asked Asura confused and concerned about his equipment. "What did you do?"

"I don't know the second I touched it, it started downloading something." Rodney was about to say something, probably something condescending, but was interrupted when he heard a sound coming from the computer. He then turned back around to the computer and looked at it. Very surprised he said. "Amazing."

"What is it?"

He looked at the new program for a few moments and said. "I've gone through this part of the data base a million times and I've never seen this." Rodney responded cryptically.

A little annoyed Asura asked again. "What is it?"

"I don't know, let me just…" Rodney tried to say but was interrupted when a small window appeared saying something in ancient.

While Asura could not read the language but Rodney could who after reading it asked. "What's the paladin project?"

_Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it now about what asura said in the interview if any of the information is wrong I will correct it just tell me what was incorrect. Any way please read and review._

"isn't this like poking a sleeping dragon?"

Rodney in first strike


	17. the past and present

_Hello everybody sorry for the delay I was having technical problems. I still have them but I've managed to work around them but now I am back and hopefully with a good chapter. I'll let you: the readers be the judge of that. Now on with the show. I own nothing._

**Ch. 17**

**The past and present**

Sometime after the events of Vedeenons visit and the brief wraith battle, the leader of Atlantis along with Atlantis 1 found themselves in the briefing room with most of them waiting for Rodney's presentation. Though only two in the room knew what was going to be in the presentation, everyone else was already used to Rodney's presentations as he did them whenever he found something of what he would describe as "Really, REALLY, cool" or something along that line. Either way it happened twice a month considering that the city they were stationed in held some of the most important knowledge in the known universe.

Before Rodney could get started colonel carter the leader of Atlantis asked. "Rodney why are we here? And better yet why are you not working on the replicator deactivation code?"

"let me explain. As you all know we have a new addition to Atlantis who has abilities similar to if not just like those of the ancients." He then gestures over to asura. "And I'm here to explain why." He then presses a button on a small remote in his hand which shows a picture of an ancient scientist. "project paladin. Started by an alteran scientist named Amelius, over a million years ago." He says this by holding up one finger while showing a picture of ancient on the giant screen behind him.

"now to further explain I have to go back in time and tell you of the ancients history, their technology, and their powers they attained through long periods of time. Now the alterans were first from a galaxy where like the Milky Way and later the Pegasus, were forced to abandon. And when they did they went to several galaxies over a course of thousands of years until they found the Milky Way and then Pegasus. And whenever they did come across those galaxies they found a unique energy signature in every single one. This energy signature could not be replicated by any machine or used as a fuel source."

"Whenever the ancients did find the energy the ancients could never understand why so, they assigned a group of their best scientist they could spare to finding out the answer to this. It was called the paladin project."

"Wait Rodney how'd you come across this information? We've spent years trying to find information like this, how'd you find it now?" asked colonel carter to Rodney. She then looked over to asura who was also sitting at the conference table. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Asura nods at this and says. "after Rodney showed me the part of the data base about the history of the ancients powers, I touched the consul and It just showed us this." Asura gestured to the screen showing a picture of Amelius.

"Why'd it do that?" colonel carter asked.

Asura shook her head as a sign that she didn't know and then Rodney said condescendingly. "Um hello trying to give a presentation here."

Colonel carter sighed annoyed and said. "I'm sorry Rodney please continues."

"ah thank you. Now" Rodney then pressed the same button on the remote causing another picture to appear showing images of galaxies. "the paladins where first appointed to the study of this new energy signature. And after several galaxies and several hundred years, the paladins were able to ascertain that the energy was more abundant in galaxies and worlds where life, more specifically sentient life, or semi sentient was abundant. Intrigued the paladin scientists tried to build machines that would help them understand and use it, other than just detect it. But unfortunately they all failed. But fortunately during this time other ancient scientists developed other radical technologies." Rodney then pushed the button again which showed an image of small metallic machines.

Colonel carter the only other scientist in the room asked. "Nanites?"

Rodney smiles at this and while pointing at his leader says. "Correct. Yes"

Tayla who has enough scientific knowledge to know what they are asks. "You mean like the same machines that make up the replicators?"

"No. these nanites are much more primitive, they were the predecessors of the replicator nanites, but were like I said much less complicated." Rodney answered back.

Colonel Shepard was losing his patients with is friend and his inability to stay on track asked. "How is this relevant to the paladin thing?"

"I'm getting to that. Now with this then new technology the paladins tried to use it to somehow affect the unique energy."

"Were they successful?" asked asura very curious.

"yes they were. But to better explain that let me show you why." Rodney then pressed the button on the remote again this time showing pictures of the biology and microbiology of an ancient person.

"the paladin scientist knew that whatever the energy was, it was generated by living things and whatever they made that was inorganic was ineffective. So! What they did was they injected a specific batch of nanites into their bodies calibrated to the specific frequency of the 'vim', as they called it."

Rodney then showed a pick of and ancient scientist holding his hand outward toward a box. "now after they did that the paladins were able to not only understand it but also control it, giving them several abilities thought to be impossible at the time." Rodney then pressed a different button on the remote showing that the pick of the ancient man was actually a video. The video showed that ancient man had telekinetic abilities and was moving the box.

This amazed everybody in the room, asura inparticular. After a few moments of a silence from the shocked audience, Ronan for the first time spoke. "He moved the box."

"How observant of you." Rodney joked.

"He, he moved the box with the force." Asura stated astonished.

"yes and that's not all they could do. Also like what asura said the jedi could do the ancients, along with telekinesis, had limited telepathy and enhanced coordination. But along with those abilities where healing abilities where they could not only heal themselves at rapid rate but also to others, and to add to the list of very awesome powers they could also foresee the future on rare occasions."

After a few seconds of silent amazement asura asked. "Is there anymore? That can't be all of it?"

"asura he just gave us the holy grail of how the ancients got their powers what more do you want?" asked colonel shepherd.

"listen I know it seems like a lot but to someone who has studied the force for as long as I have this is, well not that much. No offence Rodney." She gestured to Rodney.

"None taken."

"what Rodney said is only the start of it. There is a huge drawback to using the force if used improperly." Asura explained.

"like what?" Ronan asked.

Asura sighed and tried to explain. "Look when using the force while emotional, especially negative emotions, the force becomes addicting. Corrupting and twisting the person in question."

"like how?" colonel Shepard asked.

"they usually become homicidal, and will do anything to get more power. The sith were once jedi that were exiled for that very reason."

"yeah but that was just one group, wasn't it?" asked Rodney.

Asura shook her head and said. "No. it happens to every single jedi or force sensitive who uses the force like I described. They become bent on conquest and won't stop until they have crushed all resistance and are worshiped like gods by as many as possible." Asura then looked around the conference room only to again discover that again the people from the Milky Way galaxy seem to understand exactly what she was talking about. But not the people from Pegasus galaxy as both Tayla and Ronan were giving her a face that showed that they were trying to understand her but were having a hard time doing it.

Asura having lost her patients asked loudly. "Why do you guys look so understanding? What happened in the milky way?"

At first the people from the milky way seemed reluctant to answer but after seeing the also curious looks from Tayla and Ronan colonel carter answered. "What you just said is a pretty good description of the ori."

"and who were they?" asked Teyla.

Rodney answered this time saying. "the Ori were an offshoot of the ancients who used their powers and advanced technology to conquer their galaxy and tried to do the same to the milky way. We managed to fight them off but what you said sounds strikingly similar to what they did."

"the ori? Were they the parasitic aliens Mr. Woolsey mentioned?" asura asked remembering her interview with the NID agent.

Colonel Shepard spoke up this time explaining. "No those where the Goa'uld. They used technology to simulate abilities that would be thought of as divine power so that they would be worshiped by the primitive worlds of the Milky Way."

"yeah but how many primitive worlds could there. I mean you guys are pretty advanced." Asura said gesturing to colonel carter smiling.

Colonel carter, Shepard, Rodney then agree strangely with Rodney saying weakly. "Yeah…" he then gestures back to the screen and says. "Moving on." Rodney then presses the button again which showed a picture of an ancient scientist.

Rodney then says. "now like I was saying the paladins thanks to the nanites, were able conjure powers from the force or 'vim' as they called it. But after a short time the paladins tried to use it for weapons purposes."

"oh here It comes." Asura said.

"yeah." Rodney confirmed. He then showed a video of a similar ancient scientist from the first video testing his new powers. It starts like the one before it with the scientist moving the box a few feet, and then the scientist visibly looks tired and is forced to drop the box. Another more senior looking scientist walks up to him from behind and tells him to do it again. The testing scientist this time is only able to lift the box and hold it for a few seconds, and then drops it. The senior tells the tester to try again but the tester tells him that he can't but the senior does not listen and orders in a more stern tone to do it again. The tester visibly frustrated lifts up the box higher than before, crushes it in midair and telekinetically hurls the pieces at the senior impaling him with the fragments of the box; killing him instantly. Ancient guards then try to restrain him but the tester uses his telekinesis and hurls them against the wall, and as more guards show up the tester congers fire from his hands out of seemingly nowhere and burns the new guards. The video ends with a close up on the testers face showing yellow eye's that were once blue, a darker complexion than before, and visible black veins culminating from his eyes.

"The ancient scientists soon learned that trying to weaponize the vim was a bad idea, especially if the person in question is angry or frustrated." Rodney then gestured to the close up to the renegade scientist and said. "Or it leads to this. Asura care to explain?"

As everyone looked at Asura she explained. "What you see here is that, this man turned to the dark side. The dark side is when someone uses the force, like you said Rodney, angry, frustrated, stressed, or any other kind of emotion. It is much easier to use the force as it is fueled by whatever you're feeling when using it. But it is also addicting and makes you uncontrollable. What you see here are the obvious signs that someone has fallen to the dark side." Asura said pointing at the fallen scientist.

Seemingly satisfied with her explanation they turned back to Rodney who continued with his presentation. "This was not the first weapons test for the force, it was only the last one in a long line of failures. Now after Mr. happy here was finally subdued. The paladin project was almost shut down. This led to a civil war between those that worked on the weaponizing part of the project, which at that time was a lot of people, and the rest of Atlantis. It was only with the combined effort of the rest of the people on the paladin project with the rest of Atlantis that retorta, as the rogues called themselves, were defeated.

After the war the surviving retorta were put in the hibernation chambers as an example of what would happen to any who tried to do what they attempted."

"wait how is that a punishment?"

"ah well as you may not know the hibernation chambers do not completely stop the aging process. Over time your body gets weaker and weaker until you, well expire"

"The remaining paladin scientists were reassigned. Fortunately one or more of the more stubborn scientists who was reassigned to the nanites project continued to secretly work on the vim and tried reverse the effects of the 'dark side' and used the detained retorta as test subjects."

"Well that couldn't have ended well." Asura stated.

"Why's that?" asked Teyla.

"Because when someone falls to the dark side it is next to impossible and almost unheard of for them to turn back. Even with our advanced technology."

"But it is possible?" asked colonel Shepard.

"Well yeah in the same way an advanced alcoholic can only much, much harder. So Rodney did they?" asura said gesturing to Atlantis's top scientist.

"well actually they did." Rodney informed.

"what!" asked Asura shocked.

"yeah." Rodney then shows a picture of the biology of an ancient atlantian head. "When they first started experimenting vim powers the paladin testers were monitored and scanned constantly. And each time it showed increase brain activity as shown here" Rodney says pointing at the video showing some tester moving an object with is mind and highlighting the parts of his brain necessary to do so.

"and this" Rodney says showing another video of that same tester that fell to the dark side earlier, and like before parts of his brain were highlighted showing what parts were necessary. The difference from the earlier one is that his showed more cerebral activity and in different parts. "shows the parts of the brain used when under the influence of the dark side."

"now the dark sider's cerebral scan shows even higher brain activity and increased dopamine levels. Now while this was known during the paladin civil war, the retorta were too dangerous to try and capture and experiment on. Even after the war the Atlantis high council at the time thought it was too dangerous. So the surviving retorta were left in the statis pods until they would eventually deteriorated and died.

But luckily the underground paladin scientists kept the project going, albeit secretly. Now while the original goal of the paladin project was the understanding and use of the unique energy signature or 'vim' as they called it, the underground goal was the reversal of the dark side on the retorta. When they first tried this, their first thought was the use of nanites as they were the original reason for the paladin's initial success."

"now after months of secret experimentation the paladin scientists were able to program a new batch of nanites to regulate the dopamine and counteract the effects of the dark side. Effectively curing the retorta, as shown here." Rodney then shows a cerebral scan of a retorta or dark sider and how his brain is affected by the dark side. It then shows the retorta being injected with the new nanites and almost immediately his brain chemistry starts changing to the original scan of the first paladin.

"that's incredible." Asura said with a completely astonished expression.

"wait how did these 'underground' paladin scientist do that when they couldn't do that during their civil war?" asked ronin

"because during the civil war they didn't have any test subjects, and this" he points to the screen. "was done illegally."

"so what happened? How'd the Atlantis council and the other ancients take it after finding out about the paladins after school activates?" asked colonel Shepard.

"at first not well the underground paladins were almost exiled, but after showing the high council the retorta after the treatment, well they were still angry but agreed to allow them to continue the distribution of the new nanites. Soon after the all of the former retorta were reverted back to the way they were before and then eventually the nanites were distributed throughout the rest of the population allowing everyone access to the same abilities of the paladins."

"what about the retorta? No way they all gave up trying to be a god." Asked asura.

"oh no, some of the former retorta tried, profusely to be allowed permission to continue research on the dark side. Insisting that it would be a benefit in case the ancients ever ran into the Ori again. And each time they asked the Atlantis high counsel they were shot down, pretty hard to. And while they did have some support, they didn't have nearly enough to actually get approval. So, like the paladins before them the retorta tried going underground. But that had disastrous results for the retorta."

"how so?" asked colonel carter.

"well when the paladins did it they were given a level of trust from their part in the civil war against the retorta so no one suspected them and besides many of the paladins after the war were reassigned to the nanites project. And when the retorta were trying to go underground they knew that since the nanites were suppressing the dark side they would need a nanites scientist, and since they didn't have anybody in that project, they asked one of their old paladin buddies that was still on the project."

"why did they think that asking a paladin would work, when they were the very reason for their original defeat?" asked asura very curious as something very similar to this had happened before in her galaxy with varied results.

"well according to the logs, the paladin scientist was sympathizer at one point and the retorta thought that he would be again. But he wouldn't help them which lead to an argument between the paladin and the retorta who asked for his help. Long story short the retorta killed him."

"wait how is that possible? If the nanites neutralized the effects of the dark side how could he still do that?"

"Well yes like I said the nanites nullified the dark side but it still allowed them to get angry just didn't allow them to use their anger to fuel their vim powers. Any way the atlantian high council pretty quickly found out, and while the retorta claimed it was an accident the high council still decided to exile them and all of their followers."

"So what happened to these 'retorta' guy's then?" asked colonel Shepard.

"The logs don't specify. For all I know they were never seen or heard of again."

"So what happed after that?" asked Teyla.

"Well like I said the nanites were distributed to the entire ancient population allowing everyone to have vim or force powers without any worry of anyone going rogue. Eventually, by that I mean eons, the vim powers became all physical allowing the ancients to transcend the need for nanites." Rodney then showed a video showing the inner biology of an ancient person and how over a long period of time certain evolutions emerged and nanites were slowly taken out of their system.

"ok here is probably a stupid question, why are we just hearing about his now? You've been poking through that data base for years and didn't even so much as get a clue about this, so what took so long?" asked colonel Shepard.

"Ah well I have an answer for that." Rodney then showed a picture of a wraith hive ship. "when the ancients first suspected that they were going to lose the war with the wraith, the Atlantis high council ordered the immediate safe guard of any and all research about the vim and paladin project, so that in the event that the wraith ever had access to their data base they would never be able to gain the same abilities of the ancients."

"that still doesn't explain how you found it now."

"well when the ancients first hid away the paladin project they made it so that there was one and only one way to gain access to it. And that was that only someone who was on the same or close to the same evolutionary level as the original paladins, and only when looking through the parts about how the ancients got their powers."

After a few seconds of suspense colonel carter asked. "while all of that was very interesting I don't really see how much of this is relevant Rodney."

"its relevant because in the hidden files are the blue prints to the original paladin nanites. The format of which was the basis of all nanites from that point on in the ancient's history and that includes replicator nanites. Us restarting the paladin project would be a valuable asset in the replicator deactivation code."

"Wait wouldn't it just be easier if you just worked on the paladin nanites instead of the whole paladin project?" asked Colonel Shepard.

"well unfortunately there is a law written in their base code that unless the nanites are used in a certain step by step sequence that their programming will be completely stripped, which would erase anything we could use leaving me back at square one. So unless we completely restart he paladin project progress on the nanites situation is gonna be slow."

Colonel carter then rubbed her temple and asked. "so Rodney when can you get started on this?"

"well that's the other problem. When the paladins first started the project it took them decades to hundreds of years to even get the basics down. And one of those basics was learning this." Rodney then showed another video showing individuals with small glowing dots throughout their body, some more than others.

"What are those?" asked Tayla.

"These are a form of microscopic bacteria, that not only are naturally set at the frequency of the force but also show up anywhere the force is." Rodney informed.

"why's that guy got more than the others?" asked ronin bluntly.

"well some people were born with more than others." Rodney said patronizing his 'caveman' teammate.

"what were they called, and what makes them so important?" asked colonel Shepard.

"well they were called 'Quis bibendum squamis', and it was discovered that whoever had a higher count of them had a more sasesability to the vim. In fact the paladin nanites were so effective because they simulated the 'Quis bibendum squamis'."

Colonel carter then looked at asura and asked. "Asura whats your take on this? Do jedi have anything like what the Quis bibendum squamis are?"

Asura looked at colonel carter and answered. "yes colonel I think I do. In my galaxy they are called Midi-chlorians. And they are microscopic life forms that live symbiotically inside living cells. The standard amount of Midi-chlorians for humans are 2,500 per cell and the higher the count the more likely you are to be force sensitive."

"Wait are you saying that we all have those things inside of us?" colonel Shepard asked pointing at the screen.

"Yes I am colonel, and a lot of them at that." Asura confirmed.

"ok and why are you bringing them up Rodney?" asked colonel Shepard.

"because when the paladins first discovered the 'midi-chlorians' they found that it was near impossible to use vim powers without them and each galaxy had its own version of the MC's. and the reason I bring this up is that it would take me far too long to get up to speed on them to get the paladin project on track in time."

"so what your saying is that you need an expert on the force and medi-chlorians." Asked colonel carter.

"that is correct yes, and luckily we have one, as shown here." Rodney says after showing a picture of Asura.

Colonel carter then directed over to asura and asked while smiling. "Asura would you be…"

"yes colonel it'd be my genuine pleasure. And don't forget the fact that once the new paladins are trained, this base will have soldiers with powers similar to me."

"that hadn't crossed out minds at all, but now that you mention it, it would be nice." Colonel Shepard joked.

_Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Now to clear a few things up if you are ever confused on terms that you don't know they are probably latin as it is a the closes language to the ancients in stargate. Please read and review._

Carson Beckett M. D.: [sighs] We believe ATA or Ancient Technology Activation is caused by a single gene that's always on. Instructing various cells in the body to produce a series of proteins and enzymes


End file.
